Le prix de la liberté
by Mistycal
Summary: "Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux". Sirius est bien placé pour le savoir et doit se plier à sa condition d'esclave. James jure de le sauver. A n'importe quel prix.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Misty revient pour une nouvelle fic, trois ans après la dernière. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main, ce sera à vous de me le dire. Je tiens juste à préciser une chose : Cette fic a un rating M principalement à cause des trois premiers chapitres qui seront assez violents, la suite sera beaucoup plus soft. Je remercie infiniment Khalya, qui a bêtatisé cette fic et m'a motivée à continuer à écrire pendant ces trois ans de silence.

Sur ce... Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Sirius se faufila hors de sa chambre. Il referma silencieusement la porte et scruta les ténèbres autour de lui. Seul le léger ronflement de Regulus troublait le silence. Un coup d'œil vers la cuisine lui indiqua que Kreattur aussi devait dormir. Il avança doucement. Évita la latte de parquet qui grinçait, deux pas devant sa chambre. Enjamba la marche de l'escalier susceptible de se briser sous le poids de la prochaine personne qui poserait le pied dessus. Atteignit la porte d'entrée. C'est là que ça devenait compliqué. La porte était équipée de tous les sortilèges et toutes les protections au monde et déclenchait entre autres une sonnerie stridente si quelqu'un jetait un sortilège ou posait même juste la main dessus alors qu'elle était fermée à clé. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.<p>

C'était plusieurs années auparavant, mais il était persuadé que ça marcherait encore. Ses parents qui s'étaient absentés, fermant la porte à clé par précaution. Kreattur, portant un plateau de tasses de thé. Bellatrix, Narcissa et Regulus déboulant en courant dans le hall d'entrée car ils jouaient à loup-garou-perché. Kreattur perdant l'équilibre, faisant voler le plateau qui s'était brisé contre la porte. L'alarme qui ne s'était pas déclenchée. Oui, c'était ça, la faille du système de sécurité monté par son père : l'alarme ne s'activait que si c'était une personne qui touchait la porte. Il tira une épingle à cheveux de sa poche. Lentement, très lentement, il l'inséra dans la serrure en faisant attention à ne pas l'effleurer. Il tourna l'épingle pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un déclic, confirmé par une étincelle magique au niveau de la serrure. Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la porte. L'air frais de la nuit le frappa et il inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Il sortit de la résidence, referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit dans les rues de Londres.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un chien noir trottinait en slalomant entre les passants du Chemin de Traverse, peu nombreux aussi tôt le matin. Il attrapa dans sa gueule un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier abandonné sur le trottoir et tourna dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, s'assit sur le trottoir et déplia le journal vers les dernières pages. Avec l'ascension fulgurante de Voldemort et de ses idées sur la pureté du sang, la Gazette avait rapidement préféré se mettre à l'abri en prouvant qu'ils étaient loin d'être contre ces idées. Depuis quelques années, une nouvelle rubrique nommée "Toujours purs" s'était frayée une place dans les pages du journal et présentait les dernières nouvelles à propos des membres des familles de sang-pur : la plupart du temps, la rubrique ne prenait que quelques lignes, se contentant d'annoncer un mariage entre deux familles pures ou un décès. Mais les auteurs désignés de ces nouvelles étaient toujours à l'affut de la moindre rumeur, du moindre ragot. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été la cause d'un certain nombre de scandales : la grossesse d'Andromeda suite à une liaison avec un né-moldu, Lucius Malefoy qui avait osé demander la main de Bellatrix alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que celle-ci était promise à Rodolphus Lestrange et, plus récemment, la mort accidentelle des parents de James et celui-ci héritant de la totalité de leur fortune. Il trouva enfin la rubrique qu'il cherchait et le premier coup d'œil confirma ses craintes : l'article était beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.

_**L'héritier de la famille Black déshérité**_

_Selon des sources sûres et récentes, Sirius Black, héritier de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur, se serait enfui de la demeure où il résidait jusqu'à présent avec ses parents et son jeune frère Regulus. Si, depuis maintenant quelques années, le jeune homme avait commencé à provoquer délibérément sa famille, notamment en étant le premier Black à être envoyé à Gryffondor où il fréquentait volontairement des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés, l'ex-héritier a asséné le coup de grâce à l'honneur de sa famille la nuit dernière. Profitant de la nuit pour échapper à la vigilance de ses parents, il a quitté le domicile et brisé définitivement ses derniers liens avec la noble famille des Black. Interrogé à ce sujet, Orion Black a juste déclaré qu'à ses yeux, Sirius n'était plus son fils, avant de nous assurer qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là et qu'il lui ferait payer cet affront. On ignore actuellement où se trouve l'ancien héritier, bien que la rumeur veuille qu'il se soit réfugié chez un de ses amis de Poudlard, peut-être un des nés-moldus dont il était si proche._

Sirius soupira. Il n'était pas surpris par la réaction de son père, mais il allait devoir faire attention. Orion n'était pas du genre à lancer de telles affirmations sans avoir réellement l'intention de les appliquer. S'adossant au mur du bâtiment de pierre derrière lui, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il ne pourrait rester longtemps dans la rue. Sa forme de Patmol le protègerait, mais il serait bien obligé de la quitter tôt ou tard, ne serait-ce que pour retourner à Poudlard dans un mois et deux semaines. Et il savait qu'Orion se tiendrait prêt à le cueillir ce jour là. Aller chez James était la première chose raisonnable à laquelle il avait pensé. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il aurait du se réfugier chez lui dès sa sortie de la maison. Mais c'était probablement trop tard maintenant. Orion était au courant de leur amitié et il se doutait qu'il attendait de pied ferme qu'il s'aventure chez James. Mais son père ne connaissait pas Patmol. Oui, ça restait la solution la plus sûre. Aller jusque chez James sous sa forme de chien, gratter à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre. Lui, il le reconnaîtrait, le laisserait entrer, et alors il pourrait reprendre sa forme humaine. Oui, ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher.

Sirius arriva au coin de la rue, au pied du panneau "Broadway Street". Il s'arrêta et scruta la rue déserte. Il apercevait la porte de la maison de James quelques mètres plus loin. Le chien se coucha sur le sol et resta immobile quelques minutes. C'était bien trop calme, bien trop attirant pour être vrai. Une étincelle attira son regard vers le ciel. Il scruta les airs et aperçut un éclat, approximativement au même endroit. Le soleil s'était brièvement dégagé de derrière les nuages, juste le temps de se refléter dans une fenêtre du 3e étage de la maison la plus proche de lui. Il sourit intérieurement. Prudent ne voulait pas dire parano. Après encore quelques minutes sans que personne ne passe dans la rue, il se releva. Il ne serait pas tiré d'affaire en passant sa vie ici. Il avança une patte dans la rue, puis marcha nonchalamment, adoptant la démarche du chien errant qu'il imitait parfaitement bien - selon Remus. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la maison, une vive douleur le saisit et il sentit en l'espace de quelques secondes ses poils rentrer dans sa peau, son corps s'étendre pour rapidement reprendre sa forme humaine. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui était arrivé. Une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule et il se sentit comme compressé dans tous les sens par un rouleau de caoutchouc. Quand la sensation s'arrêta, il retomba à plat ventre sur un sol froid. Il resta étendu quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Il était chez ses parents, dans le hall d'entrée. Il entendit derrière lui Orion ricaner :

- Tu es tellement prévisible, Sirius, c'en est presque pathétique…

Sirius se releva péniblement et Orion reprit :

- Tu croyais quoi, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te pointes chez Potter sous une autre forme que la tienne ? J'avoue que ton sortilège de métamorphose humaine était assez réussi…

- C'était quoi, ce truc ?

- Une cascade anti-magie. Métamorphose, déguisements, désillusions… Elle détecte et annule tout. Avec un sort d'invisibilité pour que tu tombes la tête la première dans le panneau.

Sirius ne répondit rien, encore sonné. Son père le saisit par les cheveux et lui enleva sa baguette de sa poche avant de le faire avancer vers les escaliers. L'obligeant à monter dans sa chambre, il le jeta violemment sur le parquet de la pièce et lança :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici. Tu as déshonoré les Black mais tu peux peut-être encore me rapporter un peu d'argent.

La porte claqua et Sirius entendit plusieurs sortilèges de verrouillage retentir. Il se redressa difficilement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce que son père avait voulu dire. Quelque chose le brûla dans la poche de sa robe. Son miroir à double-sens. _James_. Il le sortit et vit le visage de son meilleur ami dans le miroir.

- Sirius ? Sirius c'est quoi ces conneries que la Gazette a racontées ? Tu es où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je suis chez mes parents. Je me suis enfui… Je voulais venir chez toi mais… Mon père m'attendait. Il m'a rattrapé au coin de ta rue.

- Il t'a… commença James.

- Non. Il m'a juste enfermé dans ma chambre. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut faire.

- Calme-toi Sirius. Calme-toi. Et écoute-moi. On va te sortir de là d'accord ? Tu sais si ton père compte te garder longtemps dans ta chambre ?

- Il a dit que je resterai pas longtemps, non. Que… Que je pouvais lui rapporter de l'argent. J'ai rien compris.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre.

- Je crois qu'il revient ! s'écria Sirius.

- OK. On se rappelle dès qu'on peut. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là, d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Allez tiens le coup frangin. On se revoit très vite.

Sirius rangea son miroir dans sa poche au moment où son père ouvrait la porte à la volée. Il se leva de son lit et le regarda, mais Orion ne dit pas un mot. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- _Stupefix !_

Le rayon frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine et il s'évanouit avant d'avoir touché le sol.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais ne vit absolument rien autour de lui. Il se redressa et son bras heurta un mur de pierres froides. Il étendit doucement les bras pour discerner le tour de la pièce où il était. Petite, très petite. Il n'avait même pas la place d'écarter totalement les bras. Trois murs de pierre et une grille froide. Il se rapprocha de la grille et, à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il discerna qu'elle donnait sur un grand couloir, le long duquel s'étalaient d'autres cellules comme la sienne – avec d'autres personnes, vu les murmures qui s'en échappaient. Il frissonna violemment et constata qu'il ne portait que sa robe de sorcier, il n'avait plus sa cape de fourrure. En revanche, il soupira de soulagement en sentant son miroir à double-sens qui n'avait pas bougé de sa poche. Il hésita un instant à appeler James mais il réalisa rapidement que ça ne servait à rien. Il n'en savait pas plus que tout à l'heure sur l'endroit où il était – et encore moins sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Des éclats de voix jaillirent au bout du couloir, faisant taire aussitôt toutes les autres personnes enfermées. Deux personnes s'avancèrent dans le couloir, jetant un rapide regard sur chaque cellule. Elles arrivèrent devant lui et s'arrêtèrent.

- Tiens, il est là.

Sirius se tassa dans le fond de sa cage quand l'une des personnes ouvrit la grille. L'un d'eux le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à se redresser et à sortir de la cellule. Il se débattit violemment mais un coup de baguette lui attacha les bras dans le dos. Ils le traînèrent le long du couloir et le firent entrer dans une salle tout au fond. Ils le jetèrent violemment par terre avant de s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin. Sirius réussit à s'asseoir et regarder autour de lui. La table et les deux chaises étaient les seuls meubles, en plus d'un petit placard dans un coin au fond de la pièce qui ne devait pas faire plus d'une dizaine de mètres carrés. Observant les deux hommes discuter sans prêter attention à lui, il rugit :

- Eh ! Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

L'un d'eux lui jeta un regard agacé, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il cria un peu plus fort :

- Vous allez me répondre, putain ? On est où ?

Le plus grand des deux hommes se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il l'obligea à se redresser et esquissa un rictus.

- Ton père ne t'a même pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire de toi ?

Sirius ne répondit rien mais son silence fut suffisamment explicite.

- OK gamin, reprit l'homme devant lui. Ici tu es dans les coulisses du marché aux esclaves de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ton père t'a laissé ici contre un petit paquet d'argent. Tu vas rester dans ta cellule jusqu'au moment où tu seras vendu, mais en attendant on doit estimer le prix auquel on va te vendre, et c'est pour ça qu'on est dans cette pièce. Et je te préviens tout de suite, on s'embarrasse rarement d'esclaves que personne ne veut acheter. Alors si tu espères rester en vie, tu as intérêt à fermer ta gueule et à montrer aux clients que tu seras un esclave bien obéissant, c'est compris ?

Sirius pâlit, trop sonné par la nouvelle pour répondre. Son père l'avait vendu comme esclave. Au fond, il devait avouer que ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de lui mais… Putain, qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Il y avait toujours une maigre chance qu'il réussisse à contacter James et que celui-ci le rachète, mais il ne voulait pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Il devrait trouver le moyen de s'en tirer. Seul. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache quand il allait être vendu – et combien de temps il aurait pour réfléchir à un plan. Le vendeur qui lui avait parlé agita sa baguette et ses liens volèrent en éclats.

- Déshabille-toi.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, reculant contre le mur. L'homme soupira et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Ne fais pas le con. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais plus fort que nous.

Le tenant d'une main, il lui arracha sa robe de l'autre, le laissant en boxer. Le deuxième vendeur s'approcha de lui et demanda :

- Alors, ça vaut combien à ton avis ?

- Peut-être un petit paquet… Il est assez musclé.

L'autre homme le regarda, le saisit par l'épaule, le retourna et ricana :

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était de l'arnaque… Regarde ces cicatrices sur son dos, qui voudrait d'un esclave aussi marqué ?

Sirius tenta à nouveau de se débattre. Il détestait que quelqu'un voie les traces des coups decanneque son père avait pris l'habitude de lui asséner à chaque fois qu'il revenait de Poudlard. La seule personne qui l'avait déjà vu torse-nu était James – après que celui-ci l'ait convaincu de le laisser le soigner.

- Bon, tu vas te calmer oui ? rugit l'un des vendeurs.

L'autre sourit :

- Je te l'avais dit, c'est une arnaque ce gamin… Incapable de tenir en place, son dos témoigne que c'est un petit con !

- Il a des avantages quand même. Jeune, musclé, assez beau… Et je suis sûr qu'il serait agréable au lit !

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et Sirius se débattit de plus belle.

- Lâchez-moi… murmura-t-il. Je veux pas…

La prise de celui qui le tenait se raffermit.

- Tais-toi donc un peu. Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas être vendu, on peut te placer dès maintenant un avada entre les deux yeux !

Sirius ferma les yeux. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire. _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je te tirerai de là_. James. Il savait qu'il ferait l'impossible pour le sauver mais il ne voulait pas avoir recours à son aide. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un homme de petite taille, habillé d'une robe élégante. Sûrement un homme d'affaires.

- On a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'un des esclaves qu'on devait vendre ce matin est mort dans la nuit. Déjà qu'on en avait pas beaucoup… On ne peut pas proposer uniquement deux esclaves dans la journée ! Vous en avez un autre, en réserve ?

Les deux hommes réfléchirent un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne rompe le silence.

- Aucun en état. La plupart de ceux qu'on a déjà dressés sont encore trop mal en point, ils ne peuvent pas être présentés maintenant.

- Et celui-là ? demanda le petit homme en désignant Sirius.

- Celui-là est celui qui nécessite le plus de dressage. On ne va pas envoyer un petit con incapable de fermer sa gueule deux minutes.

- En même temps… commenta l'autre vendeur. Tu l'as dis toi-même, regarde son dos ! Après toutes les raclées qu'il a du se prendre, il est toujours aussi con… On pourrait tenter, certains clients aiment les esclaves qu'ils ont besoin de mater un peu.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas de grabuge sur la scène de vente. Soit vous m'envoyez celui-là en vous débrouillant pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, soit vous me trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme ressortit et les deux vendeurs se regardèrent. Sans échanger un mot, ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord. Celui qui le tenait relâcha sa prise et sourit.

- Finalement tu vas peut-être partir d'ici un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Il se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit un pantalon noir.

- Enfile ça pendant qu'on règle les derniers détails à ton propos.

Sirius prit le pantalon mais ne répondit rien. Les deux hommes retournèrent s'asseoir à la table. Il enfila le vêtement mille fois trop serré et moulant. Remarquant que les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos, il avisa les lambeaux de sa robe par terre. Il se baissa lentement, silencieusement, et trouva rapidement son miroir à double sens. Notant que les vendeurs ne s'étaient pas retournés, il glissa rapidement le miroir dans la poche du pantalon. La forme de sa poche montrait de façon plus qu'évidente qu'elle contenait quelque chose, mais il faisait confiance au sortilège que Remus avait lancé dessus, deux ans auparavant. Il posa un doigt sur le verre et murmura inaudiblement :

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Le miroir devint chaud quelques secondes pendant que Sirius sentait qu'il se déformait, s'aplatissait, et épousait totalement la forme de sa jambe. Deux secondes plus tard, il était impossible de deviner qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il esquissa un sourire et remercia Remus intérieurement. Il avait eu l'idée de ce sortilège lorsque James s'était fait confisquer le sien par Rusard en 5e année, et l'avait mis en place de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le remarquer, à moins de plonger la main dans sa poche.

- Bon, c'est entendu. Et on laisse les acheteurs négocier si on arrive pas à s'en débarrasser pour 500 gallions.

Le vendeur qui venait de parler se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Et j'espère que tu as bien compris ce qu'on t'a dit, petit enfoiré. Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, c'est bien compris ? Au pire on a tous les moyens pour ça.

Il remarqua que son collègue venait de sortir une cravache du placard. Il rattacha les mains de Sirius d'un coup de baguette et le prit par l'épaule.

- Allez, je l'emmène, la vente va commencer dans quelques minutes.

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Sirius qui sembla reprendre ses esprits. Saisi par un accès de panique, il donna un violent coup d'épaule pour faire lâcher prise au vendeur.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il d'une voix plus suppliante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lâchez-moi, je veux pas !

L'homme abattit violemment sa cravache sur son dos, le faisant sursauter de douleur. Le coup était mille fois plus fort que ce à quoi il était habitué avec son père et il se douta que la cravache avait été ensorcelée. Deux autres coups tout aussi brutaux suivirent avant que l'homme ne demande :

- C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

Sirius ne répondit rien et un quatrième coup frappa son dos lacéré.

- Tu apprendras à répondre quand on te pose une question, petit con ! Allez avance maintenant !

Il le poussa dans le couloir sombre et Sirius pensa que l'homme le renfermerait dans sa cellule quelques instants, mais ils passèrent sans ralentir devant la succession de grilles avant de tourner vers un couloir plus éclairé. Sirius remarqua que ce couloir débouchait sur un escalier d'où filtrait la lumière du jour. Il eut à peine le temps de caresser l'idée de s'enfuir par ici. Un homme imposant qui devait facilement faire deux fois son poids en descendit et saisit Sirius par l'épaule.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il en détaillant le Gryffondor de la tête aux pieds.

- 500 gallions, négociable si on n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une baguette que Sirius reconnut aussitôt comme la sienne. Tu demanderas à son acheteur s'il veut la garder.

Il acquiesça et poussa Sirius vers l'escalier, le faisant avancer tellement vite qu'il trébucha. Ils montèrent les marches et l'adolescent plissa les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il était sur une estrade de bois, face à la foule qui passait dans l'allée devant lui, certains s'arrêtant, d'autres ne jetant pas un œil. L'homme qui le retenait toujours fermement lui détacha les bras avant d'attacher à nouveau la corde férocement à un de ses poignets. Il lui asséna un coup de cravache dans le dos et Sirius se cambra légèrement sous la douleur.

- Tiens-toi droit !

Il s'efforça de se redresser et regarda autour de lui. Deux autres personnes, vêtues comme lui d'un simple pantalon noir, étaient attachées et surveillées chacune par un homme aussi imposant que celui qui le retenait. En bas de l'estrade, beaucoup de personnes les regardaient, et certaines d'entre elles étaient montées pour examiner de plus près l'un des deux autres esclaves. Une personne encagoulée franchit les escaliers de l'estrade et s'approcha de lui. Elle demanda :

- Vous le faites à combien ?

Sirius devina d'après sa voix que c'était une vieille femme.

- 500 gallions.

La femme lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à redresser la tête. Elle le détailla quelques minutes, dégageant son visage d'une mèche noire qui lui barrait le front, effleurant du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui zébraient son dos avant de lancer à l'homme qui le tenait.

- Il ne vaut pas plus que 150 gallions.

- 500 gallions madame, répondit uniquement le vendeur.

- Vous ne le vendrez jamais ! lâcha-t-elle avec mépris avant de se tourner vers les autres esclaves.

Sirius pâlit légèrement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était debout en plein soleil sur l'estrade. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue, les coups de cravache pour l'obliger à se redresser tombaient de plus en plus souvent. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il distingua le soleil à son point le plus haut. _Midi,_ pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure se terminait la vente, il ne savait même pas quel serait le pire pour lui : être vendu ou être tué. Il remarqua que l'esclave à sa gauche venait de partir avec un acheteur. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, beaucoup de personnes l'examinèrent mais toutes refusaient de l'acheter à plus de 100 gallions. Les mêmes remarques tombaient à chaque fois. _Couvert de cicatrices. Pas que ça à faire de mater un esclave à la cravache, c'est votre boulot ça !_ Chaque acheteur, chaque humiliation lui enlevait un peu plus d'amour propre, le décourageant, le fatiguant plus que le soleil ou sa position immobile depuis le début de la journée. Le deuxième esclave fut vendu vers la fin de l'après-midi. Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait de moins en moins de passage dans l'allée. Alors que le soleil se couchait et que la rue était désormais déserte, le petit homme d'affaires que Sirius avait vu le matin monta sur l'estrade.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à vendre celui-là ?

- Non. Aucune offre à plus de 150 gallions.

L'homme détailla Sirius quelques secondes et décida :

- Laisse-le encore une heure, après on remballe tout. Si un acheteur se pointe, laisse-le lui au prix qu'il voudra, mais essaye quand même de négocier un maximum. Sinon tu l'achèves.

Il acquiesça et le petit homme repartit vers les sous-sols. Sa dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sirius. _Sinon tu l'achèves._ Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de se retourner pour reprendre sa baguette au colosse qui le retenait, mais celui-ci l'avait maîtrisé dès la première seconde à chaque tentative. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été incapable de se tirer de cette situation, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que mourir bêtement lorsque les gérants du marché en auront assez d'attendre.

- Excusez-moi… Il est encore en vente ?

La voix le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager le visage de la personne qui venait de parler. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Oui monsieur. Vous voulez y jeter un œil ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Severus Rogue.

Le Serpentard saisit Sirius par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il le foudroya du regard mais les yeux de Rogue lui montraient ouvertement qu'il savourait la situation. Sirius se retira vivement.

- Me touche pas ! rugit-il.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la cravache s'abattit sur son dos avec une rare violence. Deux autres coups tombèrent avant que le vendeur ne s'adresse à Rogue.

- Toutes nos excuses monsieur. C'est un petit rebelle, mais qui se calme assez vite. Vous prendrez plaisir à le mater et à le soumettre.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Rogue avec un rictus.

Le Serpentard posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner. Il effleura du doigt les marques de coups sur son dos et Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour s'interdire de bouger. Il avait horreur que quelqu'un voit ses cicatrices, mais laisser Severus Rogue les toucher était juste insupportable.

- Visiblement d'autres auront essayé de le mater avant moi… commenta Rogue. Vous le faites à combien ?

L'homme hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- 200 gallions.

- Il en vaut pas 50 ! s'exclama Rogue. Je refuse de mettre autant d'argent dans un petit con qui va me faire perdre du temps. Regardez-le, non seulement il est blessé, mais ça se voit qu'il est épuisé. Incapable de se tenir droit, il pue la sueur… 50 gallions, pas plus.

- Il a beaucoup d'avantages, vous savez… Regardez un peu ses muscles. Il est jeune, il pourra vous être utile pour des tâches lourdes ou pénibles… Même si vous voulez en faire un esclave sexuel, il sera très agréable au lit…

Rogue laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos du Gryffondor avant de descendre vers son pantalon et de poser une main sur ses fesses, sur lesquelles il donna une légère claque. Sirius se débattit mais la poigne du vendeur menaça de lui briser l'épaule.

- C'est vrai qu'il a un bon petit cul… Mais c'est bien son seul avantage. 100 gallions ou rien.

- Très bien, va pour 100 gallions monsieur.

Severus laissa tomber une bourse dans la main tendue du vendeur, qui lui donna la corde attachée au poignet de Sirius. Prenant réellement conscience que Rogue l'avait acheté, il tenta de lui asséner un coup de coude.

- Lâche-moi connard ! Je veux pas être ton esclave, lâche-moi !

Il se débattit violemment et parvint presque à faire lâcher prise à Rogue mais le vendeur le saisit par le poignet aussi fort que s'il avait voulu lui broyer les os sous sa poigne. Il lui tordit férocement les bras dans son dos avant de jeter un sort qui lui attacha les poignets, l'empêchant de bouger. Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et le vendeur se tourna vers Rogue.

- Votre esclave, monsieur. Et permettez-moi de vous laisser ceci en prime, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la cravache. Cadeau de la maison. Souhaitez-vous garder sa baguette ?

- Ce sera toujours utile pour allumer un feu, répondit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules. Merci bien.

Il prit la cravache, empoigna Sirius par les cheveux de l'autre main et transplana avec lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius retomba à plat ventre sur un parquet de bois, hoquetant légèrement de douleur. Rogue était debout à coté de lui. Le Serpentard ricana :

- Tu dois vraiment être un bon à rien pour qu'ils te vendent aussi peu cher… Ils auront au moins compris ce que tu vaux vraiment…

- Va te faire foutre, souffla Sirius.

Il tenta de se redresser mais ses bras étaient toujours tordus et attachés dans son dos. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta contre un mur, lui permettant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre de taille moyenne, adossé contre la seule porte. A sa droite, une grande cheminée couvrait la quasi-totalité du mur. Un lit deux places recouvert d'une couverture verte foncée occupait tout le milieu de la pièce, laissant juste la place pour deux placards, contre le mur à sa gauche. A coté de lui, un bureau de taille moyenne avait été posé juste à coté de la porte. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui tenait toujours la cravache que le vendeur lui avait laissée. Sans signe avant-coureur, le Serpentard l'abattit violemment sur ses cotes, lui arrachant un gémissement. Deux autres coups tombèrent avant que Rogue ne le saisisse par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se redresser.

- Répète-moi ce que t'as dis, souffla-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre, connard ! cracha-t-il en foudroyant Rogue du regard.

Un coup de poing tomba sur sa mâchoire.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Black, tu n'es plus à Poudlard. Tu m'appartiens entièrement et Potter n'est plus là pour te protéger. Je peux faire absolument ce que je veux de toi. Alors je te conseille de me respecter un minimum.

- Depuis quand les bâtards graisseux ont droit à du respect ?

Rogue le jeta par terre et lui décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans les reins.

- Depuis que tu es mon esclave et que je peux par conséquent à n'importe quel moment décider de te tabasser, de te laisser crever de faim, de te foutre dans mon lit pour t'enculer ou de te laisser à la disposition de quiconque serait prêt à me payer pour passer ses nerfs sur toi.

Sirius ricana :

- Tu te crois impressionnant ? Tu me fais pas peur, pauvre con !

Un coup de pied tomba contre sa mâchoire. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se redresser et à avancer vers les placards au fond de la chambre. Il en ouvrit un totalement vide et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je te laisse réfléchir tranquillement. Et je te conseille d'être calmé quand je reviendrai.

Il obligea Sirius à se pencher et à se tasser au fond du meuble qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de haut. La porte claqua et se verrouilla. Le Gryffondor se débattit violemment, tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec un coup d'épaule et hurla :

- Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, sale bâtard ? Tu m'enfermes parce que tu sais que tu fais pas le poids contre moi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint mais Sirius était persuadé que Rogue était encore dans sa chambre. Il reprit :

- Eh, Servilus ! Réponds au lieu de te planquer ! Détache-moi les mains et on va voir lequel de nous deux va respecter l'autre ! Tu te crois le plus fort, mais tu faisais vachement moins le fier à la fin de nos BUSES, quand tu t'es retrouvé la tête en bas et le cul à l'air !

La porte du placard s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Les poings serrés, Rogue semblait bouillonner de rage. Il murmura entre ses dents :

- Très bien. Si tu veux qu'on emploie la manière forte, moi ça me va aussi.

Saisissant Sirius par les cheveux, il le traîna hors du placard pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller, dos au mur de la chambre. Sans signe avant-coureur, Rogue balança un violent coup de pied sous le menton du Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Un deuxième suivit contre sa joue. Plusieurs coups tombèrent sur son visage. L'un d'eux le frappa au milieu de la figure et Sirius hurla de douleur lorsqu'un craquement sinistre résonna au niveau de son nez. Un flot de sang s'écoula sur son visage et il se pencha en avant, recroquevillé aux pieds de Rogue pour tenter de se protéger, suffoquant.

- Non, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Le Serpentard lui agrippa les cheveux pour l'obliger à redresser la tête. D'autres coups tombèrent sous son menton, sur son nez déjà brisé, sur sa mâchoire. Sirius s'écroula sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La douleur devenait poignante, insoutenable. Il tenta de respirer mais son nez et sa mâchoire étaient trop douloureux, déclenchant un pic de douleur à chaque inspiration.

- Tu as autre chose à dire ? demanda Rogue.

Sirius ne répondit rien et un nouveau coup de pied tomba sur sa mâchoire, faisant danser des étoiles devant ses yeux fermés.

- Réponds-moi !

Il essaya. Mais au moment où il voulut ouvrir la bouche, la douleur de sa mâchoire franchit un nouveau cap et seul un long gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres. Rogue ricana :

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

Sirius sentit à peine le Serpentard le jeter à nouveau dans le placard. Il l'entendit s'accroupir près de lui et lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Quant à se retrouver le cul à l'air, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite en faire l'expérience.

La porte claqua et se verrouilla. Doucement, il appuya sa tête contre la paroi du meuble, les yeux fermés, luttant contre la douleur insupportable. Une voix retentit dans ses oreilles. A moins que ce ne soit un effet de son imagination ? _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là. _La voix répétait la même phrase en boucle. _Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là. _Se laissant bercer par la voix de James, il cessa de lutter contre la douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Suite dans deux semaines, je poste un dimanche sur deux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans une reviews !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Juste un petit avertissement : Le chapitre ci-dessous est TRES violent. S'il est trop violent pour vous, le chapitre 3 permettra sans aucun problème de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre. Je précise que ce chapitre sera le seul véritablement violent de la fic.

Un grand merci à Khalya, ma bêta chérie !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il voulut poser une main sur sa mâchoire endolorie, mais il ne réussit qu'à raviver la douleur dans ses poignets attachés. Un rayon de lumière filtrait sous la porte du placard et il en déduisit qu'il était resté inconscient toute la nuit – voire une bonne partie de la journée. Il se redressa légèrement, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène et remarqua avec soulagement que la douleur de son nez était devenue supportable. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de sa mâchoire. Son ventre lui signalait avec force qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était parti de chez ses parents, mais, en supposant que Rogue s'en soucie, il savait qu'il serait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et encore moins de mâcher quoi que ce soit. Son miroir à double-sens était toujours dans sa poche mais il songea que plusieurs jours s'écouleraient avant qu'il ne puisse parler normalement et que Rogue accepte de lui détacher les mains. Il reposa sa tête contre la paroi du meuble. Dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que la douleur diminue. Et éviter les coups au maximum pendant ce temps là. <em>Dors<em>, pensa-t-il, _ça t'évitera au moins d'avoir mal pendant un moment. _Ses yeux se refermèrent, mais quasiment au même moment, la porte du placard s'ouvrit. Il plissa les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du jour, et discerna le Serpentard debout devant lui. Il le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à se redresser pour lui faire face.

- C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

Sirius effleura l'idée de tenter de lui répondre malgré la douleur. Lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Qu'il préférait crever plutôt que de lui obéir. Un souvenir lui revint en tête. _Il avait 13 ans. Pendant l'été qui le séparait de sa troisième rentrée à Poudlard, son père lui avait à nouveau reproché de ne pas faire honneur à sa famille, d'enchaîner les retenues et d'avoir lui-même reçu plusieurs lettres l'avertissant de son comportement. La canne de son père était tombée sur son dos. Violemment. Longtemps. Quelques jours après, il l'avait autorisé à passer une semaine chez James. "Je ne vais pas te reprocher de fréquenter un membre d'une famille aussi ancienne que la sienne", avait-il dit. Mais son père ignorait que Remus aussi était chez James pendant ce temps là. Tous les trois dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il avait fini par leur raconter la punition de son père. Après un instant de silence, Remus avait murmuré : "Je te comprends, Sirius. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te tenir à carreaux uniquement pour faire plaisir à ton père et je ne vais pas te le reprocher ! Mais sois prudent quand tu es face à lui. Il est plus fort que toi et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour te défendre. Alors abandonne, juste le temps des vacances. Garde tes forces pour quand ça vaudra la peine de te battre". _Garde tes forces pour quand ça vaudra la peine de te battre. Remus avait toujours eu de bons conseils. Et il avait raison encore une fois. Il le savait. Il _devrait_ se tenir à carreaux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Sa mâchoire était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse lui répondre. Il se contenta de foudroyer Rogue du regard. Celui-ci esquissa un rictus.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour du courage ou de la débilité profonde. Te connaissant, je choisirais plutôt la deuxième option. Tu penses vraiment être en position de me résister ?

Sirius ne lui répondit que par un regard noir.

- Tu voudrais me tenir tête alors que tu n'as même pas assez de courage pour affronter la douleur de ta mâchoire ? Tu es vraiment pathétique, Black… Aie au moins l'audace de me répondre ! Tu penses être en position de me résister ?

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais, avant qu'un seul son n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche, la douleur le submergea et des éclairs noirs valsèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement étranglé. Rogue éclata de rire.

- Sirius Black obligé de fermer sa gueule… Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça !

Rogue franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, passa une main dans le bas de son dos et la fit lentement glisser sous son pantalon, laissant ses doigts effleurer ses fesses. Sirius se débattit et tenta de reculer, mais Rogue le plaqua contre un mur.

- Ne fais pas le con, Black. Tu n'as aucune envie de te prendre d'autres coups dans le visage, crois-moi.

Le Serpentard fit glisser sa main sur ses hanches avant de la ressortir de son pantalon.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air mal foutu… commenta Rogue. Je suis sûr que tu ferais une bonne petite putain…

Sirius se débattit plus violemment. Il réussit à lui décocher un violent coup d'épaule qui le fit reculer de quelques centimètres. Rogue tira sa baguette et Sirius fut plaqué face contre le mur de la chambre, immobilisé. Il sentit le Serpentard se rapprocher de lui. Se collant contre lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, mon chien.

Rogue lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et un cri de douleur s'étouffa dans la gorge de Sirius. Il tomba à genoux, luttant contre la douleur impossible à supporter. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux fermés et il se sentit à peine s'effondrer, recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit le Serpentard le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Instinctivement, il rebaissa la tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger des coups qui suivraient. Mais Rogue le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever.

- J'espère que le message est bien passé… lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais il laissa le Serpentard le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Celui-ci murmura à son oreille :

- Peu importe ce que tu tenteras, tu ne pourras pas me désobéir bien longtemps, mets-toi ça en tête. Alors je te conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver.

Il laissa à nouveau ses doigts glisser le long du torse de Sirius, pour finalement s'aventurer autour de sa chute de reins. Ils parcoururent le haut de son pantalon et il remarqua, autant pour Sirius que pour lui-même.

- La plupart des pantalons d'esclaves ont les poches fendues pour permettre un accès total… Je me demande si c'est le cas de celui-ci…

Il glissa une main dans sa poche gauche, qu'il parcourut longuement avant de la ressortir. Sirius pâlit au moment où sa main passa dans sa poche droite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Rogue sortit le miroir à double-sens de la poche de Sirius et l'examina rapidement. Le Gryffondor se débattit contre les liens autour de ses poignets. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue prendre la seule chance qu'il lui restait de contacter James. Le Serpentard parut remarquer son désespoir :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le rendrais, tu n'as nullement besoin d'un miroir. Si tu as besoin d'une idée d'à quoi tu ressembles, crois-moi sur parole, tu as une sale gueule.

Il s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et jeta le miroir dedans avant de le verrouiller d'un coup de baguette. Puis il revint vers Sirius.

- Maintenant, petit con, je te laisse une chance de me prouver que tu peux être bon à autre chose qu'à te faire enculer…

Il agita sa baguette et une bassine d'eau savonneuse avec une éponge apparut à coté d'eux. Rogue désigna le placard dans lequel il l'avait enfermé. Sirius remarqua qu'avec son nez cassé, le fond était couvert de traces de sang séché. Le Serpentard lui détacha les mains d'un coup de baguette.

- Nettoie un peu tes conneries.

Sirius effleura l'idée de le renvoyer balader. Mais il savait que c'était une peine perdue. Il n'avait plus de baguette, plus de moyen de contacter James et il ne se sortirait pas de là en cassant la gueule de Rogue à la moldue – bien que l'envie le démangeait sérieusement. Et il avait mal. Sa mâchoire lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en miettes. _Garde tes forces pour quand ça en vaudra la peine, _pensa-t-il, _abandonne, juste pour l'instant, juste le temps que ça fasse moins mal._

- Dépêche-toi ! rugit Rogue.

Une gifle tomba, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le placard et commença à frotter les tâches de sang qui maculaient la moitié du meuble. Il savait qu'il pouvait nettoyer ça en deux minutes – Rusard lui avait fait astiquer des meubles bien plus sales que celui-là – mais la douleur de sa mâchoire était devenue insoutenable. Les yeux fermés, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. L'éponge retomba par terre sans qu'il s'en rende compte et une poigne violente se referma sur ses cheveux. Sirius replia instinctivement un bras devant son visage mais le Serpentard le força à se redresser et le jeta contre le mur. Une deuxième gifle le frappa tout aussi violemment que la première. Immobilisé par la douleur, il ne réussit même pas à se débattre lorsque Rogue lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste. Ce fut lorsqu'il le jeta sur son lit qu'il réussit à reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de repousser le Serpentard mais celui-ci lui attacha les mains aux montants du lit d'un coup de baguette. Il essaya de briser les liens, se débattant violemment pour échapper à son ennemi qui le tenait toujours par les cheveux. Il murmura à son oreille :

- Débats-toi autant que tu veux, ça en sera d'autant plus délectable pour moi.

Un autre coup de baguette attacha ses chevilles au pied du lit. Rogue se plaça derrière lui et lui maintint la tête contre l'oreiller, l'empêchant de bouger. De sa main libre, il saisit fermement ses hanches et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec. Le hurlement de Sirius fut camouflé par l'oreiller qui le bâillonnait. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur, qu'une barre de fer le transperçait de tout son long. Des vagues de douleur le submergeaient, l'assaillaient, l'empêchant presque de déterminer où exactement il avait mal. Il sentit Rogue le saisir par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se cambrer sous ses coups de reins. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque le Serpentard accéléra ses mouvements. Une claque tomba sur sa hanche droite.

- Ferme ta gueule !

Le rythme s'intensifia quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne se libère en lui, lui laissant une sensation de souillure profonde. Le Serpentard se retira, détacha les liens du Gryffondor d'un coup de baguette et l'attira dos contre lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Je suis soulagé de voir que t'es au moins bon à ça.

Se relevant, il traîna Sirius par les cheveux et le renferma dans le placard dont la porte claqua. Sirius passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il refoula les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé au marché aux esclaves, il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer. Il savait que c'était exactement ce que voulait son père, ce que voulait Rogue : le voir craquer. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir là. Peu importe ce que ferait Rogue, il ne s'abaisserait pas à pleurer devant lui ou à le supplier. Il n'entendait plus le Serpentard dans sa chambre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte du placard verrouillée avant de se recroqueviller au fond du meuble. _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je te tirerai de là !_ Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage en ré-entendant la voix de James. Il lui faisait confiance, il savait que James le sauverait. Mais au bout de combien de temps ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque la lumière du jour éclata devant lui.

- Bien dormi ? lança la voix railleuse de Rogue.

Il n'essaya pas de répondre, sachant que cela ne ferait que raviver plus violemment la douleur de sa mâchoire.

- Lève-toi.

Sirius obéit, soulagé que le Serpentard ne le prenne pas par les cheveux pour le traîner comme il s'y attendait. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsque les doigts de Rogue parcoururent son visage, glissant doucement de ses tempes jusqu'à sa mâchoire légèrement gonflée. Rogue s'écarta de lui, ouvrit un deuxième placard et sortit une serviette de toilette.

- Suis-moi.

Il suivit le Serpentard hors de la chambre, arrivant dans un long couloir qu'ils longèrent avant de s'arrêter devant la troisième porte à droite après celle de la chambre. Rogue tendit la serviette à Sirius et désigna la porte.

- Va te prendre une douche et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre. Inutile de te préciser que toutes les autres portes sont fermées à clé.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la minuscule salle de bains. La cabine de douche prenait la moitié de la pièce, à coté d'un petit lavabo au-dessus duquel un miroir était accroché. Sirius dévisagea son reflet quelques secondes. Sa mâchoire était couverte d'hématomes plus ou moins violacés et il n'avait pas imaginé être si pâle. Il ouvrit le robinet et plongea la tête dessous, savourant l'eau froide qui apaisait sa mâchoire. Il réalisa à quel point il avait soif. Il réussit à entrouvrir la bouche et laissa l'eau couler dans sa gorge de longues minutes. Il referma le robinet et entra dans la douche. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque le jet d'eau froide tomba au-dessus de sa tête. Il tendit la main vers le robinet d'eau chaude mais une violente brûlure le frappa au creux de la main. Sortilège cuisant pour l'empêcher d'y toucher. Il aurait du s'en douter après tout. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il laissa l'eau couler sur ses cheveux, sur son dos, nettoyant le sang séché des coups de cravache qu'il avait reçus. Les yeux fermés, il savoura longuement la sensation de l'eau avant que la température de celle-ci ne le fasse violemment frissonner. Il se résolut à sortir de la douche, s'enveloppa dans la serviette délicieusement douce et se sécha rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Rogue ne lui avait pas laissé de vêtements. Jusqu'à présent, la douleur l'avait trop obnubilé pour qu'il puisse ressentir la moindre gêne, mais il aurait préféré éviter de se retrouver à nouveau totalement nu face à son pire ennemi. Il enroula la serviette autour de lui avant de ressortir de la salle de bains. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Rogue l'attendre face à la porte.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas noyé. C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais attendre, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Laisse la serviette ici, ordonna-t-il en désignant le lavabo d'un signe de tête.

Sirius hésita une fraction de seconde à se débarrasser de la seule chose qui le recouvrait un minimum. Rogue sembla remarquer sa gêne et esquissa un rictus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me cacher ? Les marques de coups dans ton dos qui prouvent à quel point tu adores prendre des corrections ou ton cul de putain ? Je suis déjà au courant pour les deux, alors pose cette serviette et suis-moi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles déjà re-tester la cravache que j'ai eue en prime en t'achetant ?

Sirius le foudroya du regard mais obtempéra. Il n'avait plus la force de recevoir d'autres corrections. Il suivit le Serpentard dans sa chambre. Rogue se retourna vers lui et observa sa mâchoire quelques secondes.

- Ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

Sirius le foudroya du regard. _A ton avis._ Le Serpentard lui décocha un coup de poing dans la joue et il retomba sur le sol, immobilisé par la douleur.

- Réponds-moi. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer d'un rapide signe de tête. Rogue le tira par les cheveux pour le forcer à se relever et il pointa sa baguette magique vers lui. Une vague de douleur l'envahit au moment où un CRAC retentissait. Il plaqua sa main sur sa joue et attendit quelques secondes que la douleur disparaisse.

- Ça va mieux ?

Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait plus mal. Quand même un peu, mais rien comparé à la douleur qui l'obnubilait depuis plusieurs jours. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène par la bouche. Une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Sa voix était rauque, tremblante, mais il réussit à demander :

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Je ne te cache rien, Black, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Mais tes gémissements étouffés sont lassants, à la longue. Je reçois quelques amis ce soir… Que des gens que tu connais bien. Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Rosier… Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous préférerons tous t'entendre hurler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte du salon claquer. Ses épaules le faisaient souffrir mais il avait suffisamment longtemps cherché une position plus confortable pour savoir que c'était une peine perdue. Agenouillé dans un coin du mur, ses bras étaient attachés à un anneau au-dessus de lui. Pas assez haut pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout, trop haut pour qu'il puisse se reposer entièrement sur ses genoux. Juste assez haut pour que ses bras soutiennent le poids de son corps, en faisant peser toute la douleur sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des heures. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis les trois ou quatre jours qu'il avait passés chez Rogue, et la douleur de son estomac était progressivement remplacée par de légers vertiges. Il leva la tête vers Rogue, accompagné de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce dernier écarquilla les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- J'avais besoin d'un esclave, le marché de l'allée des embrumes le proposait à pas trop cher.

Lestrange dévisagea le Gryffondor agenouillé sur le sol. Sirius était méconnaissable. Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir, ses cheveux n'avaient pas vu de shampoing depuis longtemps. Les ecchymoses violettes autour de sa mâchoire contrastaient avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Son dos était couvert de marques de coups de cravache, dont certaines saignaient encore. Il se mordait férocement les lèvres et une expression de douleur était marquée sur son visage.

- Et tu n'aurais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire obéir, par hasard ? demanda Lestrange. Je m'en chargerai volontiers…

Sirius soutint le regard du Serpentard. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à oublier l'humiliation que James et lui-même lui avaient fait subir un mois auparavant, juste avant la fin de l'année. Sirius était persuadé que Lestrange pensait à la même chose. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et, d'un geste, appuya violemment sur son dos pour le forcer à se pencher encore plus en avant, tirant douloureusement sur ses épaules. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Lestrange esquissa un sourire et demanda :

- Tu comptes le laisser ici ce soir, j'espère ? Ce serait dommage que les autres n'en profitent pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisserai même assurer le spectacle, si tu veux !

Lestrange adressa un sourire carnassier à Sirius. Une chose était sûre, il était bien décidé à lui faire payer son dernier affront.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius resta allongé par terre, le front contre le sol. Il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se força à inspirer de longues bouffées d'oxygène. Lorsque le sol arrêta de tanguer sous lui, il essaya de se redresser… Et un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit retomber. Tous les Serpentards étaient arrivés, assis dans le salon sur les canapés et fauteuils qui entouraient généralement la table basse. Mais Rogue avait enlevé la table. Il avait détaché les cordes qui le retenaient, l'avait tiré par les cheveux et jeté au milieu du cercle de Serpentards. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps les coups de pied, les sortilèges de brûlure et les éclats de rire s'étaient enchaînés. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient lassés ou s'ils réservaient leurs forces pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il essayait juste de lutter pour rester conscient.

- T'as l'air fatigué, Black, lança Lestrange. Besoin d'un réveil ?

Il agita sa baguette et une vague d'eau glaciale déferla sur Sirius, qui hurla de douleur avant de se mettre à trembler violemment. Lestrange fit disparaître l'eau sur le sol d'un coup de baguette, mais Sirius continua à frissonner sur le sol.

- Besoin que je te réchauffe ? Rogue m'a dit que tu avais un bon petit cul, j'aimerais bien y goûter…

Lestrange le saisit violemment par les cheveux pour le jeter vers le coin du mur où il avait passé l'après-midi. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rattacha les poignets, le forçant à rester dans la même position douloureuse, tourné contre le mur, ses épaules menaçant de céder à la pression à chaque seconde. Lestrange lui asséna un coup de genou, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes, avant de le pénétrer violemment. Sirius hurla, mais ses cris ne parvinrent pas à masquer l'éclat de rire général qui résonna. Étrangement, les rires des Serpentards le blessaient plus que les assauts de Rodolphus. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à disparaître, à s'échapper. Lentement, les rires s'estompèrent et la douleur disparut_. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans le salon de Rogue, il était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il leva les yeux et constata qu'il n'était pas seul. James se tenait debout devant lui._

_- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'étais chez Rogue…_

_Le regard de son meilleur ami se voila de tristesse. Il s'accroupit face à lui._

_- Tiens le coup, frangin. Tu sais que je te tirerai de là, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tiens le coup. Reste en vie. Et je te jure que je m'occupe du reste._

_James le serra contre lui. Sirius murmura d'un air perdu :_

_- Je veux pas y retourner…_

_- Alors reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi… Oublie-les, oublie tout. Reste ici le temps que je te retrouve._

_Sirius ferma les yeux et une vive douleur le percuta en pleine tempe._ Il était de nouveau chez Rogue, enchaîné contre le mur, subissant les assauts de Lestrange qui venait de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur.

- Ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais hurla lorsque Lestrange lui cogna à nouveau la tête. Le Serpentard resserra sa prise sur ses hanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, tandis que ses mouvements s'accéléraient. Lorsqu'il se libéra en lui dans un grognement rauque, Sirius s'effondra, uniquement retenu par les cordes attachant ses poignets au mur. Il s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration. La douleur lui martelait les hanches, la faim et l'épuisement lui faisaient tourner la tête et le froid le paralysait lentement.

- Je le reconnais, t'es une parfaite petite putain… T'as aimé ça ?

Les ricanements des Serpentards lui donnèrent à nouveau envie de disparaître, de se recroqueviller sous la cape d'invisibilité de James jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'oublient. Rogue se rapprocha d'eux**. **Sirius remarqua qu'il tenait un appareil photo dans la main. Il se débattit contre les cordes qui le retenaient mais il ne réussit qu'à provoquer un craquement dans son épaule droite. Rogue prit rapidement une photo de lui avant de ricaner :

- Beaucoup de monde à Poudlard serait prêt à payer très cher pour avoir cette photo… Quoi que, je pourrais également l'envoyer à Potter, il serait ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Un nouveau hurlement de rire résonna pendant que Rogue rangeait l'appareil dans un tiroir. Il se retourna vers Lestrange et reprit :

- Et pour te répondre, bien sûr qu'il a aimé ça ! Il aime tellement se faire enculer, il ne verra certainement aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on lui passe tous dessus de cette manière ce soir…

Le cœur de Sirius loupa un battement. Il se sentait absolument incapable d'en subir davantage. Rogue s'accroupit devant lui, lui saisit fermement le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Black ? Tu veux rester attaché ici à servir de pute en libre service toute la soirée ? Ou tu préfères nous obéir bien gentiment ?

Sirius le foudroya du regard et Rogue reprit :

- Je ne t'en demande pas beaucoup, tu sais… Je te détache, tu te mets gentiment à quatre pattes et tu as ma parole qu'on ne te frappera pas. Du moins pas trop fort. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

Ce qu'il choisissait… Rogue lui laissait le choix entre la méthode la plus douloureuse ou la plus humiliante. Et il se sentait bien trop épuisé pour subir encore le moindre choc ou le moindre éclat de rire. Une voix lui revint à l'esprit. _Reste en vie. Je m'occupe du reste._ James… Une voix lui soufflait que James ne se serait jamais avoué vaincu aussi facilement. Prenant une longue inspiration, il se redressa autant que ses liens le lui permettaient. Il avait encore quelque chose à tenter.

- Rends-moi ma baguette.

Les ricanements des Serpentards cessèrent aussitôt.

- Je te demande pardon ? souffla Rogue, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, répéta-t-il. Depuis que je suis ici, tu m'as maîtrisé en m'attachant. Tu as trop peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu me détachais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Même les sourires moqueurs sur les visages des amis de Rogue disparurent.

- Tu m'attaches parce que tu as peur de moi et tu prétends être le plus fort ? C'est toi qui me parlait d'audace et de courage, il y a quelques jours, non ? Laisse-moi me battre en duel contre toi. Prouve-moi que tu es le plus fort, si tu t'en sens capable !

D'abord l'air surpris, Rogue finit par se relever et se diriger vers un tiroir, dans un coin du salon, dont il sortit une baguette magique. Sirius reconnut aussitôt que c'était la sienne. Il revint vers lui.

- D'accord. Si tu gagnes ce duel, je te laisse partir.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sa détermination avait un peu éclipsé la douleur qui lui martelait la tempe.

- Par contre, si tu perds, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil pour tout le reste de la soirée.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- De la soirée seulement ?

- Oui. Même quand il s'agit d'un connard comme toi, je n'aime pas frapper sans raison. Te casser la gueule quand tu me désobéiras me manquera vite, je crois. Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Et bien sûr, cet enjeu est régi par un serment sorcier !

Ce genre de serment empêchait l'une des deux parties de revenir sur sa parole. S'il refusait de se soumettre aux termes posés, sa magie se rebellait contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il était impossible de ne pas payer sa dette très longtemps.

- C'est d'accord. Si je gagne, tu me laisses partir. Si je perds, je t'obéis.

- Marché conclu !

Rogue agita sa baguette et les cordes qui le retenaient se détachèrent. Il se releva mais dut s'accrocher au mur en voyant la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il prit une lente inspiration. Il pouvait le faire, il avait toujours été plus fort et plus rapide que Rogue en duel. Il devait repousser la faim et la douleur, quelques minutes, juste le temps de gagner ce duel et de foutre le camp le plus loin possible. Rogue lui tendit sa baguette, qu'il reprit d'une main ferme. S'obligeant à respirer lentement, il se redressa. Le Serpentard lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Tu vas tenir le coup ? Tu peux encore renoncer, si tu veux !

Sirius le foudroya du regard. Il se doutait qu'il ne paraissait pas impressionnant – entièrement nu, les hanches et les cuisses couvertes de bleus et luttant pour rester debout. Il prit une lente inspiration et soutint le regard moqueur de Rogue.

- Comme tu voudras… ricana le Serpentard.

Ils s'inclinèrent brièvement l'un devant l'autre et, avant que Sirius n'ait pu faire un geste, Rogue cria :

_- Rictusempra !_

_- Protego !_

Le sortilège s'écrasa sur le bouclier de Sirius. Il avait espéré renvoyer le sort vers le Serpentard, mais le bouclier n'était pas assez puissant. Il savait que la faim l'avait trop affecté pour qu'il puisse mettre la même puissance que d'habitude dans ses sorts. Il espérait juste que le peu de forces qu'il lui restait suffiraient. Ça devait absolument suffire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il réussit à esquiver un autre sortilège de Rogue. Il n'aurait pas assez d'énergie pour tenir longtemps, il devait gagner le plus vite possible. Quand les duels ne sont pas mortels, le perdant est celui qui reste par terre pendant deux minutes d'affilées. Ligoter Rogue devrait faire l'affaire.

- _Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillit du bout de sa baguette et s'enroula autour des chevilles de Rogue qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

- _Caloris !_

Sirius tomba à genoux en criant de douleur lorsqu'une douleur cuisante le frappa au niveau des jambes. Il n'avait pas prévu que Rogue lancerait un sort en tombant. Celui-ci se libéra d'un coup de baguette avant de répliquer :

- _Impedimenta !_

- _Protego !_

A nouveau, Sirius parvint à mettre en place un bouclier sur lequel le sort de Rogue se brisa. Il devait se relever. Il tenta de se redresser mais un autre sort cuisant le frappa dans la tempe et il retomba. Le sol tangua violemment sous lui et il s'effondra par terre, les poings serrés, attendant que le décor autour de lui cesse de tourner. Il s'efforça de respirer le plus lentement possible. Il fallait absolument qu'il se relève, il n'avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps avant de perdre… Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Déjà fatigué, Black ? lança la voix de Rogue, ponctuée par un éclat de rire des Serpentards.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Rogue reprit :

- Il ne te reste que dix secondes avant la fin des deux minutes… Mais je vais être fair-play. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies déjà donné tout ce que tu pouvais… Relève-toi, le duel continue ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères abandonner tout de suite ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit autour d'eux. Sirius prit une longue inspiration. Il avait froid, faim, et la douleur martelait sa tempe et ses épaules. Il devait se ressaisir. _Relève-toi. Fais-lui regretter de t'avoir donné une deuxième chance et barre-toi d'ici._ Il se redressa et fit face à Rogue, sa main crispée autour de sa baguette.

- Comme tu voudras, murmura-t-il. _Tarentallegra !_

Les jambes de Rogue se mirent à danser toutes seules. Le Serpentard essaya de répliquer, mais ses mouvements l'empêchaient de viser convenablement. Sirius esquissa un sourire rassuré. S'il pouvait maintenir le sort jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'épuise, il aurait encore une chance. Celui-ci essaya de relever sa baguette mais Sirius fut plus rapide :

- _Sectum !_

Une longue coupure se traça dans le poignet de Rogue, le faisant sursauter de douleur et l'empêchant de lancer son sort. Rogue s'effondra par terre, n'ayant visiblement plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Le sortilège de tarentallegra s'arrêta aussitôt et Sirius lança :

- _Incarcerem !_

_- Protego !_

Il n'avait pas anticipé la réplique de Rogue et réussit juste à temps à se décaler sur le coté pour éviter la corde. Mais il prit en pleine face le rayon rouge que Rogue avait jeté dans la seconde qui avait suivie. Il fut propulsé deux mètres plus loin et tomba par terre, sa tête cognant violemment le sol. Le décor se remit à tourner autour de lui. Il se força à se relever immédiatement. Plus longtemps il resterait par terre, moins il aurait la force de se redresser. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, luttant pour fixer le Serpentard face à lui. _Termine-en et vite, tu tiendras plus longtemps._ Il avait fait l'erreur de croire que Rogue était tombé d'épuisement, mais il était évident que celui-ci s'était laissé tomber pour mettre fin au sort. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur s'il avait eu toutes ses forces. Rogue leva sa baguette :

-_ Everte Statim !_

- _Prote…_

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu finir la formule, un vertige plus violent que les autres le saisit. Il tituba et sentit le sort le frapper de plein fouet, le faisant retomber par terre.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et il aperçut Rogue la rattraper au vol. Il ferma les yeux.

- Il me semble bien que ce soit fini, Black… A moins que tu ne veuilles profiter de la minute qu'il te reste pour te ruer sur moi et récupérer ta baguette ?

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un éclat de rire des Serpentards qui applaudirent bruyamment. Sirius resta immobile, les yeux fermés. Une partie de lui savait que Rogue avait raison, que le duel était fini et qu'il avait définitivement perdu. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait laissé s'échapper sa seule chance de pouvoir partir d'ici. Un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue se rapprocher de lui.

- Redresse-toi, mets-toi à genoux ! ordonna-t-il.

Sirius ne bougea pas et, une seconde plus tard, une violente décharge de douleur le traversa. Le contre coup du serment sorcier. Il avait juré d'obéir à Rogue s'il perdait le duel. Une décharge plus violente le fit gémir de douleur.

- Lutte autant que tu veux, tu ne résisteras pas très longtemps… fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Il avait raison. Le serment sorcier le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse ou qu'il meure de douleur. Il se mit à genoux et soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître.

- C'est bien, t'es un bon esclave, Black.

Nouvel éclat de rire des Serpentards. Sirius foudroya Rogue du regard. Celui-ci esquissa un rictus amusé et fit rouler entre ses doigts la baguette du Gryffondor.

- On donne franchement des baguettes à n'importe qui… Comme si un esclave qui passera désormais sa vie à se faire enculer avait besoin d'une baguette magique ! Non, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de s'encombrer de ce bout de bois juste bon à allumer des feux.

D'un geste, Rogue cassa la baguette de Sirius en deux et la jeta à ses pieds sous les hurlements de rire de ses amis. Sirius ressentit comme un coup de poignard en voyant tomber les bouts de bois d'où pendait lamentablement le crin de licorne que sa baguette contenait. Il se força à soutenir le regard de Rogue. Il aurait voulu se recroqueviller dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende même plus les railleries des Serpentards autour de lui. Sans signe avant-coureur, Rogue releva sa baguette et une longue entaille se traça dans la joue de Sirius qui laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur.

- Ça, c'est pour ton sort de tout à l'heure. N'essaye même plus de me blesser ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement, c'est bien compris ?

- Pourquoi, tu as peur de t'effondrer de douleur si je te fais une égratignure ? lança Sirius.

- _Endoloris !_

Le Gryffondor retomba par terre en hurlant de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était chauffé à blanc, que des pics brûlants le traversaient de part et d'autre. Lorsque Rogue leva le sortilège, le sol recommença à tanguer dangereusement sous lui.

- Remets-toi à genoux.

Il s'obligea à se redresser avant de recevoir une nouvelle décharge. Prostré devant Rogue, suffoquant, il luttait pour rester conscient.

- La leçon t'a suffi ? Réponds-moi !

Il acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête qui fit empirer sa sensation de tournis.

- Je veux t'entendre le dire ! Est-ce que tu en veux d'autres ?

- Non.

Il releva les yeux vers Rogue qui esquissa un rictus.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant… Mais je suis ton maître, à présent. Et j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je recommence, est-ce que tu en veux d'autres ?

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas laisser Rogue l'humilier, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à l'appeler maître. Une nouvelle décharge le parcourut. Une deuxième, plus violente, le fit tomber sur le coté, allongé sur le sol, secoué de spasmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Black ? Que le sortilège s'arrête de lui-même ? Ou que Potter vienne te tirer de là avant que tu ne cèdes ? Tu n'as aucune échappatoire et tu le sais pertinemment. Tu craqueras avant moi. Alors économise tes forces et mon temps et réponds-moi ! Tu veux un autre doloris, oui ou non ?

La décharge suivante le fit basculer sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux. Rogue avait raison. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque plusieurs décharges rapprochées le secouèrent. Le sortilège continuerait à s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer. Une partie de lui-même refusait de se soumettre, refusait de laisser Rogue l'humilier toute la soirée.

_- Sirius._

_Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était à nouveau dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, allongé sur son lit. James était assis à coté de lui. Celui-ci reprit :_

_- Je t'en supplie, Sirius, ne fais pas le con. _

_- James, je veux pas le laisser faire, je veux pas lui obéir !_

_- Je le sais, frangin, je le sais. Mais si tu ne lui obéis pas, il va te tuer après t'avoir torturé pendant plusieurs heures. Je suis bien décidé à te retrouver et à te sortir de là, mais je ne veux pas retrouver ton corps mort ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Donne-moi le temps de te retrouver et reste en vie en attendant. Je préfère te voir lui obéir que te voir mourir, Sirius. _

_Cette dernière phrase et la sincérité avec laquelle James l'avait dite le frappèrent plus que le reste. Tout au fond de lui-même, une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il refusait de céder : il ne voulait pas décevoir James, il ne voulait pas devoir lui avouer qu'il s'était plié à la volonté du bâtard graisseux qu'ils avaient ridiculisé si souvent. James sembla comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il reprit :_

_- Obéis-lui, frangin. Je te jure que ça changera rien entre nous, je préfère ça que te voir mourir de douleur. Je t'en supplie, obéis-lui. Ça ne durera pas longtemps de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je te tirerai de là._

- Non, maître.

Il était de nouveau allongé sur le sol, aux pieds de Rogue. La douleur disparut subitement et Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Un nouvel éclat de rire général retentit autour de lui.

- C'est bien, Black, t'es un bon chien. Remets-toi à genoux.

Il se redressa difficilement. Même si le sortilège avait cessé de lui envoyer des décharges, il lui avait laissé de douloureuses courbatures. Rogue se rapprocha de lui et déboutonna son pantalon.

- Maintenant que tu as compris où était ta place, tu vas peut-être pouvoir commencer à faire ce pour quoi je t'ai acheté… Ouvre la bouche.

_Donne-moi le temps de te retrouver et reste en vie en attendant._ Il était frigorifié, affamé, épuisé et il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans souffrir. James avait raison, il ne survivrait pas à d'autres décharges ou d'autres doloris. Lentement, il referma les yeux avant d'obtempérer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il avait fini par sombrer. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il essaya de se redresser mais ne parvint qu'à déclencher un violent pic de douleur qui le traversa de toutes parts. Il était incapable de dire où il avait mal, il lui semblait juste que son corps était en miettes. Des souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent par flashs. Le duel. Le serment sorcier qui le torturait. Les doloris et les coups qui avaient continué à tomber même après qu'il ait cessé de lutter contre les Serpentards. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où ils étaient finalement partis. Il revoyait juste Rogue le ramener dans sa chambre, le jeter par terre, devant la cheminée, en lui interdisant de bouger. Où aurait-il pu aller de toute façon ? La porte de la chambre était fermée à clé et toute la maison soumise à un sort d'anti-transplanage. Un deuxième coup de pied le frappa sous le menton.

- Redresse-toi !

Il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses forces pour se relever, mais fut soulagé de constater que le serment sorcier avait pris fin. Il ne devait obéir à Rogue que pendant la soirée de la veille. Se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait, il tenta de soutenir le regard du Serpentard.

- Va préparer le petit-déjeuner. Thé, toasts et bacon. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

- Oui.

- _Endoloris !_

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Le sortilège ne dura pas longtemps. Il releva la tête vers Rogue, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu sais… Même si le serment sorcier est terminé, j'aimerais que tu gardes les bonnes habitudes que tu as prises hier soir. Je peux toujours te casser la gueule ou te torturer si tu ne veux pas, je te ferai plus mal que le contrecoup du serment, à la longue. Je veux que tu m'appelles Maître, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui… Maître.

Même s'il répugnait toujours à appeler le bâtard graisseux face à lui ainsi, il fut soulagé de constater que la morsure de l'humiliation était moins douloureuse lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, lorsque le moindre mot de sa part n'était pas suivi d'un hurlement de rire des amis de Rogue.

- C'est bien mon chien.

Rogue tira de sa poche une barre de fer d'une vingtaine de centimètres. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux cordes qui s'attachèrent chacune à une extrémité. Il lança un deuxième sort et la barre de fer s'enfonça dans la bouche de Sirius pendant que les deux cordes s'attachaient derrière sa tête. Laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise étouffée par le mors, il tenta vainement de détacher les cordes solidement entrelacées.

- Pour être sûr que tu n'essaieras pas de voler quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine… Et pour que tu fermes ta gueule, aussi, expliqua Rogue avec un rictus moqueur. Allez, dégage !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius fit passer le bord du drap par-dessus la couverture, et acheva de border le lit. Il ignorait pourquoi Rogue lui avait ordonné de préparer la chambre à coté de la sienne. Et il préférait ne même pas le savoir. Les coups avaient cessé de tomber depuis deux ou trois jours mais ses côtes continuaient de le lancer douloureusement. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de manger et ne pouvait espérer boire un peu que le matin, lorsque Rogue l'envoyait dans la salle de bains prendre une douche froide qui l'affaiblissait encore plus. Il était frigorifié en permanence, ne portant qu'un simple boxer noir. Il avait cessé de résister au Serpentard, suivant le conseil que Remus lui avait donné des années auparavant. _Garde tes forces pour quand ça vaudra la peine de te battre._ Il n'en avait plus beaucoup, et préférait garder celles qui lui restaient pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir. Toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient ensorcelées pour que seul Rogue puisse les ouvrir. Celui-ci ignorait qu'il était un animagus, peut-être qu'un jour où il ouvrirait une fenêtre, il pourrait le prendre par surprise en se transformant et sautant au travers ? Mais il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance et, s'il savait que le Patmol qui gambadait dans le parc de Poudlard n'aurait pas de mal à réaliser un tel saut, il doutait un peu plus de ses capacités sachant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis environ une semaine. Et ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant, plus il attendrait, moins il aurait de solutions. Une ou deux fois, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui avait soufflé l'idée qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas seul, quoi qu'il fasse. Qu'il ferait mieux de consacrer ses efforts à trouver un moyen de contacter James, de lui faire savoir où il était, que James, lui, aurait les forces et les moyens de le faire sortir de là. Mais il rejetait catégoriquement cette idée. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir paru si désespéré, si terrifié la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, au travers de son miroir à double-sens. Oui, James lui était déjà venu en aide plusieurs fois et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il se trouvait dans une situation dans laquelle il ne pourrait rien faire sans l'aide de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Il s'était souvent trouvé dans des situations délicates, que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez son père, et le fait de ne compter sur personne, d'agir comme si personne ne viendrait jamais l'aider, lui avait permis de déployer des ressources d'imagination, de se surpasser et de finalement trouver une solution inespérée. Il s'en sortirait, comme toujours. Il devait juste trouver comment. La sonnerie de la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Il ne savait pas qui Rogue pouvait attendre, mais il se doutait que ça ne valait rien de bon pour lui. Le Serpentard n'avait plus invité ses amis depuis la soirée où il l'avait provoqué en duel, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'abuser de lui, plusieurs fois par jour, dans des positions toujours plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il termina rapidement de faire le lit et se redressa au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. Il se retourna vers Rogue qui inspecta le lit d'un coup d'œil.

- Pas mal, constata-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que me servir est la seule chose que tu saches à peu près faire !

La barre de fer qui lui déchirait la bouche en permanence l'empêcha de répondre. Le Serpentard reprit :

- Des plateaux de toasts et d'apéritifs sont prêts, dans la cuisine. Amène-les dans le salon. Et… Oui, je crois que tu peux enlever ton boxer, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour animer la soirée !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A genoux devant la table basse, Sirius tendit leurs verres aux Serpentards en tentant d'ignorer leurs railleries. En plus de ceux présents la dernière fois, il y avait également Zabini, qui avait un an de plus qu'eux et avait fini ses études en juin dernier. Pour l'instant, il n'avait fait aucune remarque sarcastique – peut-être parce qu'avec James, ils ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment pris à lui. Sirius n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Zabini. Il lui tendit son verre.

- Merci, souffla rapidement le Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas à le remercier, Zabini, lança Lestrange. Depuis quand tu remercies un esclave de faire son boulot à peu près correctement ? Donne-moi un verre ! ordonna-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Sirius obtempéra mais, alors qu'il lui tendait le verre, Lestrange lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur le sol et une violente douleur parcourut sa main lorsque le verre se cassa sous ses doigts. Un éclat de rire accueillit l'action de Rodolphus.

- Voilà comment on traite ce genre de vermine, Zabini, lança-t-il.

Sirius resta étendu sur le sol, sa main saignant, l'odeur du whisky tombé par terre lui faisant tourner la tête. Il entendit Rogue réparer le verre d'un coup de baguette et le reposer sur la table.

- Ressers un verre à Rodolphus !

Soupirant, il se força à se redresser et obéit. Il tendit son verre à Lestrange, le foudroyant du regard. Cette fois, celui-ci prit le verre avant de lui asséner un autre coup de pied.

- Baisse la tête quand tu es devant moi, sale esclave !

- Ne l'abîme pas trop, Rodolphus, souffla Rogue, assis à coté de lui. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit encore en état de satisfaire Zabini.

Rogue saisit le bras de Sirius et agita sa baguette au-dessus des plaies de sa main, les refermant une par une. Il lui enleva la barre de fer qui le bâillonnait avant de reprendre :

- J'ai dit à Zabini à quel point tu es une parfaite petite pute. Mais il n'a pas l'air très convaincu… Taille-lui une pipe irréprochable.

Le regard de Rogue le dissuada de refuser.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. A la fin de la soirée, Rogue avait dit à Zabini de le garder pour la nuit dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée quelques heures avant. Il avait remarqué presque avec soulagement que l'ancien étudiant était beaucoup moins violent que Rogue. Plus rapide aussi. Sirius se cala plus confortablement dans le lit. Depuis qu'il était ici, il luttait contre le sommeil de peur que Rogue ne le tabasse. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que Zabini le frapperait bien moins facilement – ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'était pas son esclave. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius resta à genoux près de la table de chevet, attendant que Zabini finisse de se rhabiller. L'homme finit par se retourner vers lui. Il lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus désobéissant que ça, remarqua-t-il. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Ça me surprend juste.

Sirius baissa la tête et Zabini reprit :

- Ça fait combien de temps, que tu es là ?

- A peu près une semaine. Je sais pas trop.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passés enfermé dans le placard de la chambre de Rogue. L'ex-Serpentard observa les marques de coups sur sa mâchoire et son torse.

- Il te frappe souvent comme ça ?

Sirius hésita quelques secondes. Il savait que Rogue était un expert en légilimancie. Peu importe ce qu'il répondrait, il serait au courant.

- Quand je désobéis.

Zabini haussa un sourcil et marmonna pour lui-même, trop bas pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre.

- On doit pas avoir la même notion d'obéissance, lui et moi…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Potter sait que tu es ici ? Excuse… Question bête, reprit-il avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de répondre. S'il le savait, tu ne serais plus ici, c'est évident. Je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais te tirer de là seul… Mais avec lui, ce serait différent.

Il dévisagea Zabini, étonné par sa réflexion.

- Je pourrais trouver seul, répliqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard ricana.

- Sérieusement ? Tu es incapable de résister à Rodolphus qui a décidé de te faire chier mais tu pourrais trouver un moyen de t'échapper ? Soit tu caches très bien ton jeu et tu es beaucoup moins affaibli que tu ne le laisses penser, soit tu as complètement perdu la tête. Sois un peu réaliste, Severus est un legilimens de génie ! Peu importe le plan que tu vas concocter, il en sera au courant avant que tu n'aies fini de le mettre au point ! Si tu veux sortir d'ici, trouve un moyen de contacter Potter et laisse-le faire le reste.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Avery entra dans le salon et serra la main de Rogue avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

- Salut, sale pute !

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il s'était habitué à être frappé à la moindre occasion par les amis de Rogue. Son nez s'était déjà recassé lors du dernier coup de Nott et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir continuellement. Rogue claqua des doigts :

- Sers-nous à boire ! Rodolphus m'a prévenu qu'il sera en retard…

Sirius servit les verres aux Serpentards en s'efforçant de trembler le moins possible. Ses vertiges étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents et il était à présent incapable de faire le moindre effort sans perdre l'équilibre. Son visage se creusait de jour en jour et il peinait à tenir debout trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas si Rogue comptait juste attendre qu'il meure de faim pour se débarrasser de lui – mais au fond de lui, il l'espérait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme là. Il continuait à réfléchir à des plans lui permettant de s'enfuir, mais chacun d'entre eux nécessitait des efforts physiques – courir ou sauter – qu'il était à présent incapable d'accomplir. De plus en plus souvent, il en venait à espérer que les Serpentards en finissent vite avec lui. Mais, dans ces cas là, une voix lui revenait en tête. _Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là !_ James. Même s'il savait que son meilleur ami ferait n'importe quoi pour le tirer d'affaire, il refusait d'admettre que c'était sa seule échappatoire, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans son aide. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda Rogue se lever et revenir avec Lestrange. Sirius remarqua que celui-ci portait un petit sac à dos. Avery lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait arriver aussi tard, Rodolphus ?

- J'étais chez le père de ce crétin, répondit-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

La réponse n'étonna pas Sirius. Lestrange devant épouser sa cousine Bellatrix dans moins d'un an, le Serpentard passait le plus clair de son temps avec la famille Black pour les préparatifs. Lestrange se retourna vers Sirius et ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il a été ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Il se doutait que tu prendrais quelques leçons, en te vendant à ce marché, mais ce que je lui ai raconté de nos soirées a dépassé toutes ses espérances !

Sa remarque fut ponctuée par un éclat de rire général. Lestrange reprit :

- Il était tellement ravi qu'il m'a laissé un petit cadeau pour toi… Histoire d'agrémenter nos soirées !

Il fit glisser le sac à dos vers Rogue qui examina rapidement son contenu avant d'esquisser un rictus.

- C'est parfait ! acquiesça-t-il. J'avais justement besoin de nouveaux chiffons !

Lestrange ricana mais les autres Serpentards se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Rogue sortit du sac un tissu rouge et or que Sirius reconnut aussitôt. Sa robe de Quidditch. Il garda son regard fixé dessus et ne vit même pas Rogue faire apparaître une bassine d'eau à coté de lui. Il jeta la robe à Sirius qui la rattrapa instinctivement.

- Nettoie le sol avec. Ça réussira peut-être à te convaincre que c'est bien la seule utilité de ces torchons.

Sirius resta figé quelques secondes, savourant la texture du tissu de sa robe sur ses doigts. Depuis qu'il était là, il encaissait les humiliations. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une de plus. Ce n'était plus son honneur qui était en jeu. C'était celui de Gryffondor, de sa maison et de tous ses élèves.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question, souffla Rogue d'un air menaçant.

Sirius releva la tête, foudroyant Rogue du regard.

- Fais-moi ce que tu veux. Mais je te laisserai pas humilier ma maison.

Rogue répondit par un rictus moqueur.

- Parce que tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour humilier ces bâtards de Gryffondor ? Si tu le penses vraiment, laisse-moi remettre les choses au clair.

Le Serpentard replongea la main dans le sac et sortit une cravate rouge et or que Sirius reconnut comme la sienne. Rogue saisit Sirius par les cheveux et le plaqua à plat ventre sur la table basse. Il tenta de se débattre, mais son ennemi lui cogna violemment le front contre le meuble. Aussitôt, le décor tourna autour de lui et il sentit à peine le Serpentard lui bloquer les poignets derrière la nuque avant que la cravate ne vienne s'enrouler autour par magie, tellement serrée qu'elle l'étranglait presque. Rogue le jeta par terre, à genoux, ses mains attachées l'empêchant de se redresser. Il fit venir sa cravache d'un coup de baguette et la montra à Sirius, désignant de l'autre main la robe rouge et or.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance. Tu te décides à le faire, oui ou non ?

- Je préfère crever plutôt que de le faire, pauvre connard ! cracha Sirius.

Il vit la fureur se décupler sur le visage de son ennemi. Sirius ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas lancé cette remarque juste pour énerver Rogue. Il n'avait plus la force de lui résister et il le savait. Il ne se sortirait pas de cette situation. Et il avait dit la vérité : il préférait mourir. Provoquer Rogue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le tue sous les coups. Sirius sursauta lorsque le premier coup de cravache tomba.

Il s'effondra sur le sol lorsque la cravache déchira à nouveau son dos. Il avait la tête qui tournait et ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'évanouir, sombrer dans un grand trou noir sans douleur, sans humiliations, sans les Serpentards… Sans rien. Mais il restait conscient, entendant les éclats de rire résonner autour de lui et sentant son dos se déchirer un peu plus à chaque coup. Le front contre le sol, ses mains attachées au niveau de sa nuque par la cravate qui l'étouffait, il avait cessé de se débattre. Il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par les cheveux et le remettre à plat ventre sur la table basse. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il aperçut Rogue verser une potion violette sur un couteau. Le Serpentard s'accroupit à sa hauteur et souffla :

- Pour être sûr que la leçon rentre bien… Regarde ce qu'on en fait, des Gryffondors.

Sirius hurla lorsque le couteau lui entailla le dos. Il sentait que Rogue traçait un message, n'hésitant pas à traverser les entailles déjà tracées par la cravache, mais il était incapable de deviner ce qu'il écrivait. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque le Serpentard se redressa et révéla le message, ses camarades hurlèrent de rire. Sirius était au bord de l'inconscience. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le dos en miettes et chaque mouvement lui envoyait des vagues de douleur insupportables. Il sentit à peine Rogue le jeter à coté du canapé et nettoyer la table ensanglantée d'un coup de baguette. Il n'arrivait même plus à discerner leurs conversations. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois de suite qu'il comprit que la soirée était finie, que les Serpentards repartaient. Il sentit une poigne puissante saisir ses poignets attachés pour le forcer à se redresser, pendant que quelqu'un d'autre lui versait une potion sucrée dans la bouche. Aussitôt, le décor cessa de tourner et redevint clair, tandis qu'il sentait ses forces revenir légèrement. Rogue lui fit boire une autre fiole de la même potion et il parvint à se redresser entièrement.

- La moindre chose que tu puisses faire pour remercier Lestrange de t'avoir ramené tes affaires, c'est bien de passer la nuit avec lui, tu ne penses pas ?

Rogue tendit deux fioles de la potion sucrée à Lestrange qui tenait encore Sirius.

- Au cas où il te lâche cette nuit. J'en ai un bon stock. Alors tu as mon autorisation de le massacrer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il était pâle et avait considérablement maigri. Une large ecchymose violette s'était formée sur son front, là où Lestrange lui avait plusieurs fois frappé le visage contre les barreaux du lit lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, une semaine auparavant. Le Serpentard lui avait également laissé l'épaule droite déboitée, l'empêchant de se servir de son bras et déclenchant une vague de douleur insupportable à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le bouger. Plusieurs autres marques de coups se distinguaient nettement à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Si Rogue le laissait toujours prendre des douches glaciales tous les matins, il ne parvenait plus à se laver correctement avec un seul bras et encore moins dans son dos. Le message tracé par Rogue ne cicatrisait pas, probablement à cause de la potion qu'il avait versée sur le couteau. _Un Gryffondor à sa juste place._ Du rouge sang, le message était passé au noir au fur et à mesure que la saleté s'accumulait sur son dos. Il était persuadé que ce n'était plus qu'une question de deux ou trois jours avant que la blessure ne s'infecte sérieusement.

- Black !

La voix de Rogue claqua de l'autre coté de la porte. Il se sécha mais sans se dépêcher pour autant. Il prendrait des coups pour l'avoir fait attendre quoi qu'il arrive et il préférait éviter de se faire encore plus mal à l'épaule en faisant un faux mouvement. Il sortit de la salle de bains et fut accueilli par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Incapable de parler, il interrogea Rogue du regard. Celui-ci lui tendit un parchemin.

- Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes. Un hibou attend dans ma chambre. Donne-lui ce parchemin et renvoie-le chez son propriétaire. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour toi ?

- Non, Maître, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire douloureuse.

- Bien. Et au cas où tu serais assez stupide pour essayer, la fenêtre est ensorcelée pour que seul ce hibou puisse la franchir.

Il prit le parchemin et entra dans la chambre de Rogue. Une chouette noire était effectivement posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, semblant attendre qu'on la renvoie. Elle hulula doucement dans sa direction mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Il voulut attacher le parchemin à sa patte mais elle s'envola un peu plus haut dans la chambre.

- S'il te plait, j'ai pas que ça à faire… souffla-t-il.

La chouette se posa sur un placard et hulula à nouveau. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une tâche blanche en forme de cœur, juste sous son bec.

- Athéna ?

La chouette s'envola et se posa sur le bureau à coté de lui. Il la caressa longuement. Athéna. La chouette de James. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule mais Sirius la repoussa légèrement.

- Te colle pas contre moi, ma belle, je risque de te salir.

Il regarda le parchemin que Rogue lui avait donné.

- C'est pour James cette lettre ?

Elle hulula à nouveau comme pour acquiescer. Le parchemin était scellé.

- Il sait que je suis ici ?

Sirius réalisa en le disant que la chouette ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Il regarda le bureau de Rogue. Totalement vide, à l'exception d'un encrier et d'une plume. Il s'approcha de la poubelle du bureau et trouva rapidement un minuscule bout de parchemin vierge qu'il sortit. Il hésita soudainement. Il savait que James reconnaîtrait son écriture… Mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire… Et tellement peu de temps et de place sur le parchemin. Une porte claqua dans la maison, le faisant sursauter. Il savait quoi écrire. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, peu importe sa fierté, il savait à présent qu'il n'avait plus d'autre alternative. Le point de vue de Zabini, les passages à tabacs réguliers, les humiliations, les douches froides, la nuit avec Lestrange, tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés avaient fini par le convaincre. Saisissant rapidement la plume qu'il plongea dans l'encrier, il griffonna deux mots sur le parchemin avant de tout remettre en place. Il avisa la lettre de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas été roulée très serrée, il réussit à glisser le minuscule parchemin au milieu du rouleau. Un doute le saisit. Peu importe la météo, Athéna volerait tellement haut qu'il y aurait du vent. Le message ne tarderait pas à s'envoler. Il observa la chouette, cherchant une solution. Athéna vola vers lui et referma l'une de ses serres sur le parchemin, à l'endroit exact où Sirius avait glissé le message, le serrant suffisamment pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement.

- Merci ma belle. Allez vole bien.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa la chouette s'envoler. Il la regarda disparaître au loin en répétant dans sa tête les deux mots qu'il avait écrits sur le parchemin. Les deux mots qu'il avait pourtant juré ne jamais écrire ou prononcer. _Aide-moi_.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius remplit rapidement les deux tasses de thé devant Rogue et Lestrange avant de reposer la théière sur la table basse. Rogue relisait des rouleaux de parchemin posés devant lui. Il esquissa un rictus. Lestrange demanda :

- Je croyais que tu avais l'intention de refuser ?

- Je voulais, oui. Mais j'ai besoin d'argent. Et il ne lâchera pas, plus je refuserai, plus il augmentera son offre. Il est désespéré par mes refus et ça se voit.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas continuer à refuser, même après ce soir ? Faire durer le plaisir ?

- Je vais essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais il a un avantage. Une carte qu'il peut jouer et face à laquelle je ne pourrais rien.

- Quoi comme avantage ?

Rogue hésita quelques secondes et jeta un œil à Sirius, agenouillé à coté de lui. Lui balançant un rapide coup de pied dans le ventre, il ordonna :

- Dégage de là !

Il sortit du salon et entendit les Serpentards continuer leur conversation trop bas pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il retourna dans la chambre de Rogue et se blottit contre la cheminée. Rogue semblait… différent depuis le matin même. Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui, il semblait stressé, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir totalement maîtriser. Lui il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas pour l'instant. Il l'avait presque laissé tranquille depuis ce matin, ne lui décochant que de rapides coups de pied pour l'écarter de son chemin. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Que les coups retomberaient, plus souvent, plus violemment. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait tellement que tout se termine, que Rogue le frappe tellement fort qu'il finisse par le tuer. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Qu'un soir il s'endormirait et que la faim ou le froid ou la douleur l'empêcherait de se réveiller. Il tremblait de fatigue en permanence, il n'avait plus la force de lui résister. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre. Athéna n'était partie que depuis quelques heures, pourtant il espérait qu'elle soit déjà arrivée chez James, qu'il ait trouvé son message, qu'il soit en train de réfléchir à une façon de le faire sortir de là. Lentement, il referma les yeux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il avait été réveillé par un coup de pied dans la tempe. Rogue l'avait traîné dans le salon, lui ordonnant d'attendre l'arrivée des Serpentards pour la soirée et lui précisant qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre de la soirée. Il se nicha un peu plus contre le canapé. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal à force d'être à genoux sur le sol glacé depuis près d'une heure. Rosier fut le premier à arriver. Il salua Rogue et se rapprocha de lui. Sirius ferma instinctivement les yeux.

- Salut mon chien.

La remarque fut ponctuée par un violent coup de pied qui réveilla la douleur de son nez. Il plaqua une main sur son nez, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il s'était habitué à la douleur continue, mais les coups dans son nez cassé ou son épaule déboitée continuaient à déclencher des vagues de douleur insupportables. Avery et Nott arrivèrent ensemble et, quelques secondes plus tard, lui décochèrent chacun un coup de pied vicieux dans les reins. Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et Rogue ricana :

- Ménagez-le un peu, les gars. On reçoit un invité de marque ce soir, je tiens à ce qu'il soit suffisamment en forme pour assurer la soirée.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Severus qui s'accroupit devant lui.

- Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que je ne veux pas t'entendre. Alors arrête de crier pour nous faire croire que tu as mal, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui Maître.

_Nous faire croire que tu as mal._ Les phrases de Rogue lui minaient le moral encore plus que les coups qu'il recevait continuellement. La tentation de lui répondre avait disparue depuis longtemps. Rogue lui glissa dans la bouche la barre métallique qui le bâillonnait régulièrement lors de leurs soirées et serra férocement les cordes derrière sa tête. Les derniers Serpentards arrivèrent et ils s'installèrent autour des canapés. Rosier demanda :

- Alors, Rogue ? Qui est donc cet invité de marque dont tu nous parlais ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder.

La sonnette résonna à ce moment là. Rogue esquissa un rictus et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Sirius osa un léger coup d'œil pour voir qui était avec lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde. _James_. Il rebaissa aussitôt la tête. Ne rien dire. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas supplier James de le sortir de là. Il pouvait sentir le regard du Gryffondor fixé sur lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait que Rogue ne louperait pas une occasion de le frapper, surtout devant lui. D'où James était, il ne pouvait pas voir le message que Rogue avait gravé dans son dos une ou deux semaines auparavant.

- Assieds-toi ! proposa Rogue.

Le Serpentard agita sa baguette et fit venir un plateau de verres, une bouteille de whisky et un plateau de toasts avant de claquer des doigts.

- Fais le service !

Sirius remplit les verres en essayant de trembler le moins possible et finit la bouteille dans le dernier verre. Il les donna aux Serpentards, restant autant qu'il le pouvait hors de portée d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il tendit le sien à James mais, avant que celui-ci ne le prenne, une brûlure lui parcourut le poignet gauche, le faisant renverser le verre par terre.

- Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais ! rugit Rogue, assis à coté de James.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de pied sous les côtes. Gardant les yeux baissés, il ramassa le verre par terre et murmura à l'adresse de James, autant que la barre de fer le lui permettait :

- 'xcuse-'oi.

- C'est pas grave.

Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit contrastait horriblement avec la phrase. La voix de James était glaciale, comme s'il était énervé. Il tira sa baguette et nettoya la boisson renversée pendant que Rogue faisait venir une nouvelle bouteille. Sirius remplit à nouveau le verre avant de le tendre au Gryffondor, en gardant toujours les yeux obstinément baissés. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'affronter son regard, qu'il était incapable de croiser les yeux noisettes de son meilleur ami sans craquer et le supplier de le sortir de là. Mais son ton glacial et son indifférence face au coup qu'il avait pris lui soufflait que James n'était pas là dans le but de l'aider. Pourtant, pourquoi serait-il venu sinon ? La pièce regroupait à peu près toutes les personnes que le Gryffondor haïssait le plus au monde. Est-ce que James lui en voulait d'avoir cédé face à eux ? Était-il possible qu'il soit venu pour le chercher, mais que le fait de le voir nu, amaigri, couvert de marques de coups, bâillonné par un mors en fer et obéissant aux ordres des Serpentards l'en ait dissuadé ? Il retourna à coté du canapé, à genoux, les yeux baissés. L'indifférence de James le poignardait encore plus que la faim, le froid ou les humiliations. Il avait désormais abandonné l'idée de s'en tirer seul, il tenait le coup jour après jour uniquement en se disant que James réussirait à l'aider. Était-il possible que James n'en ait finalement rien à faire ? Qu'il préfère le voir mourir plutôt que de récupérer un ami qui s'est écrasé devant leurs pires ennemis ? Il n'en savait rien. Un claquement de doigts résonna au-dessus de lui et il leva instinctivement la tête vers Rogue. Il n'avait pas fait attention à leur conversation, même s'il lui semblait qu'ils parlaient de la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Au fait… Vous savez que Dumbledore m'a également envoyé la lettre de Black ?

Sa remarque fut saluée par un éclat de rire général. James avait gardé un air grave, levant la tête vers Rogue pour l'écouter.

- Il espère sans doute que je l'autorise à revenir suivre cette dernière année avec ces bâtards de Gryffondor…

Sirius frissonna à l'allusion aux Gryffondors mais Rogue reprit en se tournant vers lui:

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Si je te ramène avec moi, ce sera pour que tu continues de nous servir dans notre Salle Commune comme tu le fais si bien !

Il rebaissa la tête. Il avait espéré que James intervienne, réagisse au moins à l'insulte envers les Gryffondors, mais celui-ci était resté impassible. Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Quand Rogue avait fini de parler, son regard était revenu vers la table basse qu'il fixait d'un air grave, comme s'il pensait à autre chose et n'avait pas saisi le sens de la conversation. Nott l'interpela :

- Au fait, Potter, en parlant de cette pute, on se posait une question…

James leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- On a remarqué qu'il était bien plus à l'aise quand on le prenait à quatre pattes que dans les autres positions… C'est comme ça qu'il te laissait l'enculer dans le bureau du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, pour te remercier de son poste de gardien ?

Les autres Serpentards hurlèrent de rire. Dès leur 2e année, James et Sirius avaient postulé dans l'équipe de Quidditch, James comme attrapeur, Sirius comme gardien. Si James avait tout de suite été accepté, Sirius avait été recalé chaque année, jusqu'à leur 5e année. Cette année là, James était devenu capitaine, et si toute l'équipe avait affirmé que, cette fois, Sirius avait bel et bien été le meilleur aux sélections, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire taire la rumeur selon laquelle seule l'amitié de James lui avait permis d'avoir le poste. Il lança un regard en coin à James et fut surpris de voir celui-ci sourire. Lorsque les rires des Serpentards se calmèrent, James répondit :

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons les mêmes méthodes de recrutement, dans nos deux équipes… Mais merci de m'avoir éclairé à ce sujet, Nott, je m'étais toujours demandé comment un type comme toi avec deux mains gauches avait réussi à avoir un poste de poursuiveur !

Les visages des Serpentards se fermèrent aussitôt. Sirius, lui, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Cette fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être face au vrai James, avec ses remarques tranchantes et son sourire amusé en coin.

- Ça te fait rire, sale putain ?

La voix de Rogue avait claqué et celui-ci s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui. Le saisissant par les cheveux, il le traîna devant la table basse et lui décocha plusieurs coups de pied dans les côtes.

- Réponds-moi ! Ça te fait rire ?

- 'on, 'aître, souffla-t-il.

- Je préfère ça.

Il agita sa baguette et la table fut instantanément débarrassée. Son front le lança douloureusement lorsqu'il fut plaqué dessus et il pinça férocement les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque le Serpentard le pénétra aussi violemment que d'habitude. S'habituant au rythme imposé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tous les invités les regardaient avec une lueur plus ou moins cruelle dans le regard, sauf James. Le Gryffondor gardait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, n'observant absolument pas la scène. Sirius remarqua que sa main était crispée sur sa cuisse, comme s'il bouillonnait de colère. Il avait probablement eu le temps d'apercevoir l'inscription gravée sur son dos pour avoir l'air dans une telle fureur. _Je suis désolé, je te jure que je le voulais pas ! _Rogue accéléra le mouvement et il laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur à moitié étouffé par la barre métallique.

- Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas t'entendre !

Une claque violente tomba sur ses hanches et il referma les yeux en sentant Rogue resserrer encore plus les cordes du mors qui lui déchirait la bouche. Il ne devait rien espérer. James ne l'aiderait pas. James n'interviendrait pas.

Rogue se libéra en lui et se retira. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, sachant que c'était loin d'être fini.

- Ceux qui le veulent, servez-vous.

Une poigne violente le jeta par terre. Il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par les hanches et se positionner derrière lui pendant que quelqu'un d'autre le prenait par les cheveux et lui enlevait le mors en métal avant de l'obliger à se tenir à quatre pattes. Il tenta de rester en équilibre sur son seul bras valide. Une gifle tomba.

- Ouvre la bouche, petit con !

Il obéit et sentit les deux Serpentards le prendre en même temps et trouver un rythme similaire. Souvent, lors de leurs soirées, Sirius se raccrochait à ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Les yeux fermés, il replongeait dans tous les moments qu'il y avait passés, réussissant parfois à oublier la douleur qui le dévorait. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Dans tous ses souvenirs, James était là, rigolant avec lui, plaisantant, manigançant des mauvais coups. L'indifférence du Gryffondor assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, attendant que les Serpentards finissent de le baiser, l'empêchait de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il sentit la poigne sur ses cheveux devenir plus douloureuse et le liquide amer remplir sa bouche. Il avala la semence du Serpentard en luttant contre l'envie de vomir qui le saisissait à chaque fois. Le deuxième d'entre eux le saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à se cambrer sous ses coups de reins, rendant la douleur intolérable. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'un craquement résonna au niveau de ses hanches. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, le Serpentard jouit en lui et se retira rapidement. Rogue ricana :

- Continue.

Il continua à faire le tour de la table pendant un moment qui lui sembla interminable. Il pinça les lèvres en sentant la poigne de fer de Lestrange se refermer sur son épaule. Celui-ci baissa son pantalon et souffla :

- Je te conseille d'être irréprochable, mon chien.

Il frissonna lorsque le Serpentard lui enfonça son sexe dans la bouche. Lentement, Sirius laissa glisser sa main valide sur les hanches de l'homme assis devant lui, s'attardant parfois sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se dégoûtait d'être aussi entreprenant, aussi obéissant. Mais il était trop fatigué, il avait trop mal. Et Lestrange frappait fort quand il n'était pas satisfait. Bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

- T'appelles ça irréprochable ? lança le Serpentard.

Sirius se hissa sur le canapé, tentant de trouver un équilibre au-dessus de l'homme avant de s'empaler sur lui, provoquant les éclats de rire des Serpentards. Lestrange le saisit par les hanches et lui imposa son propre rythme, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer férocement sur lui. Sirius ferma les yeux lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches au moment où il laissa échapper un rauque de satisfaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le repoussa violemment par terre et sa tête heurta le bord de la table. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas Lestrange le reprendre par son épaule déboitée pour l'immobiliser pendant qu'il lui décochait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Deux autres coups tombèrent sur son visage avant que le Serpentard ne lui cogne à nouveau la tête contre la table, lui donnant l'impression que son crâne explosait. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Lestrange recommença et un grand flash noir passa devant les yeux de Sirius. Étrangement, ce n'était pas la douleur, ni la peur que le Serpentard le tue, qui le dévorait à ce moment là. C'était la solitude. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver seul face aux Serpentards, pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois les visages des maraudeurs… Pour revoir le sourire moqueur et les yeux pétillants que James avaient eu au début de la soirée. Il leva les yeux vers James. Cette fois, celui-ci le regardait. Pas dans les yeux, il fixait la poigne de Lestrange fermée sur ses cheveux, qui lui fracassait la tête contre la table. Il tenta d'accrocher son regard mais, à la seconde où il allait y parvenir, un grand éclair noir passa entre eux. Un deuxième suivit, plus grand, plus long. Trois autres éclairs tombèrent en même temps. Puis, alors que toute la pièce n'était plus qu'une succession de flashs noirs, une grande lumière jaune illumina toute la pièce, l'aveuglant, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Une douleur violente vrilla au niveau de sa tempe. La lumière jaune s'assombrissait, plongeant petit à petit la pièce dans les ténèbres. Il sentit sa tête retomber en avant au moment où un hurlement retentissait :

-_ ARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE !_

_En une seconde, James s'était levé, avait brandi sa baguette et avait expulsé Lestrange quelques mètres plus loin, derrière le canapé. Avant que les autres Serpentards n'aient pu réagir, James s'était rué sur lui. Il sentit la poigne du Gryffondor se refermer sur son poignet et un étau de caoutchouc le serrer de toutes parts avant de retomber sur le dos sur une surface dure. Il se redressa difficilement et regarda la pièce qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La chambre de James. Ils étaient chez lui. James était arrivé debout face à lui. Lui tendant la main, il l'aida à se redresser en le soutenant fermement avant de le pousser à se rassoir sur son lit._

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à intervenir, souffla-t-il. Ils se méfiaient trop. J'ai dû attendre un moment où je pouvais les prendre par surprise._

_Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, encore sonné par les évènements des dernières minutes. James lui désigna l'oreiller moelleux :_

_- Allonge-toi et mets-toi sous la couette, tu crèves de froid. Je vais te chercher une potion contre la douleur et quelque chose à manger._

_Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de saisir ce qu'il venait de dire, James était sorti. Il revint rapidement avec une assiette fumante et une fiole de potion._

_- Bois ça, ça te fera du bien. _

_Sirius avala la potion qui avait un goût sucré qu'il connaissait bien. Lorsqu'elle coula dans sa gorge, la pièce devint floue autour de lui. Tout autour de lui s'assombrissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plongé dans le noir total. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Lentement, il tenta de les ouvrir._

Il était allongé sur le dos dans le salon de Rogue, à coté de la table basse, devant Lestrange. Il avait encore dans la bouche le goût sucré de la potion revitalisante que le Serpentard lui faisait parfois boire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était chez James dix secondes auparavant… Il se releva lentement la tête et lança un regard perdu autour de la table. James était face à lui, assis dans le canapé à la place qu'il occupait depuis le début de la soirée, sa main toujours crispée de fureur sur sa jambe. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Toute la maison de Rogue était soumise à un sort d'anti-transplanage. En supposant que James soit intervenu et se soit rué sur lui, jamais il n'aurait réussi à les faire partir aussi simplement. Il s'était évanoui et avait déliré. Un frisson le parcourut. Le froid et la douleur étaient revenus progressivement, encore plus insupportables maintenant qu'il avait pensé pouvoir se débarrasser de ces sensations omniprésentes.

- Potter ? Tu voulais peut-être en profiter aussi ? Je peux lui donner une deuxième potion pour qu'il soit assez actif à ton goût, si tu veux ?

Sirius se redressa à genoux devant Lestrange – et face à James. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta violemment vers James. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba en avant et son front se cogna contre les genoux de James qui le rattrapa par l'épaule. Il leva un regard hésitant vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois de la soirée. Celui de James brûlait de fureur et de dégoût. Surtout d'un dégoût profond. Sa main était restée férocement serrée sur son épaule déboitée, tremblant de fureur, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Il sentait que s'il faisait un mouvement, James achèverait de lui briser l'épaule. Il était aussi costaud que les Serpentards, il savait qu'il pouvait cogner fort s'il le voulait. Mais lui ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'autres coups – et encore moins de la part de James. Rebaissant la tête, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Frappe pas, s'il te plait…

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire pendant que James relâchait doucement sa pression sur son épaule. Avery lança :

- Tu dois lui faire de l'effet, Potter, on l'avait encore jamais entendu nous supplier ! Mais te laisse pas amadouer par ce petit con. Tu peux lui donner la correction qu'il mérite !

Sirius esquissa un mouvement de recul, cherchant à se mettre hors de portée des poings de James. Rogue se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis que je veux pas t'entendre, sale putain ?

Seul un hoquet imperceptible franchit ses lèvres quand le coup de pied de Rogue tomba dans sa mâchoire. Le Serpentard reprit par terre le mors métallique et le lui rattacha férocement dans la bouche.

- Y a bien qu'avec ça que tu fermes ta gueule… Potter ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… Tu le veux ?

James détourna le regard de lui et foudroya Rogue du regard en répondant sur un ton glacial :

- Vous êtes peut-être désespérés au point de vous contenter d'une coquille vide désarticulée… Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce point, désolé de vous décevoir.

Les mots de James l'achevèrent. Il n'entendit pas ce que Rogue lui répondit. Il sentit à peine ce dernier le prendre par les cheveux avec violence pour le jeter à coté du canapé contre lequel il se serra instinctivement. Il n'entendit ni la conversation qui suivit, ni les Serpentards partir les uns après les autres. Il remarqua soudain que James et Rogue étaient désormais seuls dans le salon. Le Serpentard déclara :

- Je suis à toi dans deux secondes, tu me laisses le temps de ramener ce chien à la niche avant que nous parlions affaire ?

James hocha juste la tête et Sirius laissa Rogue le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entendit un bruit sourd résonner dans la maison tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir. Il fut jeté à plat ventre sur le parquet de la chambre et eut à peine le temps de se redresser avant que la porte ne claque. Il se redressa et se traîna contre la cheminée dans laquelle le feu brûlait toujours. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais il ne résista que quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots. Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'accrochait à cette idée, il tenait le coup uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne resterait pas ici longtemps, que James le sortirait de là. La réalité l'avait rattrapé trop brutalement, lui assénant le coup final. Il n'était plus rien pour James. Plus rien d'autre qu'un esclave sexuel sans intérêt. Un esclave qui avait déshonoré les Gryffondors en laissant les Serpentards le rabaisser plus bas que terre. James ne ferait rien. Il resterait ici.

Il continua de pleurer un long moment sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur des flammes le réconforte un minimum. Il se terra un peu plus contre la cheminée, se laissant emporter par la chaleur si agréable et l'épuisement. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer lorsque la porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Rogue entra avec James. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Même les Serpentards n'étaient jamais venus dans la chambre de Rogue… Celui-ci s'approcha de son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir à droite. Il sortit le pantalon noir qu'il avait porté au marché aux esclaves, son miroir à double-sens et le sac à dos que Lestrange avait ramené, avant de les tendre à James.

- C'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et leur jeta un rapide sort pour les rapetisser avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Puis son regard se tourna vers Sirius qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. James se rapprocha et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule gauche. Il remarqua que la main de James était noire et qu'il la bougeait le moins possible. Le Gryffondor tremblait légèrement. Il se dégagea vivement, reculant contre le montant de la cheminée. Les seules fois où quelqu'un était resté après une soirée, c'était lorsque Rogue le laissait à cette personne pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que James le touche, il ne voulait pas qu'il le viole lui aussi… _Pas toi aussi, s'il te plait… Je t'en supplie, ignore-moi si tu veux mais me fais pas mal…_

- Calme-toi Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix aussi était tremblante, comme si le Gryffondor était à bout de nerfs. Sirius remarqua qu'une ecchymose bleue commençait à se former au niveau de sa tempe. Lentement, James tendit sa main vers lui et détacha la barre de fer qui le bâillonnait. Il gémit légèrement en sentant ses lèvres asséchées par la chaleur se déchirer, collées au mors de métal, mais il ne bougea absolument pas. James enleva sa cape qu'il lui passa doucement autour des épaules avant de jeter un sortilège chauffant dessus. Les vagues de chaleur et la douceur de la cape l'enveloppèrent agréablement et il baissa légèrement sa garde. James sourit et murmura à nouveau :

- Sirius… C'est moi. Allez viens…

Non. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas.

- Patmol.

Sirius releva la tête. _Patmol._ Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes désormais vides de la colère qui bouillait en lui quelques heures avant. James se rapprocha légèrement de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je t'avais dis que je te tirerai de là, tu te souviens ?

_Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là._ Ces mots rejaillirent dans son esprit. Il acquiesça légèrement et James demanda :

- Tu peux te relever ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas plus.

- Alors viens.

En le voyant rester immobile, James se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et soupira d'une voix suppliante :

- Sirius, je t'en supplie. Viens avec moi, laisse-nous foutre le camp d'ici ! C'est fini, tu repars avec moi !

_Tu repars avec moi._ Sirius n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que cette phrase sous-entendait, ni pourquoi James semblait aussi désespéré. Ce dernier lui prit délicatement son bras gauche et l'aida à se relever. Il tituba mais le Gryffondor le soutint fermement.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Ils suivirent Rogue au travers du dédale de couloirs de sa maison et arrivèrent à l'entrée. Rogue leur ouvrit la porte et James lui adressa un rapide signe de tête avant de sortir. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps. James intensifia le sortilège de chaleur sur la cape qui l'enveloppait et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Viens.

Il le serra doucement contre lui. Sirius ferma les yeux et sentit sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de James. Il sentit un rouleau de caoutchouc le serrer fortement au moment où James transplana avec lui.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour un chapitre 3 qui donnera quelques explications sur le comportement de James. Merci beaucoup à Khalya, ma bêta adorée !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>James plongea la tête dans ses mains après avoir reposé sur la table de son salon l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le titre de l'article de la rubrique "Toujours purs" semblait danser devant lui. <em>L'héritier de la famille Black déshérité.<em> Il s'en doutait un peu, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les choses n'explosent entre Sirius et son père. La question à se poser était "Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?". James connaissait Sirius, il savait qu'il serait venu chez lui aussitôt enfui de chez ses parents. Et puisqu'il n'était pas encore avec lui, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il lui était arrivé quelque chose entre-temps. Le pire à envisager était bien sûr que son père lui ait remis la main dessus… Mais tant d'autres choses pouvaient aussi être arrivées : qu'un agent du ministère l'ait vu se transformer en chien alors qu'il n'était pas déclaré comme animagus, qu'il se soit fait attaquer par des mangemorts ou des pilleurs…

- James, t'as pas des milliers de solutions pour savoir. Appelle-le, souffla la jeune fille à coté de lui.

Il avait tout de suite pensé à utiliser son miroir à double-sens pour contacter Sirius, mais il avait trop peur de tomber au mauvais moment. Si vraiment son père lui avait remis la main dessus, il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses en essayant de lui parler. Il leva les yeux vers la fille qui avait parlé. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui, mais avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient sur son dos. Sa peau légèrement bronzée contrastait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il connaissait Maria depuis toujours. Elle habitait en face de chez lui, et la mère de James le confiait régulièrement à ses parents, des moldus, lorsqu'elle travaillait la nuit. Alors qu'ils avaient environ sept ans, ils s'étaient inquiétés de voir leur fille faire des choses qu'ils qualifiaient de bizarre : Maria avait successivement fait planer sur toute la longueur de leur cuisine le bocal du poisson rouge, changé la couleur des murs de sa chambre pendant la minute durant laquelle elle avait été punie et fait disparaître la barrière de leur jardin. Les parents de James avaient fini par leur révéler l'existence du monde magique et ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'elle avait reçu à 11 ans la même lettre que James lui annonçant son inscription à Poudlard. Elle avait également été envoyée à Gryffondor mais peu d'élèves savaient à quel point ils étaient proches. Il ne la considérait pas réellement comme une amie, plutôt comme une sœur avec laquelle il avait grandi. Ils ne se parlaient pas plus que nécessaire dans l'enceinte du château, James restant avec les Maraudeurs et Maria avec Lily. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables depuis leur première rentrée, préférant rester ensemble plutôt que de fréquenter les filles de leur année, des groupies passant le plus clair de leur temps à s'extasier sur les muscles de Sirius ou les capacités d'attrapeur de James. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de passer le plus clair de leurs vacances ensemble. Maria étant abonnée à la Gazette, contrairement à James, elle lui avait apporté l'article le matin même, sachant que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était dans l'incapacité de joindre Sirius, Athéna revenant à chaque fois avec le message. Orion devait commencer à la reconnaître et lui interdire de rentrer dans la maison. Soupirant, il se décida à sortir son miroir à double-sens. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'articuler :

- Sirius Black !

Un instant après, le visage de Sirius s'afficha face à lui. Il s'écria :

- Sirius ? Sirius c'est quoi ces conneries que la Gazette a racontées ? Tu es où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Même à travers le miroir, il n'avait aucun mal à voir que Sirius était très pâle. Il répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante, comme perdu :

- Je suis chez mes parents. Je me suis enfui… Je voulais venir chez toi mais… Mon père m'attendait. Il m'a rattrapé au coin de ta rue.

Son souffle se coupa.

- Il t'a…

- Non. Il m'a juste enfermé dans ma chambre. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut faire.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Sirius aussi désespéré, aussi perdu… Aussi effrayé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils pourraient parler. _Rassure-le_, pensa-t-il, _vous aurez tout le temps de trouver un plan pour l'aider après._

- Calme-toi, Sirius. Calme-toi. Écoute-moi. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ? Tu sais si ton père compte te garder longtemps dans ta chambre ?

- Il a dit que je resterai pas longtemps, non. Que… Que je pouvais lui rapporter de l'argent. J'ai rien compris.

Sirius tourna subitement la tête.

- Je crois qu'il revient ! s'exclama-t-il.

- OK. On se rappelle dès qu'on peut. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Sirius avec un pâle sourire.

- Allez, tiens le coup frangin. On se revoit très vite.

Sirius acquiesça avant que son image ne disparaisse du miroir. James ferma les yeux. S'il avait été sûr qu'Orion voulait le garder dans sa chambre ne serait-ce que quelques jours, il aurait pu tenter de rentrer chez les Black pour aider Sirius à s'enfuir… Maria murmura :

- Tu pourras pas faire grand-chose tant que tu ne sauras pas exactement où il est… Tu m'as dit que son miroir était indétectable, il le gardera ! Et il sera le premier à te rappeler dès qu'il en saura plus…

- S'il peut me rappeler, marmonna James.

Il devait admettre que Maria avait raison. Il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'Orion comptait faire de lui.

- Et si t'allait voir son père ? demanda la jeune fille. T'es un sang-pur et il connaît ta famille, il acceptera de te parler, non ?

- Il sait que je suis proche de Sirius. Il voudra pas me parler à moins que...

Le regard de James s'éclaira.

- Ouais, reprit-il, y a peut-être quelque chose à tenter !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit quasiment aussitôt, laissant apparaître l'elfe des Black.

- Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Black, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

- Veuillez attendre, monsieur, Kreattur va voir si le maître est disponible.

L'elfe disparut et James attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se rouvre sur Orion Black qui le dévisagea du regard.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua James. Je m'excuse de vous déranger en me présentant ainsi à l'improviste.

Orion esquissa un sourire. James savait qu'Orion n'appréciait rien de plus que la politesse et le respect, surtout venant de personnes de son âge.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, monsieur Potter. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il suivit l'homme dans le salon, et pendant que Kreattur déposait deux tasses de thé devant eux, il demanda :

- Expliquez-moi donc le motif de votre présence ici.

- Je suppose que vous vous en doutez un peu, monsieur Black, sourit James. L'article de la Gazette concernant Sirius.

- La Gazette a beau avoir déclenché plusieurs scandales, elle n'a jamais menti. Vouliez-vous juste une confirmation de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non monsieur. J'aurais… Une offre à vous proposer.

Orion resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je vous écoute.

James inspira une bouffée d'oxygène. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

- Un homme aussi influent et prévoyant que vous, je suppose que vous avez déjà remis la main sur Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de lui, mais peu importe votre choix, la Gazette en sera forcément au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis ici pour vous proposer d'emmener Sirius avec moi. Votre prix sera le mien. Cette affaire vous rapportera un certain montant de gallions et la discrétion de cet échange empêchera la Gazette d'en apprendre plus. Le monde sorcier ne saura rien d'autre que le fait qu'il n'appartient plus à votre famille.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Orion finit par esquisser un sourire.

- Vous mentez très mal, James. En supposant que cet échange se fasse, Sirius a encore une année à faire à Poudlard. Si les sangs-purs présents là-bas le voient, la nouvelle filtrera et le monde ne retiendra rien d'autre que le fait qu'il s'en soit tiré sans aucun problème.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Si vous souhaitez que Sirius ne retourne pas à Poudlard, je respecterai votre choix.

- Désolé, Mr Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre. D'autant plus que j'ai déjà une petite idée concernant ce que je vais faire de lui. Une idée à la fois avantageuse pour moi et qui lui donnera une leçon dont il se souviendra.

- Puis-je vous demander de quoi il s'agit ?

- Vous vous doutez bien que non, Mr Potter. Ma priorité n'est pas l'argent, mais l'assurance que Sirius paiera son affront. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à vous en révéler suffisamment pour que vous puissiez lui venir en aide.

James serra imperceptiblement les poings. _Connard_.

- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à la porte.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de suivre Orion. Il n'obtiendrait rien de lui et n'arrangerait pas la situation en lui tenant tête. Remerciant l'homme d'un pâle sourire, il sortit de la demeure et transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- James, crois-moi, ce quatrième whisky ne t'aidera pas à réfléchir, souffla Remus.

- Je sais, répondit-il en avalant son verre d'un trait.

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre de son salon, il aperçut la maison de Maria. Un hibou portant la Gazette du Sorcier attendait devant la fenêtre, signe que la jeune fille n'était pas chez elle. Il reporta son attention sur Remus et Peter. Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Sirius. Deux semaines qu'il ne répondait plus sur son miroir à double-sens, deux semaines qu'Athéna revenait sans l'avoir trouvé…

- Tu devrais demander à Dumbledore, suggéra Peter… Les hiboux de l'école qu'ils envoient pour la rentrée nous trouvent toujours, même si on est pas chez nous… Il en saura peut-être plus ?

- Peut-être… Oui, t'as peut-être raison, confirma-t-il.

Il se leva du canapé pour aller chercher parchemin, plume et encre, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, la porte de sa maison claqua. Il se retourna d'un bond, le souffle court. Il ne craignait pas d'attaque de mangemorts, sa maison était suffisamment équipée en protections magiques. Mais il n'existait que deux personnes qui entraient chez lui sans frapper et Sirius était l'une d'elle. Il relâcha son souffle en voyant Maria débarquer dans le salon, le teint pâle, la Gazette du Sorcier crispée dans sa main, ouverte à la page de la rubrique "Toujours purs". Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de souffler :

- S'il te plait. James, s'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est des conneries.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que James ne tende le bras pour saisir le journal.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la pièce. James était resté assis sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, l'air perdu. Il finit par relever la tête.

- Redonne-moi le journal, s'il te plait.

Peter lui retendit la Gazette et James relut l'article plus lentement.

_**L'ex-héritier des Black vendu comme esclave sexuel à un sang-mêlé**_

_Il y a deux semaines, nous vous révélions que Sirius Black, fils aîné de sa famille, avait été renié et déshérité par son père après sa fuite scandaleuse du domicile de ses parents._

_Interrogé sur cette affaire par notre reporter, Orion Black n'avait pas voulu s'exprimer, refusant de s'étendre sur ses intentions concernant celui qu'il considérait encore il y a peu de temps comme son fils. Celui-ci s'étant évanoui dans la nature, son père n'avait aucune certitude de pouvoir le retrouver pour lui faire payer cet affront._

_Selon la même source, il apparaîtrait qu'Orion Black ait fini par retrouver le jeune Sirius._

_Orion Black, connu pour être particulièrement rancunier (voir en encart le rappel du sort réservé à son ancien partenaire en affaire qui avait essayé de le truander), a trouvé un moyen particulièrement efficace de punir celui qui était son fils pour ce qu'il qualifie d'insolence inacceptable._

_Nous somme donc en mesure, aujourd'hui, de vous révéler avec la plus absolue certitude que l'orgueilleux Sirius anciennement Black a été proposé à la vente sur le marché aux esclaves de l'allée des embrumes._

_Il semblerait que le jeune Sirius ait été acheté tard dans la journée, probablement suite à de trop nombreux refus face à la difficulté de le faire obéir, par un sang-mêlé, étudiant à Poudlard, que la lourde tâche de le dresser n'a pas semblé effrayer._

_D'après notre source, l'ancien héritier des Black servirait à présent, entre autres, d'esclave sexuel animant diverses soirées organisées par son maître pour ses plus proches amis._

_Nous ne sommes pas en mesure à l'heure actuelle de révéler l'identité de l'acheteur, identité protégée par les lois régissant la vente aux esclaves._

_Mais nous vous tiendrons bien sûr au courant de ce qui est la saga de l'été chez les sang-pur._

_La dernière question que nous nous posons, et nous ferons diligence pour y répondre, concerne l'avenir de Sirius anciennement Black._

_Son maître, qui qu'il soit, a-t-il l'intention de le laisser suivre sa dernière année à Poudlard ?_

_A l'heure actuelle, rien n'est moins sûr. _

James respira longuement avant de souffler :

- On doit savoir qui c'est. Une fois qu'on aura l'identité du connard qui l'a racheté, je pourrai négocier avec lui.

- L'article donne peu d'informations, nota Maria. Un sang-mêlé à Poudlard. Ils ne précisent même pas en quelle année il est.

- Mais c'est forcément quelqu'un qui déteste Sirius ! remarqua Peter. Et qui est assez vieux vu ce qu'il lui fait… Ça réduit le champ des possibilités…

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Remus. James et Sirius balancent des sorts à tous ceux dont la tête ne leur revient pas depuis six ans… Beaucoup de monde ne peut plus les voir… Et même si on ne garde que les sangs-mêlés les plus vieux, on ne doit pas être loin d'une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. T'en penses quoi, James ?

Le Gryffondor avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le journal, les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose me chiffonne, finit-il par marmonner. La Gazette indique que la personne qui leur a révélé cette information est la même que celle qui leur avait dit que Sirius s'était enfui.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, reprit Maria. Le premier article était paru le matin même de la fugue de Sirius. Pour être tellement rapide, la source ne pouvait être qu'Orion. Mais alors pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu la Gazette de la vente de Sirius aussitôt qu'il lui a remis la main dessus ? Pourquoi il ne leur a dit ça que maintenant ?

- Peut-être qu'il hésitait ! suggéra Peter.

- Non, répondit James. Un article tellement humiliant pour Sirius, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le leur dire… Il veut rabaisser Sirius plus bas que terre. Non, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si… Comme s'il avait attendu… Mais attendu quoi ?

- James ! s'écria Remus. Écoute… Mets-toi à la place d'Orion. Il récupère Sirius. Quelques heures plus tard, tu viens le voir et lui fait comprendre que tu es prêt à n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Orion a déjà pris la décision de le vendre. A ton avis, quelle serait sa plus grande crainte ?

- Que je le rachète, répondit-il. Il savait que si l'article paraissait avant sa vente, j'aurais passé mes journées sur le marché aux esclaves jusqu'à ce qu'ils le vendent et que je puisse le racheter.

- Exactement ! confirma Remus. C'est ça qu'il a attendu ! Il a attendu d'être sûr que Sirius avait été vendu !

- Si on lit entre les lignes de l'article, nota Peter, ça sous-entend que Sirius est chez ce connard depuis un petit moment… Ça ne répond donc pas à la question de ce qu'il a attendu ensuite… A moins que le marché aux esclaves n'ait pas averti Orion tout de suite ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils préviennent les gens qui leur refilent les esclaves, commenta Maria. Quand une personne la vend, elle se fiche de savoir ce qu'elle va devenir… Orion n'a jamais été mis au courant de la vente de Sirius. Du coup… Il aurait peut-être pu rencontrer quelqu'un récemment ? Hier ou avant-hier, il croise par hasard quelqu'un de proche du maître de Sirius. Peut-être même quelqu'un qui participe à ces soirées ! Et cette personne lui dit ce qu'il est devenu… Orion est rassuré, il balance l'info.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ce serait l'explication la plus logique… Et là, le champ des possibilités se réduit. Cette personne qu'Orion a rencontrée ne peut être qu'un ami proche du maître de Sirius. Donc un élève de Poudlard. Et le sujet est trop sensible pour l'aborder devant Orion sans être relativement proche de lui. Un élève de Poudlard très proche des Black…

- Quelqu'un de leur famille ? suggéra Remus. Narcissa, Bellatrix…

- Non, rétorqua Maria. Du coup, ils sont trop proches… Elles l'auraient averti dès que la personne aurait racheté Sirius. Quelqu'un de proche… Mais qui ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer à l'improviste chez eux juste pour donner la nouvelle à Orion. T'en penses quoi, James ?

Les sourcils froncés, James murmura :

- Bellatrix… Maria, toi qui reçoit la Gazette tous les jours et qui semble avoir un don pour l'apprendre par cœur… La rubrique sang-pur avait pas parlé de Bellatrix, plus ou moins récemment ?

- Ça me dit quelque chose, confirma-t-elle. Y avait pas une histoire avec Lucius Malefoy, aussi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont à voir, nota Peter. A part le fait que Malefoy tournait autour de Bellatrix il y a deux ans…

- Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama James. L'article ! Malefoy avait demandé sa main à Bellatrix alors qu'elle est fiancée depuis toujours à Rodolphus Lestrange ! Et leur mariage a lieu dans moins d'un an ! C'est ça ! La personne qu'Orion a rencontrée, c'est Lestrange ! Très proche… Mais qui est venu chez eux pour les préparatifs du mariage, pas uniquement pour parler de Sirius ! Ça colle !

- Donc, récapitula Remus, si on bloque sur Lestrange… Il nous faut un sang-mêlé de Poudlard, assez vieux, qui est très proche de Rodolphus Lestrange, mais qui déteste Sirius…

Un silence de mort tomba dans le salon, chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions. Maria releva doucement la tête vers James. Celui-ci avait serré les poings, tremblant de rage. Lentement, elle demanda :

- Il en reste plus qu'un ?

James acquiesça, l'air grave, le regard brûlant de fureur.

- Il en reste plus qu'un.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Rogue décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sirius, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se balança quelques secondes, uniquement retenu par les cordes qui attachaient ses poignets au mur au-dessus de lui, avant de réussir à se redresser sur ses jambes. _

_- Alors, tu t'es décidé à obéir ?_

_- Je préfère crever plutôt que t'obéir, connard ! cracha Sirius en se débattant. _

_Rogue balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Sirius qui le foudroya du regard._

_- Tu me fais pas peur, enfoiré ! Tu te crois le plus fort mais tu ferais moins le fier si tu me détachais !_

_- Ah ouais ? demanda Lestrange, à coté de Rogue. _

_D'un coup de baguette, il brisa les liens de Sirius qui tomba par terre. Il se redressa et lança un coup de poing en direction de Lestrange qui étouffa un juron. Les deux Serpentards le saisirent chacun par un bras et le plaquèrent contre le mur._

_- Vous vous croyez malins parce que vous arrivez à m'immobiliser à deux contre un, bande de lâches ? lança Sirius._

James se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Rogue avait racheté Sirius, les mêmes cauchemars l'assaillaient nuit après nuit. Il savait que Sirius ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il ne leur obéissait que parce que les Serpentards étaient plus nombreux et arrivaient à le maîtriser. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Son regard se tourna vers son miroir à double-sens sur sa table de chevet. Il le saisit et murmura :

- Sirius Black.

Son reflet s'estompa mais seul un fond noir apparut en face de lui. Comme d'habitude depuis deux semaines. Il ne savait pas si le miroir était dans la poche de Sirius mais que celui-ci avait toujours les mains attachées, ou si Rogue l'avait trouvé et enfermé quelque part. Il se doutait qu'il ne contacterait plus Sirius par ce moyen. Il voulait juste le rassurer. Au cas où son miroir était toujours dans sa poche, il tenait à le faire chauffer, plusieurs fois par jour, pour lui assurer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Qu'il tenterait l'impossible pour le sauver. Repensant aux dernières phrases qu'il avait dites à Sirius au travers de ce miroir, il murmura :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je te tirerai de là !

Il reposa le miroir et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, ses yeux fixant le plafond, une seule phrase tournant en boucle dans sa tête. _Je te tirerai de là, frangin._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il leva les yeux vers Maria lorsque la porte de sa maison claqua.

- Voilà ce qui me troublait, l'autre jour, déclara la jeune fille en posant un livre devant lui. Tu vas pas avoir d'autre choix que de négocier avec Rogue.

- Il est hors de question que je négocie avec cet enfoiré, siffla James. Je trouve où il habite, je rentre la nuit, je récupère Sirius, je pars, point final.

- Non, James. Regarde ça… murmura Maria en ouvrant le livre à une page cornée. Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse. Toutes les lois concernant les esclaves. Regarde celle-ci. Il y a plusieurs jurisprudences qui la confirment.

- "Si une personne est accusée d'avoir volé un esclave, le maître volé peut réclamer que le voleur devienne également son esclave", lut-il. Et alors ? J'ai pas l'intention de me faire prendre la main dans le sac.

- James, sois réaliste. Rogue saura que c'est toi, tu seras la première personne à laquelle il pensera ! S'il te plait, James, ne fais pas de connerie… Tu n'aideras pas Sirius en te retrouvant dans la même situation que lui.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- OK. Ne t'inquiète pas, je tenterai rien d'illégal. Tu veux bien me laisser ton bouquin, s'il te plait ? Je vais le regarder de plus près. Et si je trouve rien, j'écrirai à Rogue.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Rogue, _

_Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant tes vacances. J'ai entendu dire que Sirius t'avais été vendu. Si c'est vrai, j'aurais éventuellement une offre à te faire._

_Bonne journée,_

_James Potter._

Remus relut la lettre avant d'approuver :

- T'as pas besoin de plus. Vos rapports n'ont jamais été très cordiaux, tu te foutrais de sa gueule en étant plus amical que ça.

James acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger la tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Tu crois qu'il le torture ?

Remus grimaça.

- C'est probable. Quoi que, Rogue n'a jamais été particulièrement violent… Il voudra certainement l'humilier.

- Et le faire obéir… compléta James.

- Cornedrue… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sirius a du cran. Et qu'il ne restera pas longtemps chez Rogue, on va le récupérer.

- Si Rogue refuse de négocier, on a aucun moyen de le récupérer.

- Il acceptera. Il a passé sa vie à être fauché, tu peux lui offrir une somme qu'il n'a jamais imaginé posséder un jour. Fais-lui une offre suffisamment conséquente pour qu'il ne puisse pas la refuser, c'est tout.

- S'il a racheté Sirius, c'est qu'il a plus d'argent que ce qu'il laisse penser.

- Il se débrouille en vendant ses potions à Sainte Mangouste depuis qu'il peut faire de la magie hors de l'école. Mais l'article disait que Sirius a été vendu en toute fin de journée. Ils n'espéraient certainement plus le vendre et le lui ont laissé au prix qu'il voulait. Et ça ne change rien au fait que tu es capable de lui offrir ce dont il n'a jamais osé rêver.

James acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête.

- J'espère.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Bonjour Potter,_

_J'ai effectivement racheté le toutou qui te servait de meilleur ami. Je t'avoue que ton offre m'intrigue. Je doute qu'il existe au monde une seule chose qui vaille la peine de renoncer au fait d'humilier quotidiennement ce petit enculé, mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir ce que tu as à me proposer. J'attends ton offre._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue._

Maria se décala sur le coté juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing que James balança dans le mur.

- Tu n'aideras pas Sirius avec une main cassée, tu sais ?

Sans prêter attention à sa main douloureuse, James souffla :

- Je m'entraîne pour le jour où il sera en face de moi.

- Tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner à te contrôler. Il fait exprès de jouer avec tes nerfs. S'il connait aussi la loi sur le vol d'esclaves, il voudra tout faire pour te forcer à aller le chercher sans son autorisation. James, c'est ce qu'il souhaite le plus, te voir craquer ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Réponds-lui. Calmement. Sans l'insulter. Propose-lui un prix, c'est tout.

James s'obligea à respirer longuement deux ou trois fois avant mais finit par soupirer :

- Je n'arriverai pas à écrire quoi que ce soit de poli maintenant. Je vais faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse, tu viens avec moi ? Je lui répondrai en rentrant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Maria sortirent de l'animalerie où le jeune homme avait acheté une cage plus grande pour sa chouette. Maria avait regardé les chats de la boutique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, mais sans en acheter un.

- Tu crois que tu décideras à en prendre un, un de ces jours ? demanda James avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas… Ils sont trop craquants, mais… Ce n'est pas comme un hibou ! Athéna vit dehors, elle chasse la nuit… Un chat, il faut s'en occuper beaucoup plus !

- Beaucoup de chats passent leur vie dans le parc de Poudlard…

Maria s'apprêta à rétorquer quand son regard s'illumina. Elle fit un signe de main à une personne qui arrivait en face d'eux.

- Eh, Lily !

James leva les yeux vers la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui se rapprochait. Le visage de celle-ci se ferma légèrement en voyant James.

- Salut Maria ! Potter…

James répondit à son hochement de tête par un léger sourire. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer son sourire le plus charmeur. Mais la situation de Sirius assombrissait trop ses pensées pour qu'il ait le cœur à essayer de lui plaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? demanda Lily avant de se reprendre : Ah oui, vous vivez toujours l'un à coté de l'autre, non ?

- Oui, toujours ! confirma Maria. Eh mais…

- Quoi ?

James et Lily observèrent pendant quelques secondes Maria, soudainement pensive.

- Ça vous dit d'aller manger une glace ? proposa-t-elle.

Une fois tous les trois assis autour d'une table et les glaces commandées, James demanda :

- Alors, tu vas nous dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lily… En parlant de personnes vivant l'une à coté de l'autre…

Lily esquissa un pâle sourire et continua :

- Oui, je vis toujours à coté de chez Rogue.

- QUOI ? s'écria James.

- Tu as bien compris, Potter.

Le serveur déposa les trois coupes de glaces devant eux. Ils payèrent rapidement, puis James se reprit :

- Et est-ce que tu saurais…

- Si c'est bien lui qui a racheté Black ? J'y ai pensé, mais non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole depuis qu'une scène provoquée par un crétin congénital l'a amené à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe après nos BUSES. Et s'il est chez lui, il ne le laisse pas sortir, même pas dans son jardin.

James résista à l'envie de rebondir sur l'insulte à peine dissimulée. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait racheté. J'essaye de négocier avec lui un prix auquel il pourrait me le revendre.

- Tu lui as proposé combien ? demanda Lily, l'air curieux.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je dois lui répondre ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Lily parut hésiter quelques secondes, semblant lutter contre un dilemme. Elle mangea quelques cuillères de glace, puis finit pour soupirer :

- Écoute. Severus rêve d'ouvrir un laboratoire de potions à sa sortie de Poudlard. Le prix moyen pour un tel local est de 500 000 gallions. Rajoute 200 000 gallions pour tous les ingrédients et équipements nécessaires pour faire quelque chose de rentable. Si tu lui proposes une somme largement supérieure à ces 700 000 gallions… Il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse pas résister. Personne n'est au courant de ce projet, donc ne l'évoque pas devant lui. Propose-lui la somme, point.

James acquiesça lentement, ayant du mal à réaliser ce que Lily venait de faire. Lui donner la meilleure information dont il ait besoin pour récupérer Sirius. Maria regarda Lily étrangement.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu Sirius ?

Lily rougit légèrement mais se reprit :

- Où as-tu entendu que je l'ai vu ? Je t'ai dit la vérité, je ne l'ai jamais vu chez Severus !

Maria adressa un regard rempli d'éloquence à la rouquine. Les deux filles se fixèrent quelques secondes. Lily finit par baisser les yeux et finir les quelques bouchées de glace qu'il lui restait. Reposant sa cuillère, elle releva la tête vers Maria.

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu. Plusieurs fois par semaine, je vois les Serpentards venir chez Rogue le soir. Et à chaque fois, j'entends Black hurler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

James pâlit violemment. Lily se retourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe chez Rogue et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Mais pour le peu que j'ai entendu, je peux te dire une chose. Si tu tiens à lui, dépêche-toi de le sortir de là.

Lily se leva, lança un "à plus tard" à Maria et partit, les laissant tous les deux, bouche bée. James se reprit en premier :

- Comment tu as deviné qu'elle savait quelque chose ?

- Après vos BUSES, vous étiez deux à vous attaquer à Rogue. Mais elle a parlé d'un seul crétin. Et Lily a beau être gentille, elle te déteste trop pour te donner une information aussi précieuse si facilement sans une bonne raison.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Maria reprit :

- On devrait y aller nous aussi. Tu as une lettre à écrire, et maintenant, tu sais quoi mettre dedans.

Ils se levèrent et transplanèrent directement chez James. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où James se laissa tomber sur une chaise, devant la table où l'attendait le même parchemin vierge. Saisissant une plume, il écrivit d'une main tremblante :

_Rogue,_

_Merci pour ta réponse rapide. Concernant mon offre, je te propose de te racheter Sirius pour un million de gallions. Je rajoute 500 000 gallions si tu me le vends avant demain soir. J'aimerais également avoir une preuve que Sirius est toujours en vie._

_James Potter._

Maria esquissa un sourire.

- Parfait !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois aller manger chez une tante ce soir. Je vais passer voir Remus et Peter pour leur demander de venir ici, sur le chemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser seul après ce que Lily t'a dit ? Il est hors de question que tu restes seul pour encaisser le coup.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James alla ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle sonna, laissant entrer Remus et Peter. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et James servit trois verres de whisky d'un coup de baguette. Maria avait raison. Sur le coup, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait encaisser ce que Lily lui avait dit, qu'il se doutait que Sirius était torturé. Mais maintenant, seule la présence de Peter et Remus l'empêchait de se ruer chez Rogue pour arracher Sirius de son emprise – peu importe le prix à payer. Il but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de leur détailler l'offre qu'il avait faite à Rogue, une heure auparavant. Remus acquiesça :

- C'est parfait. Rogue ne pourra pas résister, demain soir Sirius sera avec nous !

Peter approuva d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, mais James fronça les sourcils :

- Si seulement…

Sur la table du salon, il avait laissé trainer sa liste de fournitures pour Poudlard, arrivée le matin même. Il ne s'en était pas soucié l'après-midi, estimant qu'il avait encore largement le temps de les acheter – et que, si Rogue refusait de lui vendre Sirius le lendemain, il aurait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit en retournant sur le chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait su où envoyer la lettre de Sirius ? Est-ce que Rogue l'avait reçue ? Est-ce qu'il comptait laisser Sirius revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année ? Est-ce que Sirius serait en état de revenir à l'école en septembre ? Ils avaient passé six ans à humilier Rogue, est-ce que celui-ci pourrait être rancunier au point de le tuer purement et simplement ? Remus sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées :

- Il ne le tuera pas, James.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Le nourrir, le ramener à Poudlard… Tout ça lui coûtera de l'argent. Tu crois franchement qu'il serait prêt à dépenser la moindre noise pour que Sirius reste en vie ?

- Pour continuer à l'humilier le plus possible, oui, il y serait prêt. Je ne te dis pas que Sirius sera en super forme. Mais il sera vivant. Vous avez passé six ans à le ridiculiser, il aura trop de hargne pour le tuer en quelques semaines.

- Sirius a du cran, rajouta Peter. Et tu lui as dit à travers ton miroir que tu l'aiderais. Il est capable de tenir le coup en attendant qu'on le ramène.

- Sirius, attendre de l'aide de quelqu'un ? souffla James.

C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Sirius n'avait jamais attendu d'aide de personne, il tenait toujours à se débrouiller seul – et il y arrivait la plupart du temps. Dans quelles conditions était-il enfermé pour qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à trouver un moyen de s'échapper ? Nuit après nuit, il faisait des cauchemars où l'image de Sirius attaché, bâillonné, enfermé dans un cachot ou une cave revenait sans cesse. Des cauchemars où il s'acharnait à essayer de le libérer mais où, à chaque fois, Rogue l'arrêtait avant et l'enfermait lui aussi pour avoir essayé d'aider Sirius à s'enfuir. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce moment où il se retrouvait enfermé avec Sirius avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de réconfortant, sans qu'il arrive à définir pourquoi il éprouvait cette sensation.

- James ! s'exclama Peter.

Il releva la tête. Athéna était posée sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Il se précipita en un bond sur la fenêtre et détacha le parchemin en deux secondes. Remus et Peter se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule :

_Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais je ne suis pas pressé de te le vendre. 1 500 000 gallions n'est pas cher payé pour renoncer au plaisir de le voir se mettre à quatre pattes devant moi pour que je puisse le prendre à longueur de nuits. Ton offre ne m'intéresse pas. Si c'est tout ce qu'il vaut à tes yeux, je pense garder cet enculé sous la main plus longtemps que prévu._

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je te joins la preuve qu'il est encore en vie. Ce n'est pas une photo éternelle, elle cessera donc de bouger le jour où il mourra. De plus, elle te permettra certainement de comprendre pourquoi je ne tiens pas à renoncer à lui de sitôt._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue._

Avant que son esprit n'ait fini d'assimiler la réponse de Rogue, il détacha la photo attachée derrière la lettre. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Sirius avait les poignets attachés au-dessus de lui, trop haut pour qu'il puisse rester à genoux, les liens tirant douloureusement sur ses épaules. Entièrement nu, son corps était parsemé de marques de coups plus ou moins importantes, mais les plus graves étaient sur ses cuisses et autour de son nez visiblement cassé. Le Sirius de la photo se débattait violemment contre ses liens, mais renonçait rapidement – sûrement à cause de la douleur dans ses bras. Il foudroyait du regard la personne qui prenait la photo, sans parvenir à cacher l'expression de douleur gravée sur son visage. Les trois Gryffondors restèrent figés devant cette image quelques secondes. Ce fut finalement Peter qui réagit le premier :

- Ne te fie pas à cette photo, James. Rogue te manipule, il a très bien pu l'attacher juste le temps de la prendre.

- Les marques de coups aussi, il les lui a faites juste pour la photo ? rétorqua James d'un ton amer.

- Peter a raison, James, il joue avec tes nerfs. On le savait, que Sirius était tabassé régulièrement. Et pour le reste, effectivement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'une mise en scène.

James resta silencieux près d'une minute avant de poser la lettre et la photo sur la table du salon.

- Je vais le chercher.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux autres maraudeurs en même temps.

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Je le laisserai pas là-bas plus longtemps.

- Tu ne sais pas où il habite ! rétorqua Peter.

- A coté de chez Evans. J'ai la clé de la maison de Maria, j'aurais pas de mal à trouver son adresse dans sa chambre.

- Tu penses franchement que Maria sera ravie d'apprendre que tu as fouillé chez elle pour prendre le risque de devenir toi aussi l'esclave de Rogue ? rugit Remus.

Les images de ses cauchemars lui revinrent. Le moment où Rogue le surprenait et l'enfermait avec Sirius. Il comprit subitement pourquoi cette scène était si apaisante, si réconfortante, pourquoi elle lui donnait autant l'impression que Sirius était tout de même en sécurité.

- Même si je me fais prendre… Il ne sera plus seul. Je pourrais le protéger, je pourrais en faire plus que tout ce que je fais depuis trois semaines !

- Le protéger de quoi ? hurla Remus. Tu comptes faire quoi une fois que tu seras prisonnier là-bas ? T'interposer entre Rogue et lui ?

- Exactement, répondit James en un souffle.

Remus se posta face à lui et le saisit par les épaules.

- Je t'en supplie, James, sois réaliste ! Sirius a passé sa vie à être tabassé par son père, à souffrir en permanence sans pour autant céder… Il a craqué en quelques semaines et tu n'as pas la moitié de sa résistance à la douleur ! A ton avis, quand c'est toi qui sera attaché à ces cordes, tu tiendras combien d'heures avant que ce ne soit Sirius qui supplie Rogue de te foutre la paix et de le frapper lui plutôt que toi ?

Sa dernière phrase fit mouche. Il était prêt à encaisser les coups à la place de Sirius, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était réciproque. Peter reprit :

- Remus a raison, James. Je doute franchement que Sirius leur obéisse volontairement. Il craque quand il n'a plus la force de résister, c'est tout. Mais s'il vous a tous les deux… Vous êtes tous les deux prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger l'autre. Rogue s'en doute. Il veut t'inciter à aller là-bas, à commettre une erreur.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils avaient raison, il devait l'admettre. Il ne protégerait pas Sirius en se retrouvant dans la même situation que lui, bien au contraire. Remus et Peter le saisirent chacun par une épaule et le forcèrent à se rassoir sur le canapé.

- Vous arriverez à rien par courrier, James. Réponds-lui que tu es prêt à donner le prix qu'il voudra et demande-lui que vous vous rencontriez un de ces jours. Vous vous mettrez d'accord sur un prix sans devoir attendre plusieurs heures la réponse de l'autre.

- Je serai incapable de l'avoir en face de moi sans lui casser la gueule, répondit James.

- On te shootera à coups de potions calmantes s'il le faut ! s'exclama Peter.

James esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Il fit venir le parchemin, une plume et de l'encre d'un coup de baguette et écrivit en essayant de trembler le moins possible :

_Ton prix est le mien, dis-moi juste combien tu exiges en échange de Sirius. Cet échange par hibou commence à être long, pourrait-on se rencontrer prochainement ? Ça nous permettrait de nous mettre d'accord rapidement une fois pour toutes._

_James Potter._

- Parfait ! approuva Remus.

James ficela la lettre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Athéna ?

Il aperçut la chouette dehors, perchée sur un arbre. En l'entendant, elle entrouvrit un œil et le foudroya du regard avant de se rendormir.

- Elle a fait trois allers-retours en deux jours, fit remarquer Peter. Il n'aura pas ta réponse plus vite si elle tombe d'épuisement au milieu du vol.

Il dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

- OK. On ferait mieux d'en faire autant, d'ailleurs. Je la renverrai demain matin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James leva soudainement la tête en entendant un bruissement d'ailes dehors.

- Athéna est partie il y a une heure, James. Elle ne reviendra pas avant cet après-midi… fit remarquer Remus.

Il acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête avant de replonger sur le parchemin posé devant lui. Remus et Peter restaient désormais en permanence chez lui et Maria ne rentrait chez elle que pour dormir. Tous les quatre réunis autour de la table du salon de James, ils avaient décidé – poussés par Remus – de s'attaquer à leurs devoirs de vacances. Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout la tête à travailler, James avait fini par avouer qu'il devrait bien les faire tôt ou tard et que ça l'aiderait à faire passer le temps. Il se repencha sur le sujet de son devoir de métamorphose. _Décrivez la théorie de la métamorphose humaine et indiquez quelles conditions un sorcier doit remplir pour l'utiliser sans risques_. Rien de compliqué, les maraudeurs n'ayant pas attendu la 7e année pour se pencher sur la question. Attrapant le parchemin sur lequel il avait recensé les plus grands points, il commença à écrire.

Il posait le point final de son devoir lorsqu'un hibou tapa à la fenêtre. Il sursauta et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il avait passé plusieurs heures sur son parchemin sans s'en rendre compte. Il laissa entrer Athéna et observa le parchemin. Il n'était pas attaché à la patte de la chouette, celle-ci le tenait serré entre ses griffes. Il le récupéra et lut rapidement :

_Je suis d'accord, cet échange de hiboux commence à être lassant. J'organise une soirée avec quelques amis ce soir, justement. Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à nous ? Tu pourras ainsi constater par toi-même la valeur de mon esclave avant que nous discutions d'un prix. Cependant, il va sans dire que je couperai court à toute négociation si jamais tu essayais d'interrompre cette soirée ou de protéger mon esclave de quelque manière que ce soit. Si tu es d'accord, je t'attends au 56 Glenfield Road, à Leicester, à partir de 19 heures. Inutile de te préciser de venir seul. Merci de me renvoyer ta réponse au plus vite._

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Maria fut la première à briser le silence :

- N'y vas pas. Tu te retrouveras seul contre une demi-douzaine de Serpentards, tu ne pourras rien faire si ça tourne mal !

Remus acquiesça :

- Ça sent le piège à plein nez ! Hier soir, il te dit ne pas être pressé de le vendre… Et là, il te propose de le retrouver dès ce soir pour conclure la vente ? Ça ne tourne pas rond !

Athéna pinça le poignet de James, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il murmura :

- C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais… Si je refuse, vous croyez franchement que Rogue va me répondre "Pas de soucis, dis-moi quand ça t'arrange" ?

- Réponds-lui que tu veux le voir seul ! conseilla Maria. Peu importe où et quand. Mais juste toi et lui.

- Il n'acceptera jamais… souffla James.

Athéna pinça plus fort son poignet. Laissant échapper un grognement de douleur, il se massa le poignet pendant que Remus reprenait :

- Il a besoin d'argent. Il acceptera.

James acquiesça lentement. Il n'aimait pas cette idée de refuser l'offre de Rogue alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une minuscule chance de sauver Sirius dès le soir même. Mais il était forcé de constater que le piège était bien trop gros et qu'il n'aiderait pas Sirius en se retrouvant coincé par cinq ou six Serpentards. Athéna mordit franchement son poignet, le faisant sursauter.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rugit-il à l'adresse de la chouette.

Celle-ci se posa par terre, à ses pieds, et désigna un minuscule bout de parchemin, visiblement glissé à l'intérieur de la lettre de Rogue et tombé lorsqu'il l'avait déroulée. Il le ramassa et se figea. Il n'y avait que deux mots, mais il aurait pu jurer que c'était l'écriture de Sirius – bien qu'un peu tremblante, comme s'il l'avait écrit de la main gauche. Les deux autres maraudeurs et Maria avaient lu par-dessus son épaule.

- _Aide-moi_, lut Peter. Sirius ? Demander de l'aide ? s'étonna-t-il.

James s'était fait la même remarque à l'instant où il avait déchiffré les mots.

- Sirius ne demande pas d'aide… commenta Remus. Jamais. Même dans les situations désespérées, il est toujours à fanfaronner qu'il peut très bien s'en tirer seul…

Maria compléta :

- Ça confirme ce qu'on disait. Tout ça sent le piège à plein nez. James ? T'en penses quoi ?

Celui-ci acquiesça :

- Effectivement, ça sent le piège à plein nez. Mais je tomberai dedans. J'y irai ce soir.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les trois autres.

- Vous l'avez dit, Sirius ne demande jamais d'aide. Et pourtant il a écrit ce message. Si vraiment sa situation est désespérée au point qu'il sache qu'il ne s'en tirera pas seul, c'est qu'il a tout essayé. Il ne me supplierait pas de l'aider s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir.

- Pas forcément… nota Maria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien... On sait que Sirius est retenu prisonnier et que, s'il n'est pas encore avec nous, c'est que Rogue le surveille très étroitement. Peut-être même qu'il est attaché ou enfermé en permanence. Et là, par miracle, il trouve un parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et il a accès à Athéna et au message qui t'est destiné ? Ça me paraît évident que Rogue l'a obligé à écrire ce message, qu'il l'a forcé à t'écrire quelque chose pour te convaincre de venir. _Aide-moi._ Pour Rogue, ce serait un message on ne peut plus banal mais… Tu ne crois pas que Sirius aurait pu espérer que tu ne tombes pas dans le panneau ? Que tu te dises que ces mots, de la part de Sirius, ça ne collait pas et qu'il ne les aurait jamais écrits volontairement ? Qu'il aurait voulu t'aider à flairer le piège ?

James s'assit dans le canapé, observant le message de Sirius. Il finit par murmurer :

- Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien au problème initial. Que Sirius ait écrit ce message volontairement ou que Rogue l'y ait forcé, dans les deux cas c'est la preuve qu'il sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps s'il lui désobéit. Rogue contrôle les négociations, si j'esquive ce piège il m'en tendra un autre, il ne me donnera pas l'occasion de récupérer Sirius dans une situation où on sera à armes égales. Alors autant en finir au plus vite.

Il se releva, prit la lettre de Rogue et écrivit au dos :

_C'est d'accord. Je serai là ce soir._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu paraître moins pâle, plus sûr de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'angoisse qui le dévorait au fur et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochait. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Combien de temps resterait-il là-bas ? Avait-il seulement la moindre chance de ramener Sirius ou Rogue l'avait-il fait venir uniquement pour le narguer encore davantage ? Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Il devait ramener Sirius. Il ne supporterait pas de repartir après l'avoir vu là-bas. Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre dans le salon où Maria, Remus et Peter l'attendaient.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de potion calmante ? demanda Remus.

- Ça ne changera rien, ça ne m'empêchera pas de péter un plomb s'ils le torturent. Et je veux avoir tous mes esprits.

- Ils joueront certainement avec tes nerfs, souffla Peter. Ils voudront l'humilier en te faisant croire qu'ils font ça uniquement parce que tu es là. Ne te fais pas avoir. Il aurait passé la même soirée de toute façon.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Remus reprit :

- Ne leur montre pas que ça te touche, James. Ce qui les fera marrer, ce ne sera pas d'humilier ou de frapper Sirius, mais de voir ta réaction ! Ne leur donne pas ce plaisir là, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour le protéger !Évite de leur parler à moins qu'ils ne t'adressent la parole, ça t'aidera à garder ton calme. Si Sirius est dans un trop sale état, ne le regarde pas. Pense à autre chose, pense aux soins et aux potions que tu lui donneras dès que vous serez rentrés tous les deux. Ça ne sera pas inutile de toute façon. Si jamais Rogue refuse de te le vendre, ne rentre pas seul ici, viens chez moi ou chez Peter. Et n'oublie pas de…

Maria se redressa, leva une main pour interrompre Remus et se posta en face de James. Elle ajusta légèrement le col de sa robe avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne leur casse pas la gueule, et ramène-nous Sirius. Le reste c'est pas important.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

- A demain, souffla-t-il.

Il attrapa sa cape, l'attacha rapidement autour de ses épaules et transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avança devant la porte le plus lentement possible. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être un condamné à mort devant le Voile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. _Plus tôt tu y entreras, plus tôt tu en sortiras. Avec Sirius,_ pensa-t-il. Peu importe ce qui devait arriver ce soir. Il ne repartirait pas sans lui. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la maison de Rogue et sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le Serpentard.

- Potter ! Heureux de voir que tu as finalement accepté de venir… Nous ne savions pas si nous devions encore t'attendre ou pas !

- Tu te doutais bien que je viendrai, répondit simplement James.

- En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que tu tenais à récupérer ce qui me sert d'esclave… Je t'en prie, entre !

Il suivit Rogue dans un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans un grand salon. La majorité des Serpentards de son année - Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Rosier et Rookwood - étaient assis dans des canapés entourant une table basse. Le souffle de James se figea une seconde en voyant Sirius. Agenouillé près d'un des canapés, il était totalement nu et tremblait légèrement de froid. Tout son corps était couvert de bleus et de marques de coups, mais son visage était effrayant. Encadré par des cheveux longs et emmêlés encore plus sales et gras que ceux de Rogue, une énorme ecchymose violette barrait la quasi-totalité de son front. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé à plusieurs reprises et ses lèvres bleuâtres étaient fendues. Un mors de fer attaché par des cordes derrière sa tête le bâillonnait. Il était effroyablement maigre et de nombreuses marques de coups de fouets zébraient son torse sur lequel James pouvait voir distinctement chacune de ses côtes, dont certaines étaient nettement cassées. Il s'obligea à détourner le regard de son meilleur ami. _Ne leur montre pas que ça te touche, James. Ce qui les fera marrer, ce ne sera pas d'humilier ou de frapper Sirius, mais de voir ta réaction ! Ne leur donne pas ce plaisir là, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour le protéger !_ Il s'obligeait à se répéter les conseils de Remus. Il avait totalement raison, il ne sauverait pas Sirius en s'interposant entre lui et la demi-douzaine de Serpentards.

- Assieds-toi ! proposa Rogue en désignant une place sur l'un des canapés.

Il prit place à coté de Rogue qui fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette sur la table basse un plateau sur lequel étaient posés divers toasts, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky et sept verres. Il claqua des doigts.

- Fais le service !

Sirius se rapprocha de la table basse, restant à genoux, et remplit les verres. Il tremblait terriblement et James nota qu'il luttait pour ne pas en verser à coté. Il remarqua qu'il tenait la bouteille de la main gauche. Son regard remonta le long de son bras droit. Son épaule formait un angle effrayant avec le reste de son corps. _Déboitée_, pensa-t-il. _Il n'aura pas besoin de simples potions de soins, mais de voir un médicomage le plus vite possible_. Reposant la bouteille, il tendit les verres aux Serpentards. James remarqua qu'il se tenait le plus éloigné possible d'eux et n'eut pas de mal à imaginer l'un d'entre eux lui décocher un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes. Il se retourna vers lui et lui tendit son verre, gardant la tête baissée. Il voulut le prendre mais une étincelle fusa devant lui au moment où Sirius sursauta de douleur, renversant le verre par terre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Rogue rugit :

- Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais !

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de pied sous les côtes qui plia Sirius en deux. James esquissa un mouvement mais se retint au dernier moment. _Ne leur donne pas ce plaisir là, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour le protéger !_ Il devait admettre que Remus avait raison. Intervenir maintenant ne ferait que les inciter à continuer. Luttant contre l'envie de jeter un sort à Rogue, il entendit Sirius murmurer, autant que la barre de fer le lui permettait :

- 'xcuse-'oi.

Un autre accès de colère le saisit. Lestrange lui avait brûlé le poignet, Rogue le tabassait et c'est lui qui s'excusait ?

- C'est pas grave, souffla-t-il.

Il tira sa baguette pour nettoyer la boisson renversée et sentit tous les Serpentards se crisper. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ils n'attendaient que ça et étaient prêts à riposter.

Rogue fit venir une autre bouteille et obligea Sirius à le resservir. Celui-ci lui tendit son verre, gardant ostensiblement la tête baissée. Combien de coups avait-il reçus pour avoir affronté le regard des Serpentards ? _Beaucoup trop_, souffla une voix dans sa tête. Mais, au fond de lui, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté de croiser son regard sans craquer et essayer de l'emmener loin d'ici le plus vite possible. Sirius retourna à coté du canapé, à genoux. James s'obligea à détacher son regard de lui et essaya de suivre un minimum la conversation des Serpentards. Ils ne lui parlaient pas directement et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Plus les minutes passaient et moins il se sentait capable de rester calme et poli si on lui demandait de parler avec eux. Les Serpentards parlaient de la liste des fournitures reçue par hibou.

- Je me demande qui ils vont nous dénicher en défense contre les forces du mal, cette année… souffla Lestrange. Et s'il sera capable de tenir plus longtemps que les autres !

- Par les temps qui courent, on ne peut pas espérer se défendre ostensiblement contre les forces du mal et rester en vie bien longtemps… nota Rogue. Si Dumbledore voulait garder quelqu'un plus d'une année, il ferait mieux d'embaucher quelqu'un rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui enseignera des choses franchement utiles !

- Ce vieux fou n'a pas la même notion que nous de ce qu'il est utile de savoir une fois sorti de Poudlard, c'est évident…

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil rapide à James, semblant remarquer son silence total. Il claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, Sirius sursauta et releva la tête vers lui. Un mélange de colère et de dégoût envahit à nouveau James en voyant Sirius réagir ainsi. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, bon sang ?_

- Au fait… Vous savez que Dumbledore m'a également envoyé la lettre de Black ?

Sa remarque fut saluée par un éclat de rire général mais James soupira intérieurement. Il ne pourrait pas les ignorer longtemps, plus il le ferait et plus ils essaieraient de le provoquer. Il s'efforça de garder un air neutre en fixant Rogue pour l'écouter.

- Il espère sans doute que je l'autorise à revenir suivre cette dernière année avec ces bâtards de Gryffondor…

James aperçut Sirius frissonner légèrement à l'allusion aux Gryffondors mais Rogue reprit en le regardant :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Si je te ramène avec moi, ce sera pour que tu continues de nous servir dans notre Salle Commune comme tu le fais si bien !

Sirius rebaissa la tête. James s'obligea à nouveau à détourner son regard de lui pour rester calme. Le Sirius qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais écrasé face à une telle remarque. Il pouvait presque entendre l'éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement de chien qu'il aurait lancé avant sa réponse "_Pas de soucis, Servilus, c'est avec plaisir que je saccagerai votre Salle Commune !"_. L'état de Sirius le choquait. Il paraissait à présent évident que la photo qu'il avait reçue avait été prise au tout début de sa captivité. Mais au fond, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il avait imaginé Sirius tabassé, couvert de marques de coups. Il l'avait imaginé obligé de rester à genoux et nu devant les Serpentards, encaissant leurs répliques cinglantes. Il l'avait imaginé bâillonné – pas par une barre de fer qui lui déchirait la bouche, certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Il l'avait même imaginé attaché ou enfermé dans une pièce étroite en permanence, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Une image revint à son esprit. Sirius servant les verres en tremblant violemment. De froid, mais pas seulement. D'épuisement. Oui, c'était ça. Il l'avait imaginé amaigri. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé affamé. Il se doutait que Rogue ne se soucierait pas de sa santé, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le laisserait purement et simplement mourir de faim. _Il a du perdre au moins 20 kilos, il est incapable de tenir quoi que ce soit sans trembler, il ne doit même plus pouvoir tenir debout sans aide longtemps… Comment veux-tu qu'il leur résiste ? Il est tellement affaibli et fragile qu'ils peuvent le mettre par terre en un seul coup de pied, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?_ La voix de Nott le tira de ses pensées :

- Au fait, Potter, en parlant de cette pute, on se posait une question…

Il retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne pourrait pas espérer les ignorer longtemps. Il leva la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- On a remarqué qu'il était bien plus à l'aise quand on le prenait à quatre pattes que dans les autres positions… C'est comme ça qu'il te laissait l'enculer dans le bureau du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, pour te remercier de son poste de gardien ?

Les autres Serpentards hurlèrent de rire. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Sirius frissonner. Malgré ses airs assurés, il savait qu'il ne digérait jamais complètement les rumeurs affirmant qu'il jouait dans l'équipe uniquement parce que lui-même en était le capitaine. Comme si Nott jouait mieux que Sirius… Une idée lui vint en tête. Il ne pourrait pas ignorer les Serpentards… Mais il pouvait peut-être les convaincre de lui foutre la paix, de renoncer à lui adresser la parole. Il attendit que les rires des Serpentards se calment pour rétorquer avec un sourire en coin :

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons les mêmes méthodes de recrutement, dans nos deux équipes… Mais merci de m'avoir éclairé à ce sujet, Nott, je m'étais toujours demandé comment un type comme toi avec deux mains gauches avait réussi à avoir un poste de poursuiveur !

Leurs visages se fermèrent aussitôt. Ça devrait marcher, ça devrait suffire à les faire taire. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu savourer cette victoire aussi brève, Rogue rugit :

- Ça te fait rire, sale putain ?

James sursauta. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Rogue se lever qu'il comprit qu'il parlait à Sirius. Est-ce qu'il avait rigolé à sa remarque ? Il n'en avait pas eu l'impression mais il ne le regardait pas plus que ça à ce moment-là. Le Serpentard traîna Sirius par les cheveux devant la table basse et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. James plongea la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement de plus, un rayon lumineux lui brûla le poignet. Il leva les yeux vers Lestrange, face à lui, qui pointait sa baguette sur lui d'un air nonchalant. Un coup d'œil autour de lui lui confirma que les autres Serpentards aussi le regardaient du coin de l'œil, prêts à réagir. Il ne ferait pas le poids. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Sirius. Il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Il baissa les yeux mais ne put ignorer le craquement qui résonna lorsque Rogue lui asséna un deuxième coup de pied. Il aperçut Sirius s'effondrer sur le sol, prostré devant le Serpentard.

- Réponds-moi ! Ça te fait rire ?

- 'on, 'aître, répondit Sirius en un souffle.

Le cœur de James loupa un battement en l'entendant appeler Rogue maître. Mais il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Sirius. Il était évident qu'il aurait pris le double de coups s'il avait refusé de l'appeler comme ça. _Il serait mort depuis plusieurs semaines s'il n'avait pas craqué, c'est évident…_

- Je préfère ça, répondit Rogue.

James aperçut le Serpentard débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette. Il plaqua Sirius face contre la table, lui cognant violemment le front au passage, et déboutonna son pantalon. James baissa encore plus la tête, luttant contre une soudaine envie de vomir. Il pouvait deviner le Serpentard en train de violer Sirius devant lui mais il s'obligea à garder le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il crispa sa main sur sa jambe, bouillonnant de fureur, autant contre les Serpentards que contre lui-même. Il avait juré de le protéger, il avait juré qu'il le tirerait de là… Et il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que rester assis pendant que son meilleur ami était torturé et violé devant lui. Il ne put ignorer le hoquet de douleur que Sirius laissa échapper. La voix de Rogue claqua :

- Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas t'entendre !

Le bruit d'une claque résonna. La voix de Lily sonna dans ses oreilles. _Plusieurs fois par semaine, je vois les Serpentards venir chez Rogue le soir. Et à chaque fois, j'entends Black hurler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit._ Le Sirius devant lui n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Il était plié en deux sur la table basse, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que subir les assauts de Rogue. Au fond de lui, une petite voix se demanda comment le Serpentard pouvait aimer ça. Sirius était squelettique et vidé de toutes ses forces, comment Rogue pouvait-il trouver agréable de violer un corps désarticulé comme le sien ? Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la réponse. _Parce que c'est Sirius._ Rogue se fichait complètement du corps de Sirius, la seule chose qui l'excitait était de le voir plié en deux devant lui, complètement soumis et incapable de se défendre. Il entendit Rogue accélérer la cadence et se libérer en laissant échapper un rauque. James eut à peine le temps de se dire que c'était fini. Rogue souffla d'un air furieux :

- Ceux qui le veulent, servez-vous.

James vit Nott et Avery se lever en même temps. L'un d'eux saisit Sirius par les cheveux et le jeta par terre, sans que celui-ci n'esquisse un seul mouvement pour se protéger. Nott lui arracha le mors de la bouche, le tenant toujours par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se tenir à quatre pattes, pendant qu'Avery se positionnait derrière lui en lui saisissant les hanches. Nott le gifla violemment.

- Ouvre la bouche, petit con !

Il rebaissa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'en voir plus – et il ne pouvait toujours rien faire. Rien, à part essayer tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid pendant encore quelques heures. Rogue, revenu s'asseoir à coté de James, se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien voir quelqu'un humilié en public sans possibilité de se défendre… Je suppose que tu adores cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

James serra les poings mais retint son bras au dernier moment. _Ne leur casse pas la gueule. _Le seul conseil de Maria – mais probablement le plus difficile à respecter. Il se retourna vers Rogue et murmura entre ses dents :

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir violé. Ni t'avoir laissé mourir de faim.

- Tu m'as foutu à poil, tu m'as attaqué à quatre contre un… Où est la différence ?

Rogue resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre :

- Dis-moi, Potter… Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? Est-ce que tu regrettes tout ce que vous nous avez fait pendant six ans, quand tu regardes ce qu'il est devenu ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Non. Si tu n'avais pas eu de vengeance à prendre, tu ne l'aurais pas acheté et il serait mort. Et je ne pense pas que quoi que tu puisses faire me fera regretter d'avoir traité un bâtard graisseux de ton espèce comme il se doit.

Rogue esquissa un rictus.

- On en reparlera à la fin de la soirée.

Un craquement sinistre résonna et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Sirius. Nott s'était rassis, laissant Avery le tenir par son épaule déboitée pour le forcer à se cambrer, faisant horriblement ressortir ses os sur sa peau. Une violente envie de vomir le saisit à nouveau en voyant le corps brisé de Sirius et il replongea son regard sur ses chaussures pour lutter contre l'envie de rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé le soir même. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il aperçut Avery le lâcher et se rasseoir, laissant Sirius s'effondrer sur le sol. Rogue ricana :

- Continue.

James doutait sérieusement que Sirius soit encore en état de faire un seul geste. Mais celui-ci se redressa difficilement avant de se traîner à genoux devant Rosier, qui déboutonna son pantalon. L'obéissance de Sirius le choquait moins qu'au début de la soirée. S'il avait refusé, il aurait encore subi d'autres coups ou sorts de torture avant d'être de toute façon obligé de faire une fellation à chaque Serpentard autour de la table. Qu'avait-il à gagner à leur résister ? Il tenta d'ignorer les gémissements de Rosier, mais du admettre qu'il préférait supporter ça. Au moins, Rosier ne lui faisait pas mal et Rogue avait arrêté de le narguer. Il aperçut Sirius se glisser devant Lestrange. Rogue se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

- Je pense franchement que tu devrais regarder les prouesses de mon esclave… Surtout avec Rodolphus.

- Non merci, souffla James.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, Potter. Si tu n'es pas capable d'apprécier les capacités de mon esclave à sa juste valeur, je risque d'être franchement réticent à te le céder…

Le souffle de James se coupa. Il n'avait pas le choix. Rogue couperait court à toute négociation s'il refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui lui tournait le dos à présent – et rebaissa aussitôt la tête pour dissimuler une nouvelle envie de vomir. Le dos de Sirius était marqué de traces de coups plus ou moins récentes, mais une blessure dominait toutes les autres. Au milieu de son dos, le message _Un Gryffondor à sa juste place _avait été tracé avec un couteau. La plaie était visiblement ensorcelée pour ne pas cicatriser et le sang qui en suintait était noir, contrastant avec la couleur rouge de son dos autour de la plaie. La blessure s'était gravement infectée. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le fait que Sirius semblait frigorifié, ses tremblements violents, son teint horriblement pâle, ses sueurs froides qu'il avait entraperçues. Il n'était pas seulement blessé, il était malade. Très malade. Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais cette fois, c'était une certitude : S'il ne repartait pas avec Sirius le soir même, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait vivant. Il s'obligea à redresser la tête et vit Lestrange refermer sa main sur l'épaule déboitée de Sirius.

- Je te conseille d'être irréprochable, mon chien.

Lestrange lui enfonça son sexe dans la bouche, faisant frissonner Sirius. En voyant celui-ci masturber légèrement le Serpentard, James réalisa que Lestrange était très probablement à l'origine de la plupart de ses blessures. Rogue n'aurait pas eu la force physique de lui casser plusieurs côtes ou de lui déboiter l'épaule. Si Lestrange n'était pas satisfait, il le frapperait. Et s'il le frappait, Sirius ne se relèverait pas, il en était persuadé.

- Tu appelles ça irréprochable ? lança le Serpentard.

Une nouvelle nausée saisit James lorsque Sirius se hissa sur les genoux du Serpentard avant de s'enfoncer sur lui. Un hurlement de rire général résonna dans la pièce pendant que Rogue se rapprochait à nouveau de James.

- Ça aurait été dommage que tu ne voies pas ça, non ? Black qui préfère s'enfoncer sur la queue de Lestrange plutôt que se faire casser la gueule… Je t'avoue que même moi j'ai du mal à y croire… Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Rodolphus pouvait être très persuasif quand il le voulait…

Obligé de regarder Lestrange soumettre Sirius comme une poupée désarticulée, James essaya de se concentrer sur les blessures dans son dos. Le message était trop sale pour qu'il puisse évaluer son état, mais les lettres ne paraissaient pas profondes non plus. Il était possible qu'une douche et une simple potion cicatrisante suffise à en venir à bout. A moins que Rogue n'ait utilisé de la magie noire pour tracer la blessure. Dans tous les cas, il devrait voir un médicomage au plus vite. Celui-ci saurait évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Lestrange laissa échapper un rauque de satisfaction en enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches de Sirius. Le corps de celui-ci se relâcha nettement deux secondes avant que Lestrange ne le jette à ses pieds, faisant heurter sa tête contre la table basse. James retint une exclamation en voyant Sirius rester immobile par terre, les yeux fermés. Lestrange le saisit à nouveau par son épaule déboitée pendant qu'il lui décochait un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Ah… nota Rogue. Visiblement, cette pute n'a pas été aussi irréprochable que l'espérait Rodolphus…

James resta figé d'horreur lorsque Lestrange décocha deux coups de poings dans le visage de Sirius. Le Serpentard redressa la tête et croisa le regard de James. Il semblait… l'interroger du regard. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules et, saisissant Sirius par les cheveux, il propulsa sa tête contre la table basse. James comprit subitement. Les Serpentards ne souhaitaient pas qu'il reste impassible – bien au contraire. Ils le testaient, ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où il pourrait tenir avant d'intervenir. Il se retourna vers Rogue.

- Dis-lui d'arrêter, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Lestrange refrappa la tête de Sirius et James vit des étincelles bleues crépiter autour de son crâne. De la magie instinctive. Sa magie le protégeait, un moldu aurait eu le crâne brisé après un tel choc.

- Rogue, dis-lui d'arrêter, il va le tuer ! murmura James d'un ton rapide.

- Et alors ? répondit Rogue. Il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine de plus, de toute façon… Autant profiter du spectacle pendant que Rodolphus l'achève !

James pâlit violemment. Rogue n'avait jamais compté lui vendre Sirius. Il l'avait juste fait venir pour qu'il le regarde mourir. Sans pouvoir rien faire. James fixa un regard horrifié sur la poigne de Lestrange, fermée sur les cheveux de Sirius. Lentement, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, cherchant à accrocher son regard. A la seconde où il allait y parvenir, Sirius cligna lentement des yeux. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner, de plus en plus rapidement. Son corps était secoué de spasmes violents pendant que ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites, incontrôlables. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment, restant ouverts pendant de longues secondes sur son regard vide. Lestrange le frappa à nouveau et ses yeux se refermèrent lentement, son corps se relâchant complètement. Il vit Rodolphus le tirer en arrière pour cogner à nouveau sa tête contre la table.

-ARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE !

En une seconde, James s'était levé, avait brandi sa baguette et avait expulsé Lestrange quelques mètres plus loin, derrière le canapé. Avant que les autres Serpentards n'aient pu réagir, il s'était rué sur Sirius. Sa main se referma sur son poignet et il tourna sur lui-même. Mais, au lieu de sentir un rouleau de caoutchouc le serrer de toutes parts, un éclair douloureux le parcourut et il retomba sur Sirius. Sortilège anti-transplanage. Il entendit Rogue, Avery et Nott rugir d'une même voix :

- _EVERTE STATIM !_

Les trois rayons le frappèrent en même temps et il fut propulsé contre le mur qu'il heurta violemment. Il retomba sur le sol et se força à se relever malgré la douleur qui le parcourait.

- _Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillit de la baguette de Lestrange et s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, le faisant retomber. Il tenta de la détacher mais, avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, un autre sort le rejeta vers le centre du salon, à coté du corps évanoui de Sirius. Il agita sa baguette et la corde qui le retenait vola en éclats. Il se releva au milieu du cercle de Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? demanda Lestrange. Tu n'apprécies pas de voir un esclave prendre la correction qu'il mérite ?

James prit une longue inspiration.

- Pourquoi il mériterait une correction ? souffla-t-il d'un ton amer. Il avait l'air de te satisfaire il y a deux minutes ?

Lestrange éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- A t'entendre, Potter, on dirait presque que tu parles d'un inconnu. Réfléchis un peu à ce que vous nous avez fait, tous les deux, pendant six ans… Et tu sauras pourquoi il mérite une correction. Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'écarter, je comptais encore lui fracasser le crâne deux ou trois fois pour être sûr que la leçon rentre bien.

James ne bougea pas.

- Il ne survivra pas à d'autres coups.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi résistant qu'il le laissait croire… Tu veux peut-être prendre les coups restants à sa place ? Après tout, tu nous as fait chier autant que lui, ces six dernières années… Peu importe lequel de vous deux je massacre, vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre !

La voix de Remus lui revint en tête. _Il a craqué en quelques semaines et tu n'as pas la moitié de sa résistance à la douleur ! A ton avis, quand c'est toi qui sera attaché à ces cordes, tu tiendras combien d'heures avant que ce ne soit Sirius qui supplie Rogue de te foutre la paix et de le frapper lui plutôt que toi ?_ Un coup d'œil sur le corps de son meilleur ami, allongé sur le sol, acheva de le convaincre. Sirius n'était même plus en état de les supplier.

- Casse-moi la gueule si tu veux, mais fous-lui la paix.

Un rictus s'étira sur la bouche de Lestrange.

- Avec plaisir !

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle, le faisant se plier en deux. Lestrange le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta par terre avant de lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes. James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il sentit le Serpentard le saisir à nouveau pour jeter sa tête contre la table basse une seconde avant qu'une douleur aigue ne vibre au niveau de sa tempe. Il ressentit un deuxième choc au même endroit et le décor tourna subitement autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit Lestrange le lâcher et il tomba sur le sol. Au fond de lui, une petite voix murmura qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Sirius serait mort s'il avait du encaisser ces chocs. Il entendit Rogue lancer d'une voix railleuse :

- Sirius Black et James Potter écrasés par terre comme des chiens battus. Merci Rodolphus, je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça !

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un éclat de rire général.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de fracasser un Gryffondor !

James rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un pic de métal enfoncé au niveau de la tempe mais au moins, le décor avait cessé de tourner. Il prit quelques lentes inspirations avant de se relever pour faire face à Rogue. Le Serpentard lui tendit avec un air narquois ses lunettes tombées par terre. Il lui laissa le temps de les remettre avant de reprendre :

- Maintenant Potter, je te laisse le choix. Si tu penses pouvoir supporter le reste de la soirée sans t'obstiner à protéger mon esclave, je te propose de te rasseoir. Sinon, je ne te retiens pas.

James le foudroya du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans Sirius. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu et encaissé. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet vers lui. Étendu sur le sol, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était effondré sous les chocs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Potter. Tu crois franchement que je le laisserai mourir maintenant ? Rodolphus te l'a dit, il a six ans d'humiliations à payer. Je ne lui accorderai pas le plaisir de mourir après seulement quelques semaines.

Il était forcé de croire Rogue. Celui-ci était bien trop rancunier pour le tuer maintenant. Lentement, il se rassit dans le canapé et Rogue esquissa un rictus.

- C'est dommage que tu ne restes pas quelques jours de plus ici, je suis persuadé que j'arriverai à faire de toi un chien aussi obéissant que ton clébard de meilleur ami…

James lui décocha un regard meurtrier mais se força à ne rien répondre. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer aux maigres chances qu'il lui restait de récupérer Sirius ce soir. Sa main se crispa à nouveau de fureur sur sa jambe pendant que Rogue tirait une fiole d'une potion orange de sa poche. Il bascula Sirius sur le dos d'un léger coup de pied dans les côtes et lui versa la potion dans la gorge. Celui-ci trembla légèrement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il releva la tête et observa la pièce avec un regard perdu. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur James et il sembla comprendre où il était – et avec qui. Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu intervenir ? Est-ce que, avant de s'évanouir, il avait caressé l'espoir qu'il réussirait à les faire partir en transplanant ? Sirius fut parcouru d'un frisson violent et James lutta contre l'envie de l'aider à se relever avant de lui mettre sa cape sur les épaules. Le froid semblait l'affaiblir autant que la douleur et la faim. Rogue lança :

- Potter ? Tu voulais peut-être en profiter aussi ? Je peux lui donner une deuxième potion pour qu'il soit assez actif à ton goût, si tu veux ?

Sirius se redressa lentement à genoux, face à lui. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta violemment vers lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et James le vit tomber vers lui. Il tendit instinctivement la main en avant pour le rattraper par l'épaule mais ne put empêcher son front de se cogner contre ses genoux. Sirius leva un regard hésitant vers lui. Un nouvel accès de colère envahit à nouveau James. Sirius pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait abuser de lui ? _Tu as laissé les Serpentards lui passer dessus à tour de rôle et Lestrange le massacrer, évidemment qu'il n'attend plus rien de toi_, souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir chaque os de l'épaule de Sirius sous ses doigts, à travers sa peau glacée. Sirius rebaissa la tête et murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Frappe pas, s'il te plait…

Le souffle de James se coupa en entendant Sirius le supplier. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment là que sa main était restée férocement crispée sur son épaule déboitée. Il relâcha la pression le plus doucement possible et vit le regard de Sirius s'apaiser légèrement.

- Tu dois lui faire de l'effet, Potter, on l'avait encore jamais entendu nous supplier ! Mais te laisse pas amadouer par ce petit con. Tu peux lui donner la correction qu'il mérite !

Sirius esquissa un mouvement de recul, cherchant à se mettre hors de portée des poings de James. Rogue se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis que je veux pas t'entendre, sale putain ?

Seul un hoquet imperceptible franchit ses lèvres quand le coup de pied de Rogue tomba dans sa mâchoire. Le Serpentard reprit par terre le mors métallique et le lui rattacha férocement dans la bouche.

- Y a bien qu'avec ça que tu fermes ta gueule… Potter ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… Tu le veux ?

James détourna le regard de lui et foudroya Rogue du regard. Comment pouvait-il l'imaginer violer Sirius ? Il venait de le supplier de ne pas lui faire mal, comment pouvait-il l'imaginer n'en avoir rien à faire et le briser encore plus ? Il laissa échapper d'un ton glacial :

- Vous êtes peut-être désespérés au point de vous contenter d'une coquille vide désarticulée… Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce point, désolé de vous décevoir.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Rogue avec un rictus.

Saisissant à nouveau Sirius par les cheveux, il le jeta à coté du canapé, là où il était resté immobile au début de la soirée. James ne fit pas attention à la conversation qui suivit. Les Serpentards semblaient s'être complètement désintéressés de Sirius et lui, lui accordant quelques temps de répit. Il était à bout de nerfs, épuisé, sa tempe le lançait douloureusement et l'envie de vomir qui l'avait saisi plus tôt dans la soirée le reprenait de plus belle. Et il n'avait pas encore entamé la partie la plus délicate de la soirée. Il devait convaincre Rogue, lui proposer une somme suffisamment importante pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. Les poings serrés, il bouillait de fureur. Il aurait voulu massacrer Rogue, lui rendre les coups que Sirius et lui avaient encaissé, le soumettre de la même façon qu'il avait soumis Sirius. Il remarqua que les Serpentards se préparaient à partir. Au moins, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Lorsque Lestrange partit, Rogue revint vers James et déclara :

- Je suis à toi dans deux secondes, tu me laisses le temps de ramener ce chien à la niche avant que nous parlions affaire ?

Il hocha juste la tête. Rogue releva Sirius de force et l'obligea à avancer vers un couloir. James ne résista que quelques secondes avant d'exploser de fureur et de balancer un coup de poing dans la table basse. Une douleur aigue traversa sa main et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. _Tu n'aideras pas Sirius avec une main cassée, tu sais ?_ Il avait l'impression que Maria lui avait donné ce conseil dix ans auparavant. Tant pis pour sa main. Sa colère était légèrement retombée, supplantée par la douleur. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid quand Rogue reviendrait. Il se força à prendre quelques longues inspirations. Il devait se calmer, absolument. Repousser encore quelques minutes sa rage, sa douleur et son inquiétude pour Sirius. Il entendit Rogue revenir dans le salon.

- Excuse-moi pour l'attente, déclara le Serpentard. Alors ? Lestrange n'a pas été trop violent à ton goût ?

- Va te faire foutre, souffla James.

- Reste poli, Potter. Sinon, c'est Black qui va continuer à se faire foutre pendant un bon moment.

James mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Rogue contrôlait les négociations – et celui-ci le savait pertinemment. Le Serpentard esquissa un rictus.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je négocierai avec toi… Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes si tu espérais le récupérer.

- Lestrange l'aurait tué si je n'étais pas intervenu ! s'écria James.

- Bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dit, il a encore six ans à payer. J'allais dire à Rodolphus d'arrêter quand tu lui as jeté ce sort. Mais je regrette qu'il y ait eu ce sort d'anti-transplanage… Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si tu avais réussi à l'emmener, non ? Tu connais la loi sur le vol d'esclave ?

- Si je ne la connaissais pas, Sirius ne serait plus chez toi depuis longtemps.

- Et vous seriez tous les deux sur le point de revenir chez moi. Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné. Je pensais sérieusement que la photo et son message dans ma lettre te convaincraient de tenter de venir le chercher illégalement.

James pâlit.

- Tu l'avais obligé à écrire ce message ?

- Non. Je le connais trop bien. Et il te connaît trop bien. Si je l'avais forcé à écrire quelque chose pour te convaincre de venir, il aurait trouvé un moyen de tourner le message de façon à ce que tu flaires le piège. C'était bien plus facile de lui laisser ta chouette, mon message et de quoi écrire à portée de main. Je suis sûr qu'il en a été d'autant plus convaincant !

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Je vais te faire une fleur. Je dois avouer que ta patience m'a impressionné. Je te laisse me proposer un prix en échange de ton meilleur ami.

James prit une lente inspiration. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

- Trois millions de gallions.

Rogue esquissa un rictus.

- Non merci.

- Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu exiges ! rugit James. Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange de Sirius, ton prix est le mien !

Le rictus de Rogue s'élargit.

- Trois millions, ça me conviendrait bien. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta dernière offre. Je te l'ai dit, il a six ans d'humiliations à payer. Il va revenir à Poudlard avec moi. Quand il aura subi à peu près les mêmes humiliations publiques que celles qui vous faisaient tant rire, quand je l'aurais foutu à poil une petite vingtaine de fois devant l'ensemble de Poudlard, quand il sera habitué à prendre une correction à chaque fois qu'il essaiera de t'adresser la parole, quand il aura passé un bon nombre de nuits à se faire enculer pour cinq gallions la passe par l'ensemble des Serpentards, quand tu auras essayé à chaque fois de le protéger et qu'à chaque fois, vous constaterez tous les deux ton incapacité à le défendre parce que la loi sera de mon coté, quand il m'aura supplié de le tuer et que tu m'auras supplié de te le vendre… A ce moment là, je te le vendrai. Mais pas ce soir. Permets-moi de te raccompagner à la porte.

James sentit quelque chose se briser au niveau de sa poitrine. Il resta immobile, refusant de comprendre ce Rogue venait de lui dire. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça… Il avait juré de ramener Sirius, il avait juré de le sortir de là… Une nouvelle bouffée de haine le saisit à l'encontre du Serpentard. Il aurait eu des centaines d'occasions de le tuer à Poudlard, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas jeté un sort de catapultage la fois où il avait essayé de voler sur un balai ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas balancé au milieu du lac la fois où il l'avait suspendu en l'air après leurs BUSES ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Remus le déchiqueter la fois où Sirius l'avait poussé à venir dans la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine-lune ?

Il se retourna subitement vers Rogue, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tasudetsanversmoi.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Rogue.

Quelque chose dans sa voix laissait penser qu'il avait compris ce que James voulait dire. Et qu'il avait vu juste. Il avait encore une carte à jouer.

- Tu as une dette de sang envers moi, articula James. Je t'ai sauvé la vie l'année dernière, en empêchant Remus de te déchiqueter.

- Et alors ?

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, Rogue. Il y a des lois sur les esclaves, il y en a également sur les dettes de sang. Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer. Ne m'y oblige pas. Vends-moi Sirius.

- Trois millions de gallions et l'annulation totale de cette dette de sang, contre Black, proposa Rogue. Mais à une condition. Je veux que le contrat stipule clairement qu'il me reviendra le jour où tu mourras.

- Cinq millions, sans cette condition, proposa James.

- Non. Tu peux m'en faire baver avec cette dette, mais je peux faire payer à Black chaque action de ta part. Épargne-nous ces désagréments à tous les trois.

James n'hésita qu'une seconde.

- C'est d'accord. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite.

- Parfait ! déclara Rogue.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir un parchemin et une plume et, après un autre sort informulé, le papier se remplit tout seul d'une fine écriture noire. Il tendit à James le contrat et la plume.

- Si tu veux bien signer ?

James parcourut rapidement les termes du contrat avant de prendre la plume anormalement pointue. Il connaissait ce type de plume, utilisée pour que les signataires d'un contrat signent avec leur sang. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger sa main droite depuis le coup de poing qu'il avait décoché vers la table. Il saisit la plume de la main gauche et grimaça légèrement lorsque sa signature se traça sur le dos de sa main en même temps que sur le parchemin. Rogue en fit de même avant de déclarer :

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre pour récupérer _ton_ esclave…

James attrapa sa cape de fourrure laissée sur le dos du canapé avant de le suivre vers un couloir. Il demanda :

- Je suppose qu'il avait également des affaires avec lui ? Je peux les récupérer aussi ?

- Si tu veux… répondit Rogue d'un ton indifférent.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce que James devina être la chambre de Rogue. Pendant que celui-ci ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau, il aperçut Sirius, blotti contre une cheminée. _Au moins, il a pu se réchauffer un minimum_. Rogue se retourna vers lui en lui tendant un pantalon noir moulant, un sac à dos et le miroir à double-sens de Sirius.

- C'était tout ce qu'il avait.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et leur jeta un rapide sort pour les rapetisser avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Son regard se tourna vers Sirius qui parut se recroqueviller contre le bord de la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi terrifié. En s'approchant de lui, il remarqua que son visage était couvert de traces de larmes. Quelque chose lui soufflait que son attitude indifférente durant toute la soirée y était pour quelque chose. Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule intacte.

- Calme-toi, Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Il aurait voulu paraître plus sûr, plus rassurant. Mais la douleur de sa tempe, de sa main et la frayeur qui l'avait saisi face au refus de Rogue de le lui vendre l'avait mis à bout de nerfs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement. James tendit une main vers la nuque de Sirius et détacha doucement le nœud qui retenait le mors de métal dans sa bouche. Il le lui enleva le plus délicatement possible. Il remarqua que, malgré le contact de la cheminée, la peau de Sirius était toujours aussi glaciale. Il prit sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules avant de jeter un sortilège chauffant dessus. Le regard de Sirius s'apaisa légèrement. James esquissa un sourire. Il avait vu juste, la chaleur paraissait le rassurer.

- Sirius… C'est moi. Allez viens…

Sirius resta immobile, paraissant le supplier du regard.

- Patmol.

Cette fois, Sirius releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard avec une légère lueur, comme si le fait de l'appeler par son surnom lui avait permis de se rappeler qui James était. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je t'avais dit que je te tirerai de là, tu te souviens ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un nouveau hochement de tête, sans bouger pour autant. James n'en pouvait plus. Ils devaient partir d'ici, rapidement, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet endroit.

- Tu peux te relever ?

Il doutait que Sirius puisse tenir debout seul très longtemps, mais, s'il le soutenait, il devrait pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de chez Rogue. Sirius acquiesça.

- Alors viens, souffla-t-il.

Sirius resta à nouveau immobile. James retint un soupir d'exaspération et craqua. Se rapprochant de lui, il murmura :

- Sirius, je t'en supplie. Viens avec moi, laisse-nous foutre le camp d'ici ! C'est fini, tu repars avec moi !

Sa phrase sembla interpeller Sirius. James lui prit délicatement le bras gauche et fut soulagé de voir Sirius se relever. Celui-ci tituba mais James le maintint fermement.

- Accroche-toi à moi, murmura-t-il.

Ils suivirent Rogue au travers du dédale de couloirs de sa maison et arrivèrent à l'entrée. Rogue leur ouvrit la porte. James lui adressa un signe de tête auquel le Serpentard répondit par un rictus moqueur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait si froid. Il renforça le sort de chaleur sur la cape de Sirius et se retourna pour lui faire face. Sirius était trop fragile pour transplaner en étant retenu juste par le poignet.

- Viens.

Il l'attira délicatement contre lui. Passant ses bras autour de son dos, il sentit la tête de Sirius s'appuyer contre son épaule au moment où il tourna sur lui-même, laissant un étau de caoutchouc les envelopper.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4, pour vous servir ! Je remercie encore ma bêta chérie, Khalya !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>James sentit l'étau de caoutchouc se desserrer autour d'eux. Ils retombèrent sur le sol de sa chambre et il resserra son étreinte sur Sirius en sentant les jambes de celui-ci se dérober. Tout en le maintenant fermement, il se détacha légèrement de lui. Sirius leva la tête et sembla reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient.<p>

- Allonge-toi, souffla James en le poussant délicatement vers son lit.

Sirius laissa James le pousser dans son lit et soupira de soulagement en se sentant s'enfoncer dans le matelas et l'oreiller moelleux. Il leva les yeux vers lui et son regard s'attarda une seconde sur sa main droite cassée et l'ecchymose sur sa tempe. James ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et bénit Remus qui lui avait soufflé l'idée d'y mettre toutes les potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin avant de partir. Il tira une potion anti-douleur, la déboucha et la tendit à Sirius.

- Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien.

Sirius avala docilement la potion et laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Dis-moi si tu as encore mal, je t'en redonnerai une autre.

- Ça va, merci, répondit Sirius en esquissant un pâle sourire.

James tira sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de diagnostic. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un parchemin n'apparaisse de nulle part. Il l'attrapa au vol et lut rapidement :

_Température corporelle : 34°C,_

_Poids : 42kg_

_Fractures :_

_- Nez_

_- 3 côtes_

_Fêlures :_

_- 4 côtes_

_- Cheville gauche_

_Blessure infectée dans le dos_

_Sous-nutrition du 2__e__ degré_

_Commotion cérébrale_

Le résultat ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Sirius était malade, et le fait d'être en hypothermie n'avait rien arrangé. Il observa ses blessures. La plupart – des coupures suite à des sorts ou des plaies résultant des coups – étaient trop sales pour être soignées. Il murmura :

- Je vais avoir besoin de nettoyer tes plaies, pour commencer. Tu viens te prendre une douche ?

Sirius pâlit et le supplia du regard.

- Non, s'il te plait… Je… J'ai trop froid…

James ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre.

- Il t'obligeait à prendre des douches froides ?

Sirius confirma d'un signe de tête, l'air terrorisé. James soupira :

- Sirius. Je ne t'ai pas ramené ici pour te torturer comme il le faisait. Je vais te faire couler un bain, d'accord ? Un bain chaud. Ça te va ?

Il acquiesça, soudainement tenté par l'idée d'être immergé dans de l'eau chaude. James partit vers la salle de bains accessible directement depuis sa chambre. Il régla la température avant de boucher la baignoire et de la laisser se remplir. Il revint vers Sirius et s'assit sur le bord du lit, à coté de lui. Sirius murmura :

- James… Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ? demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- De tout. De pas avoir su me défendre. De leur avoir obéi. De pas avoir réussi à m'enfuir. De t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

- Comment aurais-tu voulu t'enfuir, Sirius ? Tu n'avais plus de baguette et il te laissait mourir de faim, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

Le regard de Sirius se voila d'un mélange de honte et de regrets.

- Il m'a laissé une chance. Je… Je l'ai provoqué en duel. Il avait fait un serment sorcier, il s'était engagé à me laisser partir si je gagnais… Mais j'ai pas réussi… J'ai pas réussi à le battre.

- Sirius… grinça James entre ses dents. C'était tout ce qu'il t'avait dit ? Il s'était juste engagé à _te laisser partir_ si tu gagnais ?

- Oui. J'aurais pu mettre fin à tout ça mais…

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée, coupa James avec une étincelle de fureur dans les yeux, que si tu avais gagné, le serment sorcier ne l'aurait pas empêché de te stupéfixer et de te ré-enfermer après t'avoir laissé faire trois pas en dehors de chez lui ?

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, dévisageant James qui sembla être à nouveau furieux. C'était tellement évident maintenant qu'il le disait… Comment avait-il pu imaginer que Rogue le libérerait véritablement ? Il rebaissa la tête.

- Non, j'y ai pas pensé. Je… Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu connais Rogue aussi bien que moi. Il est calculateur, manipulateur et bien trop lâche pour t'affronter à armes égales. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de t'affronter en duel si tu avais eu la moindre chance de t'en tirer.

Sirius acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête. Il devait admettre que James avait raison. Il avait toujours été plus rapide que Rogue en duel, celui-ci avait du envisager la possibilité où il arriverait à gagner malgré sa faim et sa fatigue. James reprit :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Le cœur de Sirius se pinça. Quelques heures auparavant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui propose quelque chose à manger. Maintenant, il se sentait trop fatigué, trop nauséeux pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Je me sens incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit… murmura-t-il. Excuse-moi…

- Arrête de t'excuser, frangin. Tu vas juste boire une potion de nutrition. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meures de faim dans la nuit. Et tu mangeras demain matin.

James lui fit boire une potion salée avant de retourner vers la salle de bains. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et déclara :

- Ton bain est prêt. Tu viens ?

James l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains où un bain fumant l'attendait. Il aida Sirius à monter dans la baignoire dont l'eau se colora en rouge lorsqu'il s'allongea dedans. James jeta un sort nettoyant sur l'eau, la rendant à nouveau claire, avant d'aider Sirius à se laver. Il fut soulagé de constater que la plupart de ses plaies étaient bien moins graves et profondes qu'il l'avait imaginé. L'eau chaude paraissait détendre Sirius plus que tout le reste. Celui-ci appuya sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. James souffla :

- Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, ce ne serait pas mal de te laver les cheveux.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de rajouter avec un sourire :

- Le séjour chez Rogue ne t'a pas rendu aussi allergique au shampoing que lui ?

Sirius lui rendit un léger sourire. La plaisanterie de James l'aidait à se convaincre que c'était fini, qu'il était définitivement parti de chez Rogue – et que James ne laisserait plus celui-ci le toucher. Que peu importe ce qui arriverait désormais, qu'il s'endorme, s'évanouisse, s'effondre de douleur, il ne serait plus seul. La solitude l'avait autant dévoré que le froid ou la douleur tout au long de sa captivité. Il regarda James ouvrir le robinet de la douche et vérifier la température avant de le laisser lui mouiller les cheveux. Il referma les yeux en le sentant lui masser doucement la tête avec le shampoing, nettoyant précautionneusement les plaies sur son crâne. Les doigts de James descendirent derrière son cou, massant agréablement sa nuque endolorie, avant qu'il ne lui rince les cheveux, faisant couler l'eau chaude le long de son dos. La potion contre la douleur l'avait en partie anesthésié, il ne sentait plus qu'un picotement à l'endroit où Rogue lui avait entaillé le dos et un léger blocage au niveau de son épaule déboitée. Il attendit que James ait fini de lui rincer les cheveux avant de reposer sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Loin, très loin, James lui dit quelque chose qu'il fut incapable de comprendre. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il cessa de lutter contre le sommeil et se laissa entraîner dans un long trou noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Sirius ?

James observa quelques secondes son meilleur ami qui semblait s'être endormi. Il hésita à le réveiller mais renonça. Sirius était à bout de forces – et il se doutait qu'il avait été réveillé bien trop souvent et bien trop brutalement ces dernières semaines. Il lui avait déjà fait boire les potions de soins dont il avait besoin. Il le fit léviter au-dessus de la baignoire et aussitôt, son corps se recouvrit de chair de poule. Il aurait besoin d'une nuit entière au chaud pour que son organisme retrouve sa température normale. Il le sécha rapidement d'un coup de baguette. Discuter un peu avec Sirius avait éclipsé temporairement la douleur lancinante de sa main et de sa tempe, mais celles-ci revenaient de plus belle. Il fit léviter Sirius jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il l'allongea précautionneusement sur le ventre. _Un Gryffondor à sa juste place. _Une nouvelle nausée le saisit devant le message, devenu plus clair et plus lisible maintenant qu'il était propre. Combien de fois avait-il été torturé, humilié, violé par les Serpentards, avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'arracher de cet endroit ? Combien de fois leur avait-il résisté avant que la faim et le manque de force ne le fasse céder ? Il sortit de son tiroir une crème cicatrisante qu'il étala doucement sur le dos de Sirius avant de faire apparaître un grand pansement qui recouvrit l'intégralité du message. Il doutait que de la magie noire l'empêche de se refermer, le message devrait être cicatrisé le lendemain matin. Il le fit léviter légèrement et le retourna sur le dos. Il observa son nez cassé, les hématomes sur sa mâchoire et son front, son épaule déboitée, ses côtes fracturées ou fêlées, les bleus et marques de coups sur ses hanches et entre ses jambes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement, mais aucune de ses blessures n'était magique. Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais alors qu'ils manquaient déjà de chambres pour accueillir les victimes d'attaques de mangemorts, de sortilèges doloris répétés ou d'autres sorts de magie noire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir appeler un médicomage – et soigner Sirius au maximum en attendant. Il pointa sa baguette sur son nez :

- _Episkey._

En un craquement, celui-ci reprit sa forme normale. Sirius était resté profondément endormi. Anesthésié par la potion anti-douleur, il était possible qu'il n'ait même pas senti l'effet du sort. Il immobilisa son épaule déboitée, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Il finit de passer de la crème cicatrisante sur ses plaies avant de lui enfiler un pyjama d'un coup de baguette. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à son cou et renouvela un sort de chaleur dessus. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour ce soir. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage marqué.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il sentit toute la pression retomber. Sirius était avec lui, vivant et en sécurité et rien d'autre ne comptait. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il réalisa aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les nausées qui le saisissaient depuis le début n'avaient rien de naturel. Elles avaient été amplifiées par ce que Rogue l'avait obligé à regarder, mais le malaise était apparu trop lentement, trop progressivement, pour que la torture de Sirius en soit la simple cause. Une violente envie de vomir le saisit. Se relevant, il parcourut en trois foulées la distance qui le séparait des toilettes de sa salle de bains avant de tomber à genoux devant et de vomir un mélange de bile et de sang. La vision du sang lui confirma que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une vive douleur le saisit à l'estomac avant qu'il ne vomisse du sang à nouveau. Les poisons à effet lent n'existaient pas, mais Slughorn leur avait parlé de potions plus vicieuses qui consistaient à rendre celui qui les consommaient malades, à les faire vomir, à baisser ou augmenter la température de leur corps, à les faire trembler violemment au point de les empêcher de bouger – jusqu'à ce que la victime meure des symptômes. Mais quand avait-il pu en boire ? Sentant la douleur de son ventre disparaître, il se redressa et jeta un œil au corps endormi de Sirius. Celui-ci ne bougeait absolument pas, sa respiration lente brisant le silence de la chambre. Un souvenir lui revint en tête. Sirius lui servant la fin de la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait servie à tous les Serpentards. Lestrange lui jetant un sort de brûlure, lui faisant renverser le verre. Rogue faisant venir une autre bouteille avant d'obliger Sirius à le resservir. Une autre bouteille, dans laquelle il avait été le seul à boire. Il eut à peine le temps de maudire Rogue et d'enrager contre son propre manque de méfiance avant qu'un nouveau pic de douleur ne le plie en deux, le faisant vomir à nouveau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James entrouvrit les yeux. Il sentait qu'il était allongé dans un lit mais ne se souvenait pas s'être couché. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à vomir ce qui lui avait paru être la totalité de son sang. Il se souvenait avoir vu le jour se lever par la lucarne de sa salle de bains et s'être fait la remarque qu'il avait passé la nuit entière à être malade. Il avait dû finir par s'assoupir entre deux nausées… Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé allongé ? Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la chambre de ses parents. Levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, il constata que celle-ci avait été bandée et était nettement moins douloureuse. Le bandage lui rappela le pansement qu'il avait mis sur le dos de Sirius une fois que celui-ci s'était endormi. Sirius ! Il était encore malade et blessé, il devait appeler un médicomage, il aurait même dû le faire dès qu'il avait vu le jour se lever quelques heures auparavant… Il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu en descendre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Maria.

Il dévisagea la jeune fille quelques secondes et celle-ci reprit :

- Tu étais dans un sale état quand on est arrivés… Cette potion était bien partie pour te tuer d'épuisement.

- Sirius…

- Il va bien. Remus s'est occupé de lui après t'avoir fait avaler un antidote. Selon lui tu avais déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire, il a juste désactivé le sort chauffant sur ta couette maintenant qu'il s'est un peu réchauffé. Mais il dort encore.

Maria s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda :

- Fais voir ta main.

Il la tendit à la jeune fille qui défit le bandage. Ses phalanges étaient encore noires. Elle soupira :

- Il va falloir demander au médicomage de te la réparer, aussi… C'est arrivé comment ?

- J'ai lancé un coup de poing dans sa table basse.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait, cette pauvre table ?

- Rien. Mais c'était ça ou la figure de Rogue.

- Effectivement, ça aurait été mal vu.

James tenta de repousser les souvenirs de la veille qui l'assaillaient. Sirius s'effondrant par terre sous les coups de Rogue et Lestrange, Rogue le plaquant sur la table basse pour le violer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sa tentative ratée de le protéger de Lestrange. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et Remus et Peter entrèrent. En le voyant assis dans le lit, prêt à se lever, Remus le prit par les épaules et le repoussa contre la pile d'oreillers.

- Repose-toi, Cornedrue. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Le cœur de James se pinça mais il laissa Remus le pousser sur les oreillers.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'ai mérité, non… souffla-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Peter. Tu as réussi, James, tu nous l'as ramené !

- Mais il pourra y retourner.

Pendant les heures durant lesquelles il avait été malade, il n'avait cessé de penser à cette clause que Rogue lui avait imposée. Sirius reviendrait à Rogue le jour où lui-même mourrait. Et si, à la fin des négociations, alors que Rogue lui laissait entrevoir une chance de repartir avec Sirius, cette clause lui avait parue insignifiante, il en réalisait maintenant la gravité – et la probabilité qu'il meure bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait. Il leur expliqua rapidement la façon dont les négociations s'étaient déroulées et l'exigence de Rogue avant de rajouter :

- J'aurais dû lui tenir tête, j'aurais dû insister pour ne pas mettre cette clause…

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, James, murmura Remus. Rogue est bien parti pour devenir mangemort, et pour le peu qu'on sache sur la façon dont Voldemort les traite, il est bien possible qu'il meure longtemps avant toi. N'y pense plus. Tu nous l'as ramené et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, conseilla Peter. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- Mais Sirius…

- Se repose et n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça, coupa Remus. Peter a raison, tu dois encore être épuisé. Rendors-toi. Tu en as déjà fait largement assez pour la journée. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, on s'occupe de lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James dévala les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre en entendant frapper à la porte. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à dormir mais avait quand même pu contacter un médicomage qui avait accepté de venir dans la soirée. Son inquiétude avait augmenté en constatant que Sirius ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Cela faisait bientôt plus de 18 heures qu'il dormait profondément et, si James devait admettre que Sirius était particulièrement épuisé lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il commençait à douter qu'un sommeil aussi long ne cache rien d'autre. Il accueillit le médicomage avant de le faire monter dans sa chambre, suivis par Maria qui était restée plus tard que Remus et Peter. James lui expliqua rapidement la situation et précisa qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que Sirius ne soit pas réveillé. Le médicomage l'examina rapidement, lançant plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic complexes, avant de faire parcourir sa baguette plusieurs fois au-dessus de ses côtes, les réparant une par une. Il soigna son épaule déboitée et la libéra du sort d'immobilisation que James avait jeté, avant de conclure :

- Il devrait se remettre plutôt vite maintenant qu'il n'a plus de fractures. Mais il semble plongé dans un sommeil magique.

- Un sommeil magique ? demanda James.

- On trouve surtout ce genre de phénomène chez les enfants qui n'ont pas encore appris à contrôler leur magie. Mais, lorsqu'un sorcier est en danger, il arrive que sa magie lui échappe, qu'il ait des accès de magie instinctive.

- Oui, elle l'a protégé contre certains coups qu'il a pris dans la tête, confirma James en se souvenant des étincelles bleues qui crépitaient lorsque Lestrange lui fracassait le crâne.

- Par exemple. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Ce n'est bien sûr que temporaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour la canaliser. Toujours est-il que dans ce cas, sa magie n'a pas assimilé le fait qu'il n'est plus chez son ancien maître. Elle est consciente qu'il ne souffre plus depuis qu'il s'est endormi, et qu'on le laisse dormir, contrairement aux jours précédents. Alors elle le maintient endormi. Comme si sa magie percevait son sommeil comme une trêve qui prendra fin dès qu'il se réveillera.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de persuader sa magie qu'il est en sécurité ? demanda James.

- Elle va naturellement lui rendre le contrôle au fur et à mesure qu'il reprendra des forces. Continuez à lui faire avaler des potions de nutritions et laissez le dormir. Quand il aura récupéré suffisamment d'énergie pour affronter ce qu'elle pense être la réalité – son quotidien chez son ancien maître, elle le laissera se réveiller. Je ne pense pas que ça lui prenne plus d'une semaine, grand maximum.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Ta main, rappela Maria, restée devant l'entrée de la chambre.

- Ah oui, se rappela James. Je me suis cassé la main hier soir. Vous auriez moyen de la réparer ?

- Bien sûr. Faites voir.

Il lui tendit sa main encore noire et douloureuse. Le médicomage agita sa baguette et James grimaça légèrement en sentant plusieurs craquements. Il plia et déplia ses doigts avec précaution sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

- Merci pour tout, sourit-il.

- Je vous en prie. Rappelez-moi s'il n'est pas réveillé à la fin de la semaine, même si j'en doute. Il devrait se remettre vite.

- Entendu.

James le paya et le raccompagna à la porte, attendant qu'il ait transplané pour refermer celle-ci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Des acclamations retentissaient autour d'eux et les supporters de Gryffondor se précipitaient sur le stade de Quidditch au moment où ils se posaient. James avait un sourire éclatant, saluant la foule avec sa main libre, l'autre étant encore crispée sur le vif d'or. Miranda, l'une des poursuiveuses qui avait à elle seule marqué 70 points, serra James dans ses bras, tout aussi radieuse. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient remporté la coupe de Quidditch ! Essoufflés, épuisés mais fous de joie, ils restèrent un moment avec la foule qui avait afflué sur le terrain avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires. Sirius fut le premier à en ouvrir la porte pour y entrer mais, en la franchissant, il tomba dans un long trou noir. _Il avait les yeux fermés. Il sentait qu'il était allongé dans un lit, une couette épaisse remontée jusqu'à son cou. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais, au moment où il allait y parvenir, des souvenirs lui revinrent, aussi clairement que s'il les avait regardés dans une pensine. Les soirées chez Rogue. Les coups de cravache, les humiliations permanentes, les doloris. La faim, le froid, la douleur continue. Tout ce qui l'attendait s'il se réveillait. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Son corps entier était lourd, il aurait juré que, s'il avait essayé de bouger le moindre petit doigt, il en aurait été incapable. Il cessa de lutter contre cette force indescriptible qui le maintenait allongé les yeux fermés et se laissa sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James épongea la sueur sur le front de Sirius avec un gant d'eau fraîche. Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de chez Rogue et deux jours que Sirius dormait. Malgré les conseils de Maria, il avait fini par ramener une chaise près de son lit pour rester à coté de Sirius en permanence. Il le voyait parfois s'agiter dans son sommeil, il aurait une ou deux fois juré qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Mais son corps finissait par s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les oreillers, complètement immobile. Les potions de nutrition qu'il lui donnait trois fois par jour avaient commencé à lui faire reprendre un peu de poids, même s'il restait encore squelettique. Le message sur son dos avait presque complètement disparu, laissant juste de fines cicatrices que James pensait pouvoir faire disparaître avec son baume cicatrisant. Il avait passé toute la nuit assis à coté de lui, refusant de le quitter des yeux. Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger et qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire à part attendre qu'il se réveille, les souvenirs de la soirée passée chez Rogue l'assaillaient en permanence. Il était incapable de s'endormir sans ré-entendre la voix du Serpentard qui le narguait, sans revoir Lestrange forcer Sirius à s'empaler sur lui, sans que les craquements de ses articulations ne résonnent férocement dans ses oreilles et, lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut et couvert de sueurs, seule la vision de Sirius, profondément endormi sous la couette chaude, arrivait à le calmer et à le résonner. Il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée et se leva pour aller ouvrir à Remus. Ils remontèrent dans sa chambre et Remus avoua :

- Je suis revenu voir comment ça allait.

- Pas d'améliorations… Il dort encore.

- Ce n'est plus pour Sirius que je m'inquiète, maintenant.

James leva un regard surpris vers le loup-garou.

- Toi, comment tu vas ? demanda celui-ci.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal ?

- Parce que tu as des cernes plus gros que tes yeux et que tu es incapable de détacher ton regard de Sirius sans paniquer. Parce que tu aurais accepté de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant cette soirée si vraiment tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Parce que tu as vu Sirius être battu et violé devant toi et que tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne t'a pas dérangé plus que ça.

James resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher éternellement à Remus ou Peter. Sirius aurait même été plus rapide qu'eux à déceler que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, Remus reprit :

- L'ecchymose que tu avais sur la tempe. Elle venait d'où ? Ils t'ont frappé ?

- Lestrange m'a jeté la tête contre le coin d'une table basse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il voulait le faire à Sirius alors qu'il s'était évanoui. Il… Il ne tenait plus debout, il s'était fait massacrer par chacun d'eux les uns après les autres. Lestrange a commencé à le frapper contre la table. Sa magie l'a protégé, chaque coup de Lestrange aurait pu le tuer instantanément. Il a fini par faire une sorte de malaise. Il a eu des spasmes pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Lestrange n'en avait rien à foutre, il allait continuer à le massacrer. Je me suis interposé mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Et ils m'ont proposé de prendre les coups restants à sa place.

Remus resta silencieux un moment.

- Je suis désolé James. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de ne pas intervenir. J'ai été stupide, c'était évident qu'ils le tortureraient jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si j'étais intervenu trop tôt à leur goût ils auraient continué. Ils… Ils voulaient juste que j'ai l'impression de le regarder mourir. Et ça a marché. J'ai vraiment cru que Lestrange allait le tuer devant moi.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes tomba avant que James ne reprenne :

- Le médicomage a dit qu'il se réveillerait quand il se sentirait en sécurité. Je… C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état. J'avais juré de le protéger, j'avais juré de le tirer de là… Et j'ai rien fait d'autre que rester assis sans rien dire pendant qu'ils le torturaient. Comment veux-tu qu'il se sente en sécurité ?

Remus se retourna vers lui et, le saisissant par l'épaule, l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Écoute-moi bien, James. Je t'interdis de culpabiliser, c'est bien compris ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, c'était déjà un coup de maître de repenser à cette dette de sang et de nous le ramener alors que Rogue n'avait pas d'autre intention que celle de vous torturer tous les deux. Sirius est hors de danger et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. A toi et à toi seul. On t'a aidé à trouver qui le retenait, Maria t'a empêché de te jeter tête baissée chez lui, Lily t'a dit ce que tu devais lui proposer en échange de Sirius. Mais c'est toi qui y a été, c'est toi qui a pris le risque de te retrouver seul face à eux, c'est toi qui a préféré te faire casser la gueule à sa place et c'est toi qui a menacé Rogue de faire de sa vie un enfer s'il ne le laissait pas repartir. Rien que toi. Sirius en est conscient, il te le dira lui-même bientôt. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est ici, en sécurité. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, tu as juste été parfait.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il ne se souvenait déjà plus du rêve qu'il faisait. Il sentait qu'il était encore allongé dans un lit, contre une pile d'oreillers moelleux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Rogue l'obligeant à nettoyer ses toilettes et lui plongeant la tête dans la cuvette en s'étonnant que "si elle est propre, ça ne devrait pas te déranger plus que ça ?". Lestrange lui tordant le bras dans son dos si violemment que son épaule avait fini par se déboiter. Avery et Nott le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes pour le prendre en même temps. Il ne voulait pas ré-affronter ça, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se sentait replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'une sensation fraîche passa sur son front couvert de sueurs. Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Des mèches bien moins grasses et puantes que celles qu'il avait chez Rogue. D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent. James lui lavant les cheveux avec de l'eau délicieusement chaude tout en lui massant la nuque. James le poussant contre ses oreillers avant de lui faire boire un anesthésiant. James venant le chercher dans la chambre de Rogue en lui assurant que tout était fini. La réalité le frappa brusquement : Rogue ne l'aurait jamais laissé dormir aussi longtemps. S'il était dans ce lit, reposé et ne sentant plus une once de douleur, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : James avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait tiré de chez Rogue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce était juste éclairée par une lampe de chevet et il n'eut pas de mal à lever les yeux vers James.

- Sirius ! s'exclama celui-ci. Sirius, comment tu te sens ?

Comment il se sentait ? Son dos ne le brûlait plus, son épaule ne lui envoyait plus de violents pics de douleur, il n'était plus frigorifié et il avait l'impression d'avoir suffisamment dormi pour le reste de sa vie.

- A merveille, sourit-il. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Un peu plus de trois jours.

Sirius observa James. Lui avait l'air bien plus mal en point que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'immenses cernes marquaient son visage bien trop pâle et il avait l'air d'avoir mal partout, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise pendant ces trois jours.

- Tu as faim ? demanda James. J'allais pas tarder à préparer un petit-déjeuner, tu veux que je te monte quelque chose ?

- Je peux descendre, répondit simplement Sirius.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli, tu dois te reposer…

- Ça fait trois jours que je me repose, James. Ce serait plutôt à toi d'en faire autant maintenant. Je peux descendre.

James soupira. Sirius sortait d'un mois de captivité et de trois jours de sommeil magique et il trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il finit par esquisser un sourire.

- OK. Tu viens ?

Il aida Sirius à se relever et celui-ci constata que ses jambes arrivaient à nouveau à le porter sans trembler. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et Sirius prépara du thé pendant que James sortait des toasts et de la marmelade. Ils se laissèrent tomber chacun sur une chaise et commencèrent à manger avec un appétit dévorant. Sirius réalisa à quel point il mourrait de faim et ce ne fut qu'après son dixième toast qu'il se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis que James l'avait fait sortir de chez Rogue :

- James… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Rogue me laisse partir ?

James pinça les lèvres. Il aurait préféré repousser cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas y couper.

- Je t'ai racheté. On a fait des recherches avec Remus, Peter et Maria et on n'a rien trouvé sur l'annulation d'un lien d'esclavage. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour te sortir de là.

Sirius resta immobile quelques secondes, digérant la nouvelle, avant de demander lentement :

- Donc… Ça veut dire que tu es mon maître, maintenant ?

- Officiellement, oui. Mais je veux que les choses soient bien claires, Sirius. Il est hors de question que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, c'est bien compris ? Je te l'ai dit quand on est rentrés, je ne t'ai pas ramené ici pour te torturer comme il le faisait.

Sirius acquiesça sobrement avant de demander :

- Combien ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu lui as donné combien pour me racheter ?

- Trois millions de gallions. Et l'annulation de la dette de sang qu'il avait envers moi depuis que je l'ai tiré des griffes de Remus.

- Trois millions ? s'indigna Sirius. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui lâcher une telle somme… Surtout pas pour moi.

- Même s'il m'avait réclamé dix millions je les aurais payés. Sirius, comment tu peux penser que j'aurais dû te laisser là-bas plutôt que de le payer ?

- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'ait pas été fichu de m'enfuir, ni de chez mon père quand il m'a rattrapé, ni du marché aux esclaves, ni de chez lui. Tu n'avais pas à payer le fait que je sois incapable de me débrouiller seul !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit quand on est revenus, Sirius, tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Tu ne tenais même plus debout et ils étaient au moins cinq contre toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Je n'étais pas dans cet état là au début ! J'aurais pu trouver un moyen de m'enfuir quand j'en avais encore les forces mais… J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je savais que peu importe ce que je tenterais, je n'aurais qu'une seule chance et il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui me faisait hésiter ! Si j'avais eu le cran de tenter quelque chose quand même on n'en serait pas là !

- Tu aurais quand même continué d'appartenir à Rogue, il aurait eu le droit de lancer le ministère de la magie à tes trousses ! S'ils t'avaient retrouvé, Rogue t'aurait tué sur le champ, tu aurais passé ta vie à te cacher !

- J'aurais préféré me cacher plutôt que de laisser Lestrange te tabasser à ma place.

- Je… Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais conscient ?

- Non. J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais réussi à nous faire partir. Mais même quand je m'évanouissais, Lestrange continuait à me frapper. J'étais beaucoup moins sonné que d'habitude quand je me suis réveillé, et toi tu avais un hématome sur le front.

- Il t'aurait tué s'il avait continué, souffla James. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Sirius acquiesça. Après quelques secondes de silence, James reprit :

- Sirius. Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Il… Il ne t'a pas laissé partir juste comme ça. Il a exigé que… Que le contrat de vente stipule que tu lui reviendras le jour où je mourrai. Je sais que j'aurais dû insister, j'aurais dû l'obliger à laisser tomber cette clause mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, coupa Sirius. J'en ai entendu suffisamment pendant leurs soirées à propos de leur engagement auprès de Voldemort. Et à propos de la façon dont il traite ses mangemorts. Il n'a pas dû y avoir une seule soirée sans qu'ils ne parlent de l'un d'eux que Voldemort a tué juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé. De ce que j'ai entendu, deux mains suffisent à compter le nombre de mangemorts qui survivent plus de quatre ou cinq ans dans ses rangs. Rogue mourra longtemps avant toi, je peux te le garantir.

James acquiesça silencieusement. Entendre Sirius lui répéter ce qu'avait déjà dit Remus le rassurait. Sentant un poids quitter ses épaules, il réalisa que c'était probablement ce qui l'avait le plus inquiété depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés : la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il devrait le lui dire.

Ils finirent de manger en silence avant que Sirius ne reprenne :

- Je suppose que le monde entier est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Ma vente à Rogue et… Tout le reste ? Ça a dû remonter aux oreilles des rédacteurs de la Gazette ?

- Oui. Ils ne disaient pas à qui tu avais été vendu mais c'est grâce à ces articles qu'on a pu le déduire. Mais tout le reste y était. On pense que leur source était ton père.

- Oui, Lestrange lui avait parlé de ce que j'étais devenu.

James dévisagea Sirius quelques instants. La plupart de ses marques de coups avaient disparu ou étaient sur le point de l'être. Sa peau avait repris quelques couleurs, il n'avait plus cette pâleur maladive qui l'avait choqué lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Même s'il était encore effroyablement maigre, il commençait à retrouver ses forces et quelques kilos. Même si, aux yeux de James, Sirius était en bien meilleure forme que trois jours auparavant, il ne ferait aucun doute pour quiconque à Poudlard qu'il avait été sévèrement torturé pendant l'été.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Les nouvelles vont vite, déclara Maria avant de tendre l'exemplaire de la Gazette aux maraudeurs.

Tous les cinq réunis dans le salon de James, ils se regroupèrent autour de la page qu'elle venait de leur donner.

_**Sirius Black revendu à James Potter**_

_Nous vous informions, i présent deux semaines, que suite au déshonneur que Sirius Black avait apporté à sa famille, son père avait décidé de le déshériter avant de le vendre comme esclave sur le marché de l'allée des embrumes. Selon notre source d'informations, il apparaîtrait que le jeune Sirius ait été terriblement maltraité chez son maître, un sang-mêlé qu'il fréquentait à Poudlard. _

_Il semble que cette histoire pleine de rebondissements ait fini par trouver une fin heureuse pour l'ex-héritier des Black. Vendredi soir dernier, James Potter, l'un de ses meilleurs amis et riche héritier de sa propre famille, se serait rendu chez le premier maître de Sirius. Au terme de plusieurs heures, ils seraient arrivés à un accord financier permettant à James de racheter Sirius comme esclave. Interrogé à ce sujet, Orion Black a accepté de nous donner son avis sur cette transaction : "James Potter m'avait déjà proposé de racheter Sirius, avant même que je ne le vende au marché des esclaves. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Je suis néanmoins surpris et choqué de la somme échangée lors de cette affaire, qui se chiffre en millions de gallions, selon ce que j'ai entendu dire. Délivrer une telle somme à un sang-mêlé qui ne saura pas l'utiliser à bon escient est une perte et un gâchis, d'autant plus pour récupérer un esclave qui lui coûtera encore de l'argent. Je ne serais guère étonné si on entendait dire d'ici quelques mois que les Potter, l'une des plus riches familles de notre monde, perdaient leur statut de millionnaires à cause de cette transaction. J'espère vivement que James saura utiliser la fortune de sa famille à meilleur escient, à l'avenir."_

_Bien que les choses semblent désormais bien se présenter pour Sirius, nous sommes encore en droit de nous demander si cette relation maître/esclave ne serait pas susceptible d'altérer leur amitié. Pour l'heure, les deux jeunes hommes n'étant pas réapparus en public depuis la transaction, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir._

- Pourquoi Orion leur aurait-il appris que Sirius s'en était finalement tiré ? s'interrogea Remus. Je croyais qu'il avait l'intention de faire savoir au monde entier que tu l'avais payé cher ?

- Justement, répondit Sirius. Si on était revenus tous les quatre à Poudlard en septembre, tout le monde aurait cru que la Gazette avait finalement menti et que je n'avais jamais été vendu à Rogue. Ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais l'esclave de James. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que je ne m'en suis pas tiré seul, que si je réapparais dans un état pas trop lamentable, c'est uniquement grâce à James.

- Ça ne changera rien, coupa James. Il a fait publier cet article pour en informer tout le monde, mais lorsqu'ils verront à Poudlard que rien n'a changé entre nous, personne ne repensera à cette vente.

Sirius sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais resta finalement silencieux. Maria, qui avait haussé les sourcils d'un air sceptique, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant un hibou taper contre le carreau. Étant la plus proche de la fenêtre, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à un hibou grand duc qui alla se poser devant James.

- C'est un hibou de l'école, nota celui-ci.

Il prit le parchemin attaché à la patte du hibou et le lut rapidement avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Les nouvelles vont très vite, effectivement. Dumbledore me renvoie ta liste de fournitures, indiqua-t-il à l'intention de Sirius. Il ne faudra pas qu'on tarde à y aller, si on doit te racheter la plupart de tes affaires… Je n'ai pas regardé ce qu'il y avait dans le sac que Rogue m'a donné, tu le sais ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Au moins ma robe de Quidditch et une de mes cravates. J'ai pas vu ce qu'il y avait d'autre.

Depuis deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé, James n'avait pas noté de différence de comportement visible chez Sirius. Il avait retrouvé son appétit dévorant et, si ses plaisanteries étaient un peu plus rares qu'avant, James ne doutait pas que Sirius se rétablirait rapidement de son séjour chez Rogue. Mais, en présence des autres maraudeurs et de Maria, Sirius semblait plus renfermé, moins bavard que d'habitude, sans que James n'ait la moindre idée de pourquoi. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant le reste de l'après-midi avant que Remus, Peter et Maria ne s'en aillent. Restés seuls, James proposa à Sirius :

- On monte voir ce qu'il y a parmi tes affaires ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Depuis deux jours, il portait des vêtements de James qui auraient pu lui aller en temps normal mais dans lesquels il flottait actuellement. Remontant dans la chambre de James, celui-ci passa le sac à Sirius qui en sortit sa robe de Quidditch, trois cravates et deux écharpes rouge et or et son badge de Gryffondor. _Que des insignes de Gryffondor_, nota James. Sirius semblait s'en être rendu compte aussi. Légèrement pâle, il s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant que James souriait :

- Tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin avec ça… Comment il les a eues ?

- Mon père les avait données à Lestrange.

Un silence pesant tomba. James finit par demander d'une voix hésitante :

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit celui-ci un peu trop rapidement.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. A chaque fois qu'on parle de Poudlard, tu ne veux plus rien dire… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

- Tu m'imagines vraiment me retrouver face à Rogue ou à Lestrange et pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux ? Tout le monde sera au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Tu dis que personne ne repensera à cette vente, mais c'est faux et tu le sais très bien. On peut compter sur les Serpentards pour rappeler à tout le monde que je me suis écrasé devant eux, que je les ai laissés m'attacher avec ma cravate pour qu'il puisse graver "Un Gryffondor à sa juste place" dans mon dos. Tu penses que les autres Gryffondors seront ravis d'apprendre ça ? La bravoure, le courage, la fierté… Tu parles. J'ai préféré les laisser m'enculer plutôt que me faire tabasser, comment tu peux parler de courage ou de fierté ?

- Sirius, la plupart des autres Gryffondors n'auraient pas attendus d'être soumis à un serment sorcier pour leur obéir, ils n'auraient même pas eu le cran de provoquer Rogue en duel dans ces conditions. Même si tu leur avais résisté pendant leurs soirées, tu y aurais gagné quoi ? Ils t'auraient torturé encore un peu plus avant de te forcer à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

- J'aurais dû les laisser me tuer.

- Ne dis pas ça ! rugit James. Tu as plus de cran que la plupart des Gryffondors réunis, aucun de nous n'aurait pu résister plus longtemps que toi et aucun de nous ne se serait laissé tuer plutôt que de leur obéir. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et je ne vais certainement pas te reprocher d'avoir préféré rester en vie. Et le premier élève de Poudlard qui te le reproche aura affaire à moi.

- Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça pour moi, James. Ni dépenser des sommes exorbitantes pour remplacer les affaires que j'ai perdues, ni perdre ton temps à essayer de me défendre. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

- Tu pourrais te débrouiller seul, effectivement, et je ne doute pas que tu y arriverais. Je te propose juste de te donner un coup de main. Pour faciliter les choses. Et puis, je suis persuadé que tu auras tôt ou tard l'occasion de m'aider en retour et on considèrera qu'on est quittes. Ça te convient comme ça ?

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- OK. Mais je te préviens, je ne risque pas de te lâcher d'une semelle avant d'avoir trouvé le moyen de payer ma dette envers toi !

James éclata de rire.

- Ça me va !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius sortirent de chez Mme Guipure en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Racheter des robes pour Sirius n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Après lui avoir fait un lot de robes adaptées à son poids actuel, James avait fait remarquer qu'elles ne lui iront certainement plus d'ici un mois, lorsqu'il aura repris sa carrure initiale. La couturière avait alors passé près de deux heures à établir des mesures élargies pour lui faire d'autres robes qui lui iront plusieurs semaines plus tard. James effaça d'un coup de baguette la mention "robes" sur le parchemin où il avait recensé tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin en plus des fournitures habituelles, et souffla :

- Il ne restera plus que ta baguette, de nouveaux chaudrons et un balai. Plus les livres et les ingrédients de potions.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me racheter un balai, James… soupira Sirius. Je te coûte bien assez cher comme ça.

- Si je tiens à t'en offrir un, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Et je crois que je préfère encore t'en payer un pour que tu puisses garder ton poste de gardien que de passer une heure supplémentaire sur le terrain pour choisir comme gardien le seul 2e année qui aura réussi à rester plus de trois minutes d'affilées sur son balai.

Sirius ricana. Les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch exaspéraient James. Comme il le disait souvent, le seul avantage, c'est qu'après avoir enlevé les élèves ne sachant pas dans quel sens tenir un balai, il ne restait plus que deux ou trois postulants à chaque poste et le reste des sélections était plutôt rapide. Depuis qu'il était capitaine, James avait pris l'habitude de garder les anciens membres de l'équipe, ne faisant passer les sélections que pour les postes vacants. Bien que cette décision ait souvent été contestée par beaucoup de Gryffondors, le fait d'avoir toujours remporté la coupe de Quidditch depuis qu'il était capitaine les avaient fait taire.

- Allez, Ollivander est juste à coté, on va commencer par ta baguette.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin désert. Ollivander leva la tête vers eux et leur adressa un sourire.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Black ! Je me demandais si j'aurais l'honneur de vous revoir cette année… Monsieur Black a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, je présume ?

James sentit Sirius se crisper à l'idée que la plupart du monde sorcier sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Il acquiesça :

- Oui, effectivement.

Sirius se rapprocha un peu du comptoir et Ollivander reprit :

- Je me souviens bien de votre première baguette. Bois de houx, crin de licorne et 25,5 centimètres. Je suis sûr que vous devriez bien vous accorder avec une baguette au caractère similaire.

James regarda successivement Sirius mettre le feu au comptoir, faire exploser des bocaux posés sur les étagères de la boutique, provoquer une tornade l'obligeant à s'accrocher au premier meuble venu pour ne pas s'envoler et faire tomber de l'étalage la plupart des baguettes du vendeur. Après que Sirius ait reposé une énième baguette sur le comptoir, Ollivander murmura :

- J'ai dû me tromper, elles sont bien trop caractérielles… Serait-il possible que…

D'un air hésitant, Ollivander prit une baguette et la lui tendit. A l'instant où Sirius la saisit, la pièce se remplit d'étincelles rouge et or qui tombèrent comme une pluie fine dans la boutique.

- Eh bien voilà ! sourit James.

Ollivander gardait un air songeur. Il finit par s'adresser à Sirius :

- Il semble que cette baguette vous convienne… Pour l'instant.

- Comment ça, pour l'instant ?

- Cette baguette contient une plume de phénix et est extrêmement souple. Bien plus complaisante et désireuse d'aider son sorcier que celles que vous aviez essayé. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ce genre de baguettes s'adapte particulièrement bien aux sorciers qui manquent de confiance en eux, on en trouve beaucoup parmi de jeunes sorciers de 11 ans. Je ne doute pas que les évènements récents aient ébranlé votre confiance en vous, mais je ne doute pas non plus, vous connaissant, que celle-ci devrait revenir rapidement. Il est alors possible que cette baguette ne vous convienne plus à ce moment là, si vous évoluez plus rapidement qu'elle. Gardez-la pour l'instant mais n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous constatez que vous avez de plus en plus de mal à vous sentir connecté à elle.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et James paya le prix de la baguette avant de sortir de la boutique. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de décider de leur prochaine destination.

- Monsieur Potter ! Et je vois que votre esclave vous accompagne… Quelle bonne surprise !

Sirius se raidit instantanément et James retint un soupir d'exaspération avant de se retourner vers Orion Black, suivi par Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, salua James d'un ton froid. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voulais juste vous saluer… Et vous faire part de ma réaction lorsque j'ai appris votre dernière transaction.

- J'ai en effet lu votre interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier, l'informa James. Je suis navré de constater que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités en matière de gestion d'argent.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment vous avez pu dépenser une telle somme pour… ça, lança Orion en dévisageant Sirius d'un air méprisant.

Sirius le foudroya du regard et Orion reprit :

- J'espère qu'au moins vous saurez le mater aussi bien que le faisait son ancien maître. Ce genre de vermine ne mérite aucun autre traitement.

James s'avança d'un pas vers Orion et répondit :

- Mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite, monsieur Black, je ne vous permettrais pas de l'insulter. Peut-être qu'à vos yeux, l'or est plus important qu'un sorcier, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire, excusez-nous mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

James s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, suivi par Sirius. Ils ralentirent le pas quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

- Tu viens de te mettre à dos la plupart des sang-pur d'Angleterre, nota Sirius.

- Je sais. Je te l'ai dit, je ne laisserai pas quiconque t'insulter et je me fiche de qui il est et des relations qu'il peut avoir.

- Fais attention, James. Crois-moi, il a le bras long.

- Il ne me fait pas peur. Bon, l'apothicaire maintenant ?

Trois heures plus tard, épuisés mais heureux d'en avoir enfin fini, les bras chargés de paquets, ils transplanèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé du salon de James.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5, pour vous servir ! Un grand merci à ma fantastique bêta, Khalya ! (N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fics, bien sûr^^)

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Dans un pop sonore, James et Sirius se matérialisèrent directement sur la voie 9 ¾. Pouvoir transplaner avait avant tout cet avantage : ne plus perdre de longues minutes à essayer de traverser le passage du quai sans être vu par des moldus. James leva les yeux vers la grande horloge de la gare : 10h50.<p>

- On est en avance, nota-t-il. On va se bloquer un compartiment tout de suite avant de chercher Remus et Peter ?

Sirius acquiesça. Depuis leur arrivée, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à la foule autour de lui. Il suivit rapidement James dans le train et déposèrent leurs valises sur les banquettes du premier compartiment disponible. A nouveau, depuis la fenêtre du compartiment, Sirius parcourut le quai du regard d'un air de plus en plus angoissé. James souffla :

- On n'a aucune raison de les croiser dans cette foule, Sirius, et encore moins de leur parler.

Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et redescendit sur le quai avec James. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu chercher Remus et Peter, un cri se fit entendre sur leur droite :

- Patmol ! Cornedrue !

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres maraudeurs qui arrivaient en traînant difficilement leurs valises derrière eux.

- Être tous les quatre ici plus de cinq minutes avant le départ du train, je crois bien que c'est une première ! nota Remus avec un sourire.

- Je pense aussi ! confirma James. On a bloqué un compartiment, si vous voulez déposer vos valises…

- On peut tout aussi bien monter directement, maintenant qu'on est tous là, non ? proposa Sirius. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre que tout le monde se rue dans les couloirs du train…

- Oui c'est vrai…

Ils montèrent dans le wagon qu'ils venaient de quitter et aidèrent Remus et Peter à monter leurs valises dans le filet à bagages avant de se laisser tomber sur les banquettes. Comme Sirius l'avait prévu, à peine quelques minutes après, un coup de sifflet retentit et tout le monde se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche des derniers compartiments libres. En voyant un garçon minuscule se faire violemment bousculer, James demanda :

- Comment on a fait, quand on était en 1e année, pour ne pas se faire écraser comme ça ?

- On n'était certainement pas aussi petits ! répliqua Sirius.

- Et on avait tanné nos parents pour être à la gare 30 minutes à l'avance donc on était déjà assis ! renchérit Remus.

- C'est vrai, confirma Peter. Le train partait à 11 heures mais j'avais une peur panique de le louper parce qu'on était arrivés à 10h40…

Le bruit de quelqu'un heurtant la paroi de leur compartiment les fit sursauter. Du haut de son mètre soixante, Lily avait également été bousculée par un 7e année de Serdaigle qui était déjà loin. James se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Tu veux rentrer le temps que ça se calme, Evans ?

Lily sembla hésiter un bref instant mais la vue de la foule dans le couloir acheva de la convaincre.

- Oui, merci.

James referma la porte mais Lily continua de scruter la masse d'élèves.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Maria ? Je la cherchais…

- Pas depuis hier soir, répondit James. Mais elle viendra sûrement ici si elle ne trouve pas de compartiment libre…

Lily acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur la banquette, à coté de Remus.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle folie en sept ans, souffla-t-elle. Au fait Lupin, félicitations pour ton poste de préfet en chef !

- Merci, sourit-il. Tu sais qui est la préfète en chef cette année ? Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi…

- Non, une préfète en chef qui se fait bousculer par le premier venu dans le train, ce n'est pas trop crédible… soupira-t-elle. C'est Marina Hope, de Serdaigle.

Un deuxième coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai et le train s'ébranla doucement. Regardant dans le couloir désormais quasiment vide, Remus dit à Lily :

- Ça a l'air de s'être calmé… Il faut qu'on aille dans le compartiment des préfets pour les consignes habituelles… Tu viens ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils sortirent du compartiment. James hésita deux secondes avant de se lever et de les suivre dans le couloir.

- Eh, Evans !

Lily se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour ce que tu m'as dit cet été. Sirius serait peut-être encore là-bas sans toi.

- Oublie ça, soupira-t-elle. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe quel élève de l'école.

- J'insiste. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour te remercier ?

- Arrêter de me draguer lourdement comme tu le fais depuis six ans serait déjà un bon début, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

James lui rendit son sourire :

- D'accord, mais je suis sûr que je vais te manquer !

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi ! Je te laisse, je vais vraiment être en retard à la réunion des préfets.

James revint dans leur compartiment et entama une partie de bataille explosive avec Peter, Sirius s'étant plongé dans un magazine de Quidditch. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, James ne put ignorer les fréquents passages de plusieurs élèves devant leur compartiment. Ils passaient, jetaient un œil à l'intérieur et, remarquant les maraudeurs, ralentissaient considérablement l'allure et murmurant entre eux trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait beaucoup de divination pour deviner la cause de leur passage : Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient lu la Gazette du Sorcier et voulaient savoir si véritablement, Sirius était avec lui. Les yeux fixes derrière son magazine, il était persuadé que Sirius aussi avait remarqué ce va-et-vient incessant. Excédé, James finit par se lever et fermer le rideau. Sirius leva les yeux vers lui :

- Ça ne fera que retarder l'inévitable…

- Ils se posent des questions. Après le banquet, quand ils auront vu que rien n'a changé entre nous, ils auront leurs réponses et nous foutront la paix.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Remus, Lily et Maria ne les rejoignent. Lily ne semblait que moyennement enchantée de revenir avec eux et James devina rapidement que les jeunes filles n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre compartiment. A peine installée, elle sortit son manuel de potions de cette année et se plongea dedans. Un silence pesant tomba dans le compartiment et rapidement, James en eut assez.

- Je vais voir si je trouve le chariot de friandises. Quelqu'un veut que je lui ramène quelque chose ?

- Non merci, souffla Lily sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Deux chocogrenouilles, s'il te plait ! demanda Peter en lui tendant l'argent correspondant.

- Une patacitrouille pour moi, sourit Remus.

Sirius s'étira et se leva.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il. J'ai envie de bouger, moi aussi.

Ils sortirent du compartiment et sentirent plusieurs paires d'yeux se river sur eux.

- Regarde, c'est eux !

- Black a vachement maigri… Tu crois que Potter le laisse mourir de faim ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, c'est plutôt chez son ancien maître qu'il a du morfler…

- D'ailleurs, la Gazette n'a pas révélé qui c'était ?

- Non, on s'est posé la question avec les gars. Ils disaient juste que c'était un sang-mêlé de l'école, ça ne donne pas beaucoup d'indices…

Sirius se crispa légèrement. James glissa nonchalamment la main dans sa poche et en sortit une poignée de mornilles qu'il comptait au moment où la tête de l'un des Poufsouffle qu'ils venaient de croiser commençait à gonfler de manière plus qu'inquiétante. Sirius esquissa un pâle sourire en voyant celui-ci regarder son reflet dans une vitre avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Bien lancé, sourit-il une fois qu'ils furent plus loin.

- Je me suis entraîné aux informulés pendant les vacances, répondit simplement James. Rien de bien compliqué et terriblement plus drôle !

Ils atteignirent le chariot de friandises où James commanda ce que Remus et Peter avaient demandé.

- Patmol, tu veux quoi ?

- Rien, merci.

James se retourna vers lui, surpris qu'il ne veuille rien. Sirius était tombé en admiration devant ses chaussures.

- Sirius, je te l'offre. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Rien, je te jure !

- Comme tu voudras… soupira James.

Il finit de commander un stock suffisant pour tenir environ trois jours avant de payer et de repartir vers leur compartiment. En chemin, ils passèrent devant un compartiment ouvert où un Poufsouffle était en larmes, sa tête désormais trois fois plus grosse que la normale, ses amis essayant de le réconforter. James s'arrêta et lança :

- Je te conseille de régler ce problème rapidement, Wanerby, je ne suis pas sûr que tu arriveras à descendre du train !

Sirius éclata de rire et l'un des élèves se leva pour claquer la porte du compartiment en les foudroyant du regard. Ils retournèrent dans leur propre compartiment et distribuèrent les friandises avant de se rassoir. James posa ce qu'il avait acheté pour lui sur la banquette et lança :

- Les filles, n'hésitez pas à vous servir !

Lily acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans le regarder. Peter sortit les cartes de ses chocogrenouilles et soupira :

- Raté… Gwenog Jones et Dumbledore, j'ai déjà les deux…

- Tu en as plusieurs de Gwenog Jones ? s'exclama Maria en se déplaçant à coté de lui. Je la cherche depuis une éternité ! J'en ai plusieurs en double aussi, dis-moi s'il y en a une qui t'intéresse en échange !

Pendant que les deux Gryffondors comparaient leurs cartes, Marina Hope, la préfète-en-chef, débarqua dans leur compartiment :

- Remus, tu veux bien venir ? Un élève de Poufsouffle a la tête qui enfle comme un ballon depuis tout à l'heure…

Remus jeta un regard suspect à James et Sirius, qui étaient respectivement absorbé dans le déballage d'un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et en train d'admirer le paysage par la fenêtre.

- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut y faire, soupira Remus, ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on arrive et qu'il voie Mme Pomfresh ?

- C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais maintenant sa tête occupe les trois quarts de son compartiment et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant…

C'en fut trop pour James et Sirius qui éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

- POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! rugit Lily. QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

James mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver son calme et à dire :

- Un _Finite Incantatem _devrait suffire.

Remus partit dans les couloirs avec Marina et Lily vint se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le dominant de sa hauteur.

- QUAND EST-CE QUE TU COMTPES ARRÊTER DE JETER DES SORTS A DES ELEVES QUI N'ONT RIEN FAIT ?

- Ah excuse-moi, Evans, celui-là avait fait quelque chose !

- Il avait respiré un peu trop fort en ta présence, je suppose ?

- Il faisait des remarques sur ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Lily soupira d'exaspération.

- Personne n'a revu Black depuis que la Gazette a révélé qu'il avait été vendu pour une poignée de gallions à quelqu'un qui le torturait, bien sûr qu'ils vont faire des remarques ! Tu n'auras pas assez de temps dans toute l'année scolaire pour jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui en feront ! Et tu ne les feras pas taire en intervenant toi-même alors que c'est Black qui est visé !

- Tu as bien noté Patmol ? demanda James. La demoiselle t'autorise à leur jeter un sort toi-même la prochaine fois…

- JE N'AUTORISE RIEN DU TOUT ESPECE DE PETIT CRÉTIN PRÉTENTIEUX !

Maria se leva et vint se placer à coté de Lily.

- Calme-toi, Lily. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait devoir rester trois semaines à l'infirmerie…

- ÇA NE L'AUTORISE PAS A JETER DES SORTS STUPIDES AU PREMIER VENU !

Remus revint dans le compartiment et annonça :

- C'est réglé. Effectivement, un _Finite Incantatem_ a suffi. Tu as dû être relativement discret, personne ne t'a vu jeter de sort…

- Tu vois Evans ? lança James. On n'a même pas de preuve que c'était moi…

- JE M'EN FICHE QU'IL Y AIT DES PREUVES OU NON ! JE TE PRÉVIENS TOUT DE SUITE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE VOUS COLLE TOUS LES DEUX EN RETENUE !

Lily sortit du compartiment en furie. Un silence de quelques secondes tomba avant que Maria n'annonce :

- Je vais la chercher et essayer de la calmer…

Elle sortit à son tour et referma la porte du compartiment. Un silence pesant tomba avant que Remus ne se décide à le rompre :

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Sirius… La prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas éveiller de soupçons, attends quelques heures avant de faire ça, je ne pourrai pas vous couvrir éternellement.

- Lunard, tu es le meilleur préfet-en-chef que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu ! déclara James.

- Je suis sérieux, James. Ça ne passera pas pour une coïncidence, la prochaine fois… Allez, on ferait mieux de se changer, on devrait être arrivés d'ici une heure.

Ils enfilèrent leurs robes en silence. Sirius prit sa cravate dans sa valise et vit celle-ci s'animer toute seule pour lui attacher les poignets dans son dos. Il sursauta violemment et la jeta par terre.

- Ça va Sirius ? demanda Peter.

Il regarda la cravate tombée. Elle n'avait absolument pas bougé. Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Oui, je… Je pensais à autre chose, désolé.

Il la ramassa et la noua rapidement. Le reste du trajet se déroula calmement et le ventre de Sirius commençait à gronder lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

- J'espère que la répartition sera rapide… grogna-t-il.

Ils descendirent du train et trouvèrent rapidement une diligence sans chevaux dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il y avait tant de première année que ça, cette année, dans le train… Vous croyez que les parents arrêtent d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard à cause de Voldemort ?

- C'est stupide, répondit James. C'est à Poudlard qu'ils seront le mieux protégés et qu'ils apprendront à se défendre en cas d'attaques… Tiens, en parlant d'attaques, grommela-t-il.

Ils levèrent la tête vers l'entrée de Poudlard qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir. Les premiers élèves arrivés tentaient d'accéder au hall d'entrée sans recevoir sur la tête l'un des encriers que Peeves s'appliquaient à leur jeter. L'escalier étant couvert d'encre, deux ou trois élèves glissèrent dessus et retombèrent en bas, le visage et les vêtements barbouillés de noir. Les maraudeurs soupirèrent mais, avant même que leur diligence ne soit arrêtée, ils entendirent distinctement la voix du professeur McGonagall :

- PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes, à crier… soupira James en descendant de la carriole.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier, Remus lança un sort de nettoyage qui le rendit à nouveau sûr et ils purent traverser pendant que la directrice des Gryffondor hurlait à s'en déchirer la voix sur l'esprit frappeur. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle encore quasiment déserte. La plupart des élèves étaient restés coincés dans le hall ou écoutaient la discussion houleuse entre McGonagall et Peeves. Sirius lança un regard anxieux vers la table des Serpentards mais seuls quelques 3e année y étaient déjà installés. Ils s'assirent sur un banc à la table des Gryffondors et regardèrent la salle se remplir progressivement. Vingt minutes plus tard, les tables étaient toutes quasiment pleines et le silence tomba lorsque McGonagall entra, suivie par une cinquantaine de 1e année.

- Finalement il y en a autant que les autres années… nota Remus.

La directrice de Gryffondor plaça le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et indiqua :

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il choisisse votre maison.

Des murmures précipités envahirent la foule des 1e année et Sirius ricana :

- Ah… Il y en a plein qui étaient persuadés qu'ils devaient affronter une horde d'accromentules et que le résultat déciderait de leur maison…

- Comment on peut croire des bêtises pareilles ? souffla Remus.

- Regulus l'avait cru, assura Sirius. Mes parents n'ont toujours pas compris pourquoi il a passé les deux dernières semaines avant sa rentrée à pleurer qu'il ne voulait pas y aller…

James ricana légèrement. Ils se retournèrent vers McGonagall au moment où elle appelait :

- Allister, Sandra !

Une minuscule fille aux cheveux bruns avec deux tresses monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau tomba sur ses oreilles et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de crier :

- Gryffondor !

Les maraudeurs applaudirent en même temps que tout le reste de la table et la fillette vint se glisser sur l'une des places libres.

- Annivia, Joffrey !

- Poufsouffle !

La répartition continua assez rapidement, aucun élève ne passant plus de quinze secondes avec le Choixpeau sur la tête avant d'être envoyé dans une maison. Lorsque le tout dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

- Je n'aurais que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit !

Sa phrase fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des plats jaillirent de nulle part sur les quatre tables. Le bruit des conversations disparut, remplacé par le cliquetis des couverts. En voyant Sirius attaquer sa quatrième cuisse de poulet, Remus sourit :

- A ce rythme là tu devrais reprendre du poids plus vite que tu n'en as perdu…

- J'aimerai être en forme au moins pour les sélections de Quidditch… Et puis, pour une fois que j'ai une excuse pour manger autant que je veux !

- Pourquoi pour les sélections de Quidditch ? demanda James. Tu n'as pas à les passer, je garde tous les anciens…

Sirius finit d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre :

- Tu crois franchement que les autres Gryffondors seront ravis si tu gardes un gardien à peine plus lourd que le souaffle ? J'aimerais éviter d'être projeté à travers le but quand je recevrai un souaffle lancé à pleine vitesse…

- Ce serait le plus beau but de tous les temps pour l'équipe adverse, pourtant ! sourit Peter.

- Si mon équipe pouvait entrer dans l'histoire de Poudlard autrement que par ce genre d'exploits, je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal… fit remarquer James.

- Raison de plus pour reprendre de forces ! récapitula Sirius. Tu me passes les frites s'il te plait ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque même Sirius ne put rien avaler d'autre et que les dernières miettes de gâteau eurent disparus des plats, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau :

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que votre désir le plus cher est d'aller vous allonger pour digérer, je serai donc bref. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Miss Jinkons.

Une minuscule femme d'une soixantaine d'années, tellement mince que les maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas remarquée, se leva et fut saluée par quelques applaudissements polis. Dumbledore reprit :

- Mr Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est affichée devant son bureau. Il est strictement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite – et ce peu importe leur âge et leur niveau d'études, rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin aux maraudeurs. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous !

Lily était déjà debout, appelant les 1e année à la suivre. Les maraudeurs attendirent que la foule d'élèves minuscules sorte de la salle en essayant de ne pas perdre leur préfète du regard avant de se lever à leur tour. Atteignant le hall d'entrée en même temps que la plupart des élèves, ils se dirigeaient vers le grand escalier lorsqu'une voix amplifiée magiquement les appela :

- Salut Black ! Heureux de voir que tu tiens à nouveau sur tes jambes !

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond vers Rogue, Lestrange, Avery et Nott. Tous les élèves présents dans le hall s'étaient écartés, semblant à la fois excités et inquiets de voir l'altercation entre les Serpentards et les maraudeurs. James et Sirius tirèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Sirius tremblait très légèrement mais il lança d'une voix assurée :

- Merci Rogue, c'est vrai que je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je ne vois plus ta tronche de cadavre tous les jours !

Rogue se rapprocha d'eux et souffla :

- Tu parles un peu trop à mon goût, je pensais t'avoir appris à fermer ta gueule. Tu me déçois, Potter, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James, j'espérais que tu saurais le mater aussi bien que moi ! Je peux lui donner quelques rappels à l'ordre, si tu veux ?

- Non merci, répondit James sur un ton glacial. Si tu estimes que je ne suis pas assez cruel à ton goût, ne t'inquiète pas, on a moyen de s'arranger.

Plusieurs rayons lumineux jaillirent de la baguette du Gryffondor et Rogue fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta violemment un mur mais, au lieu de retomber par terre, il resta suspendu dans les airs deux secondes avant d'être à nouveau envoyé contre un autre mur. James leva sa baguette à nouveau mais Lestrange envoya à son tour une cascade de sorts dans sa direction. Sirius fit apparaître un bouclier sur lesquels les sorts du Serpentard s'écrasèrent, mais James avait déjà baissé sa baguette, faisant retomber Rogue par terre. Celui-ci se releva et allait riposter lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La foule d'élèves s'écarta pour laisser passer Slughorn, qui observa les deux groupes avant de lancer :

- La magie est interdite en dehors des salles de cours, jeunes gens ! Je retire dix points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! Maintenant, rentrez tous dans vos salles communes !

Le groupe de Serpentard passa à coté d'eux et Rogue souffla, suffisamment fort pour que les élèves autour d'eux entendent :

- J'espère au moins que tu remercies ton maître comme il se doit. Sans lui, en ce moment même, tu serais à quatre pattes au milieu de notre salle commune avec une pancarte "5 gallions la passe" accrochée autour du cou.

James voulut lever sa baguette mais Remus lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Sirius foudroya le Serpentard du regard avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne avec les autres vers les cachots. Slughorn se rapprocha d'eux.

- Potter, Black ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir, il m'a demandé de vous accompagner dans son bureau.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard avant que Remus ne lâche le bras de James.

- On vous retrouve dans la salle commune. Le mot de passe est Fizwizbiz.

Ils suivirent Slughorn à travers le dédale de couloirs. Sirius demanda :

- Vous savez pourquoi il souhaite nous voir, professeur ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous soit reproché quoi que ce soit, rassurez-vous. Donc si vous avez déjà commis quelque chose de répréhensible, évitez de lui en parler !

James et Sirius esquissèrent un sourire et montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon après que Slughorn ait donné le mot de passe à la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée. Le professeur frappa à la porte et les laissa entrer. Ils avancèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ils y étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois, mais jamais sans savoir ce qui leur était reproché. Dumbledore se retourna vers eux.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant les chaises devant son bureau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien fait de mal – du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises pendant que Dumbledore prenait place face à eux.

- Je vous ai fait venir en raison des évènements de cet été. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Tous les deux.

- Oui, ça va, merci, répondit Sirius. Je récupère vite.

- Bien. Et vous, James ?

James resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander d'un ton hésitant :

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi voudriez-vous que j'aille mal, professeur ? C'est Sirius qui a été séquestré, pas moi…

- J'ai du mal à croire que Mr Rogue n'ait pas usé de tout son talent pour vous déstabiliser, pendant vos négociations.

- Effectivement, il a joué avec mes nerfs, reconnut James. Il… Il ne comptait pas me le vendre en fait, j'ai dû lui forcer la main. Mais ça va, je vous remercie.

- Bien. Simple curiosité, comment l'avez-vous obligé à conclure cette vente ?

- Je l'ai menacé d'utiliser la dette de sang qu'il avait envers moi pour lui rendre les coups qu'il porterait à Sirius.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et reprit :

- Quant au lien qui s'est instauré entre vous… Vous savez certainement qu'il ne peut pas être détruit, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ça ne changera rien entre vous ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit James. Je me fiche que Sirius soit officiellement mon esclave, il est hors de question que je le maltraite. Mais professeur… Il n'existe vraiment… Aucune autre alternative ? Aucune possibilité de détruire définitivement un lien d'esclavage ?

Le directeur resta pensif quelques secondes.

- Pour vous dire la vérité… Il y en a bien une.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Fizwizbiz.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta et laissa James et Sirius entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. De nombreuses conversations s'interrompirent brusquement et les regards qui se posèrent sur eux les dissuadèrent d'y rester longtemps. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir où Remus et Peter se trouvaient déjà.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de soucis avec Dumbledore ? demanda Peter.

- Non. Il voulait juste nous parler de ce qui s'était passé cet été. Et s'assurer que je ne torturais pas Sirius, rajouta James avec un sourire.

Sirius esquissa un pâle sourire en s'asseyant sur son lit, appuyé contre son oreiller. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Épuisé, Sirius s'endormit instantanément.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Sirius essaya de se redresser mais un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit retomber par terre. Rogue s'accroupit auprès de lui et lui attacha férocement autour du cou une lourde pancarte dont il distingua l'inscription : 5 gallions la passe. Il tenta de se débattre mais il parvenait à peine à respirer. Rogue lança :_

_- C'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire pour remercier ton maître… Avec tout l'argent qu'il a dépensé pour toi, c'est normal que tu le rembourses, non ?_

_Il leva les yeux vers James, debout à coté de Rogue. Il aurait voulu le supplier de l'aider, le supplier de le sortir de là, mais il devait reconnaître que Rogue avait raison. James avait dépensé une fortune pour le racheter, pour lui payer ses fournitures scolaires, et il était incapable de le remercier de quelque façon que ce soit. Il rebaissa la tête et entendit au-dessus de lui la voix de James l'appeler._

- Sirius ? Sirius, réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Fronçant les sourcils, il distingua la silhouette de James assis sur le bord de son lit, le secouant par l'épaule.

- Sirius, ça va ? Tu te débattais et gémissais dans ton sommeil…

Sirius soupira et se redressa.

- Ça va, je… C'était juste un cauchemar. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- C'est pas grave. Sirius… Tu n'as pas pris au sérieux les conneries que Rogue a dites tout à l'heure ? Tu n'as pas à me remercier…

Sirius se demanda une seconde ce qu'il avait pu dire pendant qu'il se débattait dans son sommeil.

- Ce serait normal, pourtant, répondit-il. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est une dette de sang que j'ai envers toi. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit… J'aurais pas survécu deux semaines si j'avais dû passer mon temps libre dans leur salle commune.

- Il n'aurait pas eu le droit de le faire. Les professeurs l'en auraient empêché et moi aussi ! Même si tu lui appartenais encore, je ne l'aurais pas laissé te toucher !

- La loi aurait été de son coté, tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans t'attirer d'ennuis !

- Sirius, écoute-moi. Ça ne sert à rien de se demander ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas pu te racheter. Je l'ai fait, et je l'ai fait pour te sauver. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu auras sûrement bientôt l'occasion de m'aider et ce jour là on sera quittes. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis en attendant. Tu ne me dois absolument rien.

Sirius resta silencieux et James reprit :

- La prochaine fois que Rogue t'adresse la parole, utilise un sort de bloque-langue. On a tous les deux autre chose à faire qu'écouter les conneries qu'il peut raconter.

- Un sort de bloque-langue ? James, tu m'as vu tout à l'heure… J'ai voulu t'aider, lui jeter des sorts… J'y suis pas arrivé. Je… Quelque chose m'en empêchait, je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes à faire apparaître un bouclier pour te défendre, mais l'attaquer directement…

- La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, il a passé le reste de la soirée à te torturer. C'est normal que tu aies encore du mal à l'affronter. Tu en exiges beaucoup trop de toi-même Sirius, c'est déjà un miracle que tu aies récupéré physiquement aussi vite après ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Tu mettras du temps à t'en remettre émotionnellement, et encore plus avec les conneries qu'il peut dire maintenant qu'on est revenus ici.

- Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à m'écraser devant lui ! rétorqua Sirius.

- Pas le reste de ta vie, Patmol… souffla James. Tu reprendras vite confiance en toi, je peux même t'aider à le faire si tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, trancha Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

- Je sais. Tu y arriveras avec ou sans moi, j'en suis convaincu. Mais si tu veux y arriver plus vite, et par d'autres moyens que des confrontations avec Servilus, n'hésite pas !

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6, pour vous servir ! Un très très grand merci à Khalya et pour le fantastique travail de bêta qu'elle fait !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall passa derrière James et sourit en voyant ses cheveux bleus turquoise :<p>

- Bien, Potter !

En ligne devant d'immenses miroirs, les 7e année de Gryffondor s'exerçaient à la métamorphose humaine. S'ils ne faisaient pour l'instant rien d'autre que modifier une certaine partie de leur corps, la directrice de leur maison leur avait clairement signifié qu'ils devraient être capables de changer complètement d'apparence s'ils voulaient être reçus aux ASPICS. Les maraudeurs n'ayant pas attendu la 7e année pour s'intéresser à la métamorphose humaine, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à changer tour à tour la couleur de leurs yeux, de leurs cheveux et la forme de leur nez. Faisant repasser ses cheveux en noir, Sirius nota qu'il commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle baguette. Plus grande et souple que la précédente, il avait d'abord eu du mal à la prendre en main mais il reconnaissait maintenant qu'elle était effectivement bien moins caractérielle que la précédente. Celle qu'il avait avant nécessitait plus de concentration, plus de précision et ne tolérait aucune erreur dans le mouvement à effectuer pour lancer un sort. Il était persuadé que la moitié des sortilèges qu'il avait jetés pendant le cours n'auraient eu aucun effet avec sa première baguette. Il tourna les yeux vers James. Celui-ci avait repris son apparence initiale et s'était rapproché de Lily, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à changer le moindre détail de son visage.

- Tu fais un trop grand mouvement de baguette, Evans, souffla-t-il. Un tout petit cercle suffit et te permettra d'être plus précise sur la zone à changer.

Lily soupira d'un ton agacé :

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Potter. Si tu veux faire remarquer à quelqu'un que toi, tu y arrives à la perfection, va chercher une bande de tes groupies de Poufsouffle.

- Excuse-moi, répondit James en haussant les sourcils. Je voulais juste t'aider, c'est tout. Après, si tu préfères te débrouiller seule, amuse-toi bien.

Lily sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, se retournant vers le miroir. Le professeur McGonagall annonça :

- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rendrez 50 centimètres de parchemin sur la théorie du changement de taille, et vous serez tous capables de changer des détails de votre visage. Bonne journée !

Les Gryffondors rangèrent leurs affaires. McGonagall rappela :

- Potter ? Vous penserez à m'indiquer une date à laquelle se dérouleront les sélections de Quidditch, et les postes vacants !

- Ah oui, répondit James, j'ai regardé ça hier soir. Samedi matin, dans deux semaines. Il manque juste un poursuiveur et deux batteurs.

- Très bien, j'en informe les postulants dès ce soir. Allez, ne soyez pas en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Merci, bonne journée professeur.

Les maraudeurs terminèrent de ranger leurs affaires et sortirent rapidement de la salle. Hâtant légèrement le pas, ils remarquèrent que la porte de la salle de DCFM était déjà fermée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Remus frappa à la porte et attendit que la professeur leur dise d'entrer.

- Vous êtes en retard, jeunes gens ! fit-elle remarquer.

Malgré sa taille minuscule et ses cheveux gris, son impeccable robe noire et son ton strict laissa deviner aux maraudeurs qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à se faire respecter. James s'avança :

- Excusez-nous, le professeur McGonagall souhaitait nous parler à la fin de son cours.

- Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle souhaiterait parler à monsieur Potter, pas à quatre élèves. Dépêchez-vous de vous assoir !

Les maraudeurs se glissèrent sur les dernières chaises restantes au fond de la salle et sortirent rapidement leurs affaires.

- Bien, comme je le disais, l'objectif de cette 7e année n'est pas seulement de vous faire obtenir vos ASPICS mais également de vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dehors. Vous devez savoir réagir en cas d'attaques de mangemorts, d'autant plus qu'elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Nous étudierons bien entendu quelques créatures utilisées par Vous-Savez-Qui, mais la plus grande partie de l'année sera concentrée sur les duels. Nous allons commencer par passer en revue les sortilèges les plus fréquemment utilisés et nous nous y entraînerons. Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels à la page 6 pour suivre avec moi la théorie du sortilège _Impedimenta_.

James lança un regard à Remus et Peter, assis à la table à coté de la sienne. Comme la plupart des élèves, ils avaient un air enthousiaste et intéressé à l'idée d'apprendre réellement à se défendre contre les mangemorts. Sirius, lui, semblait s'être renfermé en entendant parler de duel. Il avait aussitôt ouvert le livre posé au milieu de la table et semblait plongé dans le premier paragraphe.

- Ça ne va pas, Patmol ?

- Si si, répondit-il précipitamment. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal d'apprendre à botter les fesses de ces saloperies de mangemorts.

Le cours se poursuivit calmement, la professeur se contentant de lire la théorie des sorts auxquels ils s'entraîneraient pendant les prochains cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna, la plupart des élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Les maraudeurs, qui avaient mis plus de temps à ranger leurs affaires, relevèrent la tête en entendant Miss Jinkons interpeller :

- Je peux vous aider, jeunes filles ?

Elle s'adressait à deux élèves de 6e année qui attendaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'une d'elle avait la peau matte et de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en petites tresses. L'autre, plus petite, avait les cheveux qui changeaient de couleur en permanence, passant d'un blond naturel à un orange pétant avant de revenir vers un châtain foncé.

- Pardon madame, répondit cette dernière, on attendait juste James.

- Décidément, vous semblez être très demandé, Potter, sourit la professeur.

James jeta son sac sur l'épaule et rejoignit Miranda et Aelita, les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius l'avait suivi mais Remus et Peter étaient restés un peu en retrait.

- McGonagall nous a donné la date des sélections de Quidditch. Tu ne veux pas nous les faire repasser ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit James en soupirant. Gryffondor n'a jamais marqué autant de points par match depuis que vous êtes dans l'équipe. Pour la sélection du troisième poursuiveur, je superviserai mais je vous laisserai décider. Je veux quelqu'un avec qui le contact passera bien. Idem pour les batteurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelqu'un que vous ne pourrez pas supporter.

- Je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à se refaire une excellente équipe ! lança Aelita. Au fait, Sirius… Je tenais à te dire… J'ai lu les journaux cet été et… Je suis contente que ça ce soit bien fini et… Que tu puisses jouer avec nous.

Sirius rougit légèrement.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Il voulut rajouter autre chose mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quoi dire, Miranda lança :

- On vous laisse, je dois remonter dans la salle commune avant le déjeuner, j'ai oublié un de mes bouquins. A plus tard !

Les deux filles disparurent et James esquissa un sourire moqueur :

- Alors, Patmol ? Depuis trois ans que je t'affirme qu'elle est folle de toi, tu vas finir par me croire ?

- Elle n'est pas folle de moi, elle a juste dit qu'elle était contente que je m'en sois sorti…

- Et que tu puisses jouer avec nous, et qu'elle ait une raison de passer trois soirées par semaine en ta charmante compagnie…

- Arrête, James. Aelita est adorable mais… Séduire les filles de Poudlard est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations en ce moment.

Peter et Remus les avaient rejoints et, ayant entendu leur conversation, Peter lança :

- Justement, elle, tu n'as pas besoin de la séduire !

Ils continuèrent à le charrier jusqu'à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle où ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc avant d'attaquer le déjeuner. Peter soupira :

- 50 centimètres pour McGonagall et la théorie de l'Impedimenta à connaître par cœur pour Jinkons, et on n'a fait qu'une demi-journée… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera à la fin de la semaine !

- Depuis six ans que je te répète de ne pas tout garder pour le week-end, tu vas peut-être te décider à m'écouter, grommela Remus.

- Relax, Remus ! souffla Sirius. On finit à 15h ce soir, on aura tout le temps de s'avancer… Et on a des trous dans notre emploi du temps tous les jours, quasiment…

- Peut-être parce que ces trous seront nécessaires si vous voulez avoir le temps de travailler sérieusement vos ASPICS.

- Ou nécessaires si on veut se refaire la main au Quidditch ! lança James. Patmol, on va essayer ton balai ce soir ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste et Remus plongea la tête dans ses mains, l'air désespéré.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius donna un grand coup de pied par terre et son balai s'éleva dans les airs, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point voler lui avait manqué. Il commença par faire deux tours de terrain, prenant des virages de plus en plus serrés pour tester la réactivité de son balai. Il était absolument parfait. Bien que le modèle soit différent, il aurait juré être sur son ancien balai, avec la même accélération, les mêmes trajectoires précises, la même réaction à ses commandes.

- Alors ? demanda James qui l'avait rejoint.

- Il est parfait ! s'exclama Sirius. Merci encore !

- Ne me remercie pas. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'épargnes les sélections de gardien et c'est déjà beaucoup !

James redescendit sur le terrain pour prendre un souaffle et lâcher un cognard. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'échanger la balle et à la lancer au travers des poteaux tout en évitant le cognard qui les chargeait à toute vitesse. James restait tout de même prêt à intervenir si Sirius ne le voyait pas arriver. Malgré son habileté et les quelques kilos qu'il avait repris, il restait encore relativement maigre et n'avait plus beaucoup de muscles pour protéger ses os en cas de choc. Il ne doutait pas que, pendant encore un ou deux mois, le moindre coup de cognard lui vaudrait de belles fractures. Ils atterrirent sur le terrain et, lorsque la balle noire fonça sur eux, James le réceptionna violemment dans l'estomac mais parvint à le maîtriser et à le rattacher avec l'aide de Sirius. Ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent rapidement avant de remonter dans la salle commune, complètement épuisés. Remus leva un œil vers eux en les voyant entrer.

- Inutile de vous dire qu'il vous reste pile assez d'énergie pour faire vos devoirs ? lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne te moque pas de nous, Lunard, soupira Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise à coté de lui. Je suis lessivé !

- Si tu comptes manger il ne va pas falloir tarder à te relever de cette chaise, pourtant ! fit remarquer Peter.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que Remus finisse le devoir qu'il était en train de rédiger avant de repartir manger. Alors qu'ils descendaient de la tour de Gryffondor, ils croisèrent deux élèves de 4e année qu'ils connaissaient de vue.

- Ah, Potter ! On te cherchait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On voulait savoir comment faire pour s'inscrire aux sélections de Quidditch ?

- C'est avec McGonagall qu'il faut voir ça, répondit James, c'est elle qui me transfère la liste des candidats. Simple curiosité, vous voudriez quel poste ?

- Jim serait intéressé par un poste de batteur, répondit le plus grand d'entre eux. Mais moi, je préfère essayer de devenir gardien.

- Le poste de gardien n'est pas à pourvoir, lança James. Je garde tous les anciens de l'équipe, on ne recherche que deux batteurs et un poursuiveur.

- Comment ça ? Depuis quand les esclaves ont le droit de jouer ?

Sirius se raidit mais ce fut lui qui répondit :

- Heureusement pour toi que les abrutis ont le droit de jouer, ça te laisse encore une chance.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes. Sirius le dépassait d'une bonne tête mais le 4e année lança avec assurance :

- Ferme ta gueule, sale chien. Avery est mon cousin et il ne m'a rien caché de ce qui se passait chez Rogue. Quand on les laisse humilier notre maison comme tu l'as fait, on évite de la ramener. Si Potter n'avait pas été là, les manches à balais tu ne volerais pas dessus, tu prendrais ceux des Serpentards dans le cul en ce moment même !

Sirius tira sa baguette mais James fut plus rapide. En un geste, il saisit le 4e année par le col de sa robe et l'empoigna fermement, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- On va mettre les choses au clair, petit con. Je suis prêt à parier que tu serais le premier à t'écraser aux pieds de ton cher cousin si tu subissais à peine le quart de ce que Sirius a subi. Maintenant fais une seule remarque supplémentaire et je t'assure que je serai très tenté d'essayer pour voir combien de secondes tu tiendras avant de t'écraser et de nous supplier de te pardonner.

Il allait continuer à parler mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

- James, lâche-le.

Le ton sec de Remus fit revenir James à la raison. Il ne réglerait aucun problème en massacrant ce gamin maintenant. Il le repoussa violemment et adressa un signe de tête aux autres maraudeurs pour leur proposer de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant que James ne reprenne :

- Ah, et pour les sélections de Quidditch, la bonne entente avec le reste de l'équipe est un critère primordial pour être accepté. Entraîne-toi également sur ce point là pendant les deux semaines qu'il reste, si tu veux garder une chance de jouer.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors avant que Peter ne lance prudemment :

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'énerver comme ça, James. Ça te reviendra en pleine face si McGonagall apprend que tu l'as menacé.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, Queudver ?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit :

- Que tu me laisses lui jeter le sort qu'il méritait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas pu se plaindre sans avouer qu'il l'avait cherché… Là il serait capable de faire passer ça pour une attaque gratuite…

James acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête avant de plonger sur son assiette de purée. La séance de Quidditch l'avait épuisé et il n'avait pas la tête à partir sur des débats avec Remus sur ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non aux étudiants qui le cherchaient. Et il se doutait que son ami aussi avait d'autres préoccupations :

- La pleine lune est demain soir, annonça Peter. On se retrouve directement dans le parc ?

La journée du lendemain finissait par les seules options que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas prises en commun. Remus avait choisi arithmancie, Peter, étude des moldus et James et Sirius, soins aux créatures magiques.

- Inutile d'attirer l'attention, fit remarquer James, il fait encore jour trop tard pour qu'on puisse s'attendre dans le parc sans s'attirer de soupçons de McGonagall et de Pomfresh. Autant se rejoindre directement dans la cabane hurlante. On se trouvera un bâton pour bloquer le nœud du saule.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils terminèrent de manger en silence, trop épuisés par leur première journée pour dire un mot de plus. En remontant dans la salle commune, James glissa à Sirius :

- Demain matin, prépare toutes tes affaires pour demain soir. J'aimerais bien qu'on file directement dans la cabane hurlante après les soins aux créatures magiques.

- On aura une bonne heure à tuer avant que les cours de Remus et Peter ne finissent, remarqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Tu verras, répondit simplement James. N'oublie pas ta baguette.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le couloir devant le cachot de potions était encore désert quand les maraudeurs arrivèrent.

- Je vous l'avais dit, grommela James. On aurait eu le temps de manger quatre ou cinq tranches de bacon en plus.

- Si tu mettais autant d'acharnement sur tes cours que sur la table du petit-déjeuner, tu serais le meilleur élève que l'école n'ait jamais eue… nota Remus.

- Je suis déjà le meilleur sans ça ! répliqua James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- En potions, certainement pas, répondit le loup-garou en désignant d'un signe de tête Lily et Maria qui arrivaient dans le couloir.

- Admettons, Evans est meilleure que moi en potions, murmura James pour que la rouquine ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent et Sirius lança un regard anxieux vers eux. Il n'y avait que cinq filles qu'il connaissait de vue, ainsi que Rogue, quelques mètres derrière eux. Il était le seul parmi sa bande d'amis à avoir continué les potions et Sirius ne s'en portait pas plus mal. S'il arrivait à soutenir leur regard lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs, il devait admettre que moins il se trouvait en leur présence et mieux il se portait. Rogue ne leur décocha pas un regard et sortit un livre de son sac avant de s'appuyer contre le mur du cachot pour le lire. James esquissa un sourire vicieux et plongea la main dans sa poche. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Remus lui saisit fermement le poignet.

- Ne cherche pas les ennuis, James.

James allait répliquer mais Remus fit un léger signe de tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait absolument pas bougé mais était devenu pâle en voyant James prendre sa baguette. Son regard était planté vers ses chaussures mais il lançait de légers coups d'œil vers lui.

- OK c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Slughorn.

- Vous êtes déjà tous là ? Parfait ! Entrez, ne perdons pas de temps. Mettez-vous en binôme !

Ils se répartirent entre les tables, James et Sirius s'installant ensemble.

- Bien ! Bienvenue en cours de potions de 7e année. Comme vous le savez, vous passez vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année, nous allons donc la passer à concocter les potions les plus fréquemment demandées à cet examen. Je n'espère pas que vous les réussissiez toutes du premier coup, sachez donc que vous n'avez qu'à me demander l'accès à ce cachot quand vous voulez pour revenir vous entraîner sur vos temps libres. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous laisse préparer un filtre de Mort Vivante. Vous trouverez les étapes à suivre en page 10 de votre manuel. S'il vous manque des ingrédients, vous devrez trouver ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire. Allez-y !

James posa son manuel ouvert au centre de la table et Sirius proposa en lisant la première étape :

- Allume le chaudron, si tu veux, je m'occupe de couper les racines de valériane.

James acquiesça et remplit son chaudron d'eau avant d'allumer un feu dessous d'un coup de baguette. Sirius aligna une racine le long d'une règle avant de la couper en morceaux de cinq centimètres très précis.

- Depuis quand tu es aussi pointilleux ? nota James. Où sont les morceaux en vrac que tu m'aurais balancés dans le chaudron ?

Sirius répondit juste par un haussement d'épaules et James n'insista pas. Parcourant rapidement l'étape à suivre, il commença à mélanger la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Sirius attendit qu'il ait fini pour verser précautionneusement les racines dans le chaudron.

- Continue de la mélanger dans l'autre sens, proposa James, je vais chercher la fève sopophorique.

Sirius prit la louche et vit James revenir rapidement avec la fève. Il prit son couteau et entreprit de la couper en deux pour en extraire le jus, mais celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de glisser sous son couteau.

- Attends, souffla Sirius.

Il lui redonna la louche, prit la fève et le couteau et, au lieu de la couper, la plaça dans une soucoupe avant de l'écraser avec le plat de la lame. Aussitôt, la fève se fendit et la soucoupe se remplit à ras bord de jus. Sirius le versa dans le chaudron et reprit la louche pour la mélanger aussitôt. James resta stupéfait.

- Comment tu savais ça ? Le manuel dit de la couper…

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, vérifiant que tous les autres élèves restaient concentrés sur leur potion.

- Rogue faisait comme ça, murmura-t-il. Je l'aidais souvent à préparer ses potions et j'ai remarqué qu'il les écrasait.

James se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Il comprenait mieux la précision effarante dont Sirius faisait preuve dans la préparation de la potion. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le nombre de coups et de sorts de torture qu'il avait pu recevoir pour avoir bâclé la moindre étape. Sirius continua de mélanger la potion et grogna en regardant le livre :

- Elle devrait s'éclaircir, pourtant…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'un souvenir ne lui revienne en tête. Il tourna la potion une fois dans l'autre sens et celle-ci devint aussitôt limpide. Il retendit la louche à James et indiqua :

- Tourne-la dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et, une fois de temps en temps, un tour dans le bon sens. Je prépare la graine de scarabée.

Il partit chercher deux scarabées dans le placard et, en revenant, esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant la tête de James quasiment invisible au travers de la fumée noire qui sortait de son chaudron.

- J'avais dit un seul tour dans le bon sens, Cornedrue, sourit-il. Fais voir.

Il laissa James s'occuper de la poudre de scarabée pendant qu'il rattrapait la potion. Une heure après, lorsque Slughorn leur dit d'arrêter, Sirius s'effondra sur sa chaise en soupirant. Le professeur passa devant eux et commenta :

- Bien rattrapée par rapport à la vapeur noire que vous aviez tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux du résultat.

Ils attendirent que le professeur finisse de noter les potions des autres élèves avant de ranger leurs affaires. Au moment où Sirius fermait son sac, Rogue passa devant leur table et souffla à l'adresse de James :

- Tu peux surtout t'estimer heureux d'avoir un esclave aussi bien dressé.

Rogue disparut dans les couloirs avant que James n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Celui-ci sembla vouloir le suivre mais Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse tomber, James. C'est pas important.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Ce sera tout pour ce cours ! annonça le professeur Brûlopot. N'oubliez pas de me rendre vos deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la façon d'approcher un dragon sans prendre de risques !

Étonnement, ce devoir enthousiasmait les 7e année. Le professeur leur avait en effet annoncé qu'elle essaierait, au cours de l'année, d'obtenir une autorisation pour les emmener voir un élevage de dragons en Roumanie. _Il aura fallu quatre ans pour qu'on voie des créatures qui en valent la peine,_ avait soufflé Maria. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et, lorsque tous les élèves se furent éloignés, James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. James trouva sans mal un long bout de bois et coinça le nœud de l'arbre pendant que Sirius s'assurait que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Ils se glissèrent dans le passage souterrain et, quelques minutes après, ressortirent dans la cabane délabrée qu'ils considéraient désormais comme leur quartier général. James jeta un sort pour débarrasser la pièce principale de la poussière qui s'y était accumulée pendant les deux mois de vacances avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Tu avais l'air angoissé quand Jinkons a parlé de duel… Je me suis dit que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'entraîner un petit peu avant.

Sirius acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Il aurait préféré repousser le plus possible le moment où il se retrouverait à nouveau face à face avec un adversaire mais, s'il devait perdre tous ses moyens, il préférait largement que ce soit ici et avec James comme seul spectateur que devant une salle de classe entière.

- Tu as pu te faire la main avec ta baguette ?

- Oui, elle est parfaite ! répondit Sirius.

- OK, alors allons-y.

James se plaça face à lui et tira sa baguette. Il attendit que Sirius en fasse de même, sa main tremblant légèrement.

- Prêt ? demanda James.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et James cria :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Sirius esquiva le sort et fit apparaître un bouclier sur lequel un deuxième rayon rouge s'écrasa. Il para deux autres sorts de James avant que celui-ci ne baisse sa baguette.

- Tu ne gagneras pas un duel en esquivant, tu sais ? Attaque-moi !

Sirius grommela plus qu'il ne répondit :

- Jevoudraispastefairemal…

James esquissa un sourire.

- Si c'est tout ce qui te dérange…

Il agita sa baguette et le sol autour d'eux se recouvrit d'épais coussins.

- Voilà, maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas me faire voler à l'autre bout de la cabane. Vas-y, fais-moi tomber !

Sirius prit une lente inspiration et leva sa baguette.

- _Impedimenta !_

Un faible rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette et fit trébucher James en arrière.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! lança James.

- Non, je peux pas, répondit Sirius en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu de mal à me lancer des sorts quand on s'entraînait ensemble, avant ?

- Avant tu n'étais pas mon maître ! répliqua Sirius. Je n'ai pas à t'attaquer !

James resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de lui. Le saisissant fermement par l'épaule, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda James.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, répondit Sirius en soupirant.

- Ce qu'il t'a fait pour te faire obéir, oui. Pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu n'oses même plus l'attaquer. Tu ne me feras pas croire que des coups de pieds ou de cravache ont suffi à te faire peur à ce point.

- James, laisse tomber, s'il te plait…

- J'essaye juste de comprendre, avoua le brun aux lunettes. La faim a pu t'empêcher de leur résister ou de te débattre contre eux, la douleur de tes côtes cassées a pu t'obliger à rester à genoux devant eux… Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu arriver pour que tu aies peur d'eux, c'est tout. Tu les évites le plus possible, tu ne veux plus que je jette le moindre sort à Rogue, tu ne peux plus les attaquer… C'est ça que je veux comprendre. Parce que je veux que tu passes par-dessus ça, je veux retrouver le Patmol que je connaissais et qui n'était pas angoissé à la perspective de les croiser dans un couloir. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, franchement. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire sans ton aide.

Sirius hésita quelques secondes.

- Il m'a jeté des doloris. A la fin de notre duel. D'abord jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de l'appeler Maître. Puis un pour chaque sort que je lui ai jeté pendant le duel. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ou devenir fou de douleur. Je ne sais même pas franchement quand est-ce qu'il a arrêté. Mais maintenant, quand je veux lui jeter un sort… Je me souviens du sort qui me fait m'effondrer de douleur, c'est tout. Je suis désolé James. Je sais que tu attends mieux que ça de moi mais… J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive plus.

- C'est de ma faute. Je t'en demande mille fois trop. Le blocage disparaîtra avec le temps, j'aurais dû voir que tu ne voulais pas te battre tout de suite.

Un claquement retentit dans le passage entre le saule cogneur et la cabane.

- Remus et Peter vont arriver, nota James. Dis-moi quand tu voudras qu'on recommence à s'entraîner.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils débarrassèrent d'un coup de baguette la plupart des coussins qui jonchaient le sol de la cabane. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et ils virent entrer un Remus relativement pâle, couvert de sueurs froides, à moitié soutenu par Peter.

- Ça ne va pas, Lunard ? demanda James en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Si si… L'approche de la pleine lune, c'est tout.

- Ça ne te rend pas malade à ce point, d'habitude… nota Sirius.

Les trois autres maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et Sirius comprit aisément qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons que j'ai… Que le Loup a très mal supporté ton absence le mois dernier, répondit Remus. Je… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Queudver et Cornedrue étaient là mais pas toi. J'étais persuadé que tu étais là, pas loin, et je voulais te retrouver. James a eu du mal à me maîtriser toute la nuit. Mais ça n'a aucune raison d'arriver à nouveau maintenant que tu es là.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Des trois autres maraudeurs, il avait toujours été celui qui se sentait le plus proche du Loup que Remus devenait une fois par mois. Peter gardait légèrement ses distances, prêt à bondir dans un trou au moindre signe d'agressivité. James restait à ses cotés mais il était tendu en permanence, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à oublier que, si les choses tournaient mal, ce serait à lui de réagir pour empêcher Remus de tuer quelqu'un. Seul Sirius _appréciait_ vraiment le Loup. Il était le seul à jouer avec lui, à chahuter dans la forêt interdite des heures entières, à continuer à le considérer comme un ami et non comme une bombe à retardement susceptible d'exploser à n'importe quel moment.

- On peut rester dans la cabane si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Sirius. Mais effectivement, ça n'a plus de raison d'arriver. Et si les choses tournent mal, on sera deux à pouvoir intervenir.

Remus acquiesça.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, le mois dernier, continua Sirius. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi quand j'ai vu que c'était la pleine lune. Je ne m'en suis jamais autant voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à m'enfuir que cette nuit-là. Je délirais certainement, mais j'étais persuadé de t'entendre hurler au loin. Je crois… Je crois que mon vœu le plus cher à ce moment-là, c'était que tu débarques dans la maison de Rogue pour tous les déchiqueter.

Remus esquissa un sourire.

- Je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir, crois-moi.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et les quelques coussins que James avait laissés par terre et discutèrent un long moment avant que la cabane ne sombre progressivement dans l'obscurité. Sirius observa James et Peter prendre la forme de leurs animaux respectifs avant de se transformer lui-même en chien. Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être transformé depuis une éternité et il lança quelques aboiements joyeux en courant après Peter qui se faufilait dans les recoins de la cabane.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un rayon de lune passa au travers de l'une des vitres et le corps de Remus se crispa subitement. Une violente douleur le parcourut et il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, fixant un point imaginaire au fond de la cabane. Il sentait des poils pousser le long de son corps en même temps que sa colonne vertébrale se voutait, l'obligeant à se tenir à quatre pattes. Il essaya de crier mais seul un long hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Une volonté plus forte, plus violente, s'imposait à lui mais, contrairement à certaines fois, elle ne l'écrasait pas entièrement. La douleur disparut progressivement et il reprit conscience de

l'endroit où il était – et de qui était avec lui.

Son regard se tourna vers le rat, recroquevillé, prêt à s'enfuir, et vers le cerf, bien plus proche mais tout de même méfiant. Puis il regarda le chien, à coté du cerf, la queue battant de joie, impatient de s'élancer pour jouer avec lui. Il fit quelques pas vers lui mais, avant même de l'avoir atteint, il sentit l'odeur d'autres personnes qu'il était incapable d'identifier - mais dont la simple odeur déclencha la haine du loup.

Avant que Remus n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la volonté du loup s'imposa à lui et un long hurlement sortit de sa gueule. Il voulait retrouver ces personnes, les faire souffrir, sentir leur chair s'enfoncer sous ses crocs. Il bondit en avant pour se rapprocher de la source de l'odeur, mais il sentit qu'il l'avait dépassée, qu'elle était à présent derrière lui. Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui du chien. L'odeur des personnes qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il voulait déchiqueter, venait de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être le Patmol qu'il connaissait devant lui, c'était forcément un imposteur, son odeur le trahissait. Il n'était pas là le mois dernier et cette fois, quelqu'un essayait de se faire passer pour lui.

Un élan de haine s'empara de lui et, en un geste, il bondit sur lui et le renversa d'un coup de griffe. Le chien jappa de surprise et tenta de reculer mais, avant d'avoir pu se redresser, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui et lui mordit férocement l'épaule, sentant son sang couler entre ses babines. Le chien hurla de douleur et retomba sur le sol, immobile. Il tenta de le mordre à nouveau mais, avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, le cerf s'interposa entre eux, la tête baissée, le gardant à distance à l'aide de ses bois. Il chargea à nouveau mais le cerf le repoussa plus loin. Avant d'avoir pu revenir à la charge, l'odeur du sang qu'il avait sur les babines lui frappa le nez. L'odeur de Patmol. Il s'agissait bien de Patmol, en face de lui, qu'il venait de blesser. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur des personnes qui lui inspiraient des envies de meurtre, mais elle s'était éloignée maintenant que le cerf le maintenait à distance du chien recroquevillé sur le sol. Son corps était imprégné de leur odeur, mais c'était quand même bien lui qui était devant lui et qu'il venait de blesser.

Pendant que la haine du loup se calmait, Remus réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, repoussant le loup dans un coin de sa tête. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'inquiétude en regardant le chien toujours prostré par terre et le cerf se détendit. Il s'écarta légèrement mais resta tout de même suffisamment proche pour intervenir à nouveau avant qu'il ne s'approche trop. Patmol était couché par terre mais conscient. Son épaule ne saignait pas tant que ça, ses crocs n'avaient pas déchiré de veine. Il leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un jappement interrogateur. Remus se rapprocha et se coucha à coté de lui. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir cette odeur qui avait provoqué la fureur du loup mais, maintenant qu'il était conscient que c'était bel et bien Patmol à coté de lui, il arrivait à maîtriser sa rage, à se persuader que blesser le chien n'y changerait absolument rien. Heureusement, le Loup s'était habitué à la présence de ses amis autour de lui. Au début, même si le fait d'être accompagné l'empêchait de se mordre lui-même, il perdait totalement le contrôle. Seul le Loup dirigeait son corps, ses émotions, ses réactions, il devenait un simple spectateur de tout ce qu'il faisait. Au fil des mois, la présence des autres maraudeurs avait permis à Remus d'apprivoiser le Loup, de garder de plus en plus de contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, de repousser la volonté de l'animal dans un petit coin de sa tête, le dominant quasiment. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que, un an auparavant, James seul n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de déchiqueter Sirius. Le cerf se rapprocha d'eux et désigna d'un signe de tête la sortie de la cabane au chien. _Forcément, _pensa Remus, _il doit aller faire soigner son épaule tout de suite._ Le chien grogna en signe de négation et se cala plus confortablement contre le loup. Le cerf hésita deux secondes avant de se coucher également à coté d'eux, suivi par le rat.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Madame Pomfresh soupira en finissant de bander l'épaule de Sirius.

- Tu gardes ton bras en écharpe pendant une semaine.

- Je pourrais quand même faire les sélections de quidditch ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Elles sont samedi de la semaine prochaine…

- Si tu gardes ton bras absolument immobile d'ici là, oui. Mais je serai obligée de signaler à votre directrice de maison que vous vous trouviez dans le parc après le couvre-feu, tous les deux ! Et vous avez eu de la chance de n'être tombés sur rien d'autre qu'un chien errant… N'importe quelle créature aurait pu sortir de la forêt…

Sirius acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête pendant que James relevait la tête vers le lit où Remus dormait profondément.

- Comment il va ?

- Rien de bien méchant, il a attrapé un mauvais rhume. De la pimentine et une journée de repos et il sera comme neuf. Il vous rejoindra certainement pour le dîner de ce soir. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, vous avez déjà raté un cours, n'arrivez pas en retard pour le suivant.

Les trois autres maraudeurs acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Sirius hissa son sac sur son épaule valide mais James le lui prit des mains.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner, grommela James.

- Te faire pardonner de quoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

- De ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de te mordre. J'ai réagi trop tard.

- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Peter. Remus l'aurait déchiqueté si tu ne t'étais pas interposé !

- Peter a raison, James. C'est grâce à toi si le loup s'est calmé, il allait m'attaquer à nouveau. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il faudra attendre que Remus aille mieux. En supposant qu'il accepte d'en parler.

- On verra ça plus tard, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le harcèle de questions dès qu'il sortira de l'infirmerie, déclara James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus but la potion revitalisante que Mme Pomfresh lui tendait et se redressa dans le lit. McGonagall, qui les avait rejoints à l'infirmerie, demanda :

- Remus. Avez-vous le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Vaguement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à se souvenir, vous savez, professeur. J'ai dévasté la cabane hurlante, comme d'habitude.

- Et vous êtes absolument sûr de ne pas être sorti de la cabane ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il innocemment. Pourquoi ?

- Vous dormiez encore mais ce matin, Sirius Black est venu faire soigner une vilaine morsure à l'épaule. Il affirme avoir croisé un chien errant pendant qu'il se baladait dans le parc cette nuit mais Mme Pomfresh pense que cette blessure est trop grande pour être véritablement celle d'un chien.

Remus laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de répondre :

- Professeur… Sirius a beau être mon ami, je deviens absolument incontrôlable quand je me transforme. Je ne saurais pas retenir les coups si je le croisais. Si vraiment je l'avais vu cette nuit, je ne lui aurais jamais fait qu'une seule morsure, il ne serait peut-être même pas arrivé jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour vous en parler.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est vrai que les loups-garous ne mordent rarement qu'une seule fois… Excusez-nous pour ce doute, Remus. Nous allons vous laisser aller dîner.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius étaient restés dans la salle commune faire leurs devoirs, mais Remus était tout de suite parti se coucher après le dîner. Peter n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et, après qu'ils se soient glissés dans leurs lits, Peter murmura :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Lunard. Tu ne te contrôlais pas.

- C'est à Sirius qu'il faut dire ça, souffla Remus d'un ton amer.

- Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais. Aucun de nous ne t'en veut. Tu ne l'as pas gravement blessé et c'est le principal, il sera sur pied dans une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Peter, soupira Remus en se tournant sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le haut de son baldaquin.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je l'ai attaqué parce qu'il avait encore sur lui l'odeur des Serpentards. Je n'arrivais pas à les identifier, je savais juste que je les haïssais, mais en y réfléchissant aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie… Je suis persuadé que c'était ça. J'ai senti les odeurs de Rogue et Lestrange sur lui et, pendant un moment, j'étais absolument convaincu que c'était l'un d'eux et pas Sirius qui était face à moi. Je n'ai fait la différence qu'après l'avoir mordu. J'ai reconnu son odeur à lui dans son sang et le fait de voir James le défendre m'a aidé à m'en persuader. Mais ils vont tous les deux vouloir des explications et… Je doute sérieusement que Sirius le prenne bien. Il commence à peine à se remettre, je ne m'imagine pas lui avouer qu'il a encore leur odeur incrustée en lui.

Peter acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Et James ne le prendra pas mieux… compléta Peter. Il ne le laisse pas voir, mais il a autant souffert que Sirius pendant la soirée où il est allé le chercher.

- Exactement. Peter, s'il te plait… Ne leur dis pas. Je… Je le leur dirais moi-même. Mais quand ils iront mieux. Tous les deux.

Queudver acquiesça en silence et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Il soupira :

- Quand j'ai vu Sirius dans le lit de James, le lendemain de cette soirée… Je me suis dis que tout était fini. Que tout allait pouvoir recommencer comme avant. Je ne pensais pas me tromper à ce point…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius se posèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch en voyant Miranda et Aelita sortir des vestiaires, leurs balais à la main. Ils étaient arrivés une heure avant le début des sélections pour s'entraîner un peu, sans pour autant obliger les filles à faire de même.

- Il y a beaucoup de postulants ? demanda Aelita.

- Cinq batteurs et dix poursuiveurs, soupira James. Pour trois postes. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte…

- Relax, James, sourit Sirius. Il n'en restera plus beaucoup quand tu auras enlevé ceux qui ne savent pas dans quel sens tenir un balai !

James esquissa un sourire.

- Si seulement… Tiens, les voilà.

Un groupe d'une quinzaine de Gryffondors venait d'arriver sur le terrain, l'air impressionné d'être en présence des quatre membres de l'équipe. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux et James lança :

- Rapprochez-vous, on ne va pas vous manger ! Mettez-vous en deux groupes, ceux qui postulent pour les postes de batteurs, à droite, les poursuiveurs, à gauche.

Ils se placèrent rapidement et James remarqua dans le groupe des batteurs les deux élèves de 4e année qui avaient insulté Sirius une semaine auparavant. Ce dernier semblait les avoir remarqué aussi mais faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, les poursuiveurs, vous allez passer à tour de rôle. Vous vous échangerez des souaffles avec Miranda et Aelita avant d'essayer de marquer des points contre Sirius. Pour les batteurs, on fera ça en deux étapes. D'abord les filles et Sirius voleront avec deux cognards dont vous devrez les protéger. Ensuite, je ferai apparaître des cibles et on verra comment vous visez au moment où vous les renvoyez. Des questions ?

Un murmure de négation parcourut le groupe.

- Alors c'est parti. Amanda Denver ? appela-t-il.

Une fille de deuxième année haute comme trois pommes, l'air terrorisée, sortit du groupe des poursuiveurs. Elle décolla en même temps que Miranda, Aelita et Sirius. James l'observa pendant cinq minutes échanger des souaffles et tirer. Puis il la remercia avant d'appeler le poursuiveur suivant.

Deux heures plus tard, James annonça :

- OK, je vous remercie tous. Allez vous changer dans les vestiaires, on discute de vos performances avec l'équipe et je vous donne ma réponse quand vous sortez.

Lorsque tous les postulants eurent quitté le stade, James interrogea les trois autres du regard :

- Des préférences ?

- Pour les batteurs, Jim et Kevin se débrouillaient bien, nota Miranda. Ils ont tapé dans le cœur de leurs cibles un coup sur deux !

James laissa échapper un grognement en entendant Miranda citer les deux 4e année qu'il avait menacés la semaine précédente.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils m'avaient fait une sale réflexion concernant ce qui s'est passé cet été, lâcha Sirius. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils se sont tenus à carreau aujourd'hui.

- Ils ne sont pas stupides à ce point, grogna James.

- James, si tu ne les apprécies pas, ce n'est pas grave, commenta Aelita. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut des gens avec qui on s'entende tous. Même s'ils sont bons, si vous devez passer vos séances à vous engueuler, on avancera bien moins vite qu'avec des joueurs un peu moins bons mais avec qui le courant passe. Ce n'est pas comme si les autres avaient été lamentables…

James réfléchit une dizaine de secondes avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Je te laisse décider. C'est à toi qu'ils s'en étaient pris.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

- On peut leur laisser une chance. Je n'avais pas un bon à priori sur eux et j'ai quand même noté qu'ils étaient bons – bien meilleurs que les autres. Et comme nous a fait remarquer Evans, on n'aura pas assez de l'année scolaire pour punir tous ceux qui me feront des remarques. Ils se sont tenus à carreaux aujourd'hui, ils peuvent continuer.

James acquiesça.

- OK pour Jim et Kevin en batteurs. Poursuiveur ?

- Pas de préférences, répondit Miranda en haussant les épaules. Aucun d'eux n'était exceptionnel.

- Amanda se débrouillait bien pour une deuxième année, nota Aelita.

- Elle n'a pas marqué un seul but ! protesta James.

- Elle était rapide et elle faisait de bonnes passes, signala Miranda. S'améliorer en tirs est plus facile que s'améliorer en esquive et en passes.

- Ses tirs étaient assez forts pour une gamine de son âge, compléta Sirius. Elle a besoin de plus de précision, c'est tout. Après, si tu préfères un bon lanceur, William était vicieux sur ses tirs.

- Il était lent dans ses déplacements, commenta James. Un bon batteur n'aura aucun mal à le viser.

- Il s'appliquait dans ses passes et dans ses tirs. Il lui manque juste de la rapidité, dit Sirius.

- Mais on n'est pas sûrs qu'il arrive à l'acquérir, cette rapidité, nota Aelita. Amanda s'améliorera en tirs d'ici le prochain match, c'est certain, mais pour William, ça peut prendre plus longtemps. Après, ça ne nous empêche pas de le poster près des buts. Miranda et moi, on peut se débrouiller pour lui amener le souaffle et qu'il n'ait plus qu'à tirer.

- Ce n'est pas le but d'un poursuiveur d'attendre les souaffles, coupa James. Et l'équipe adverse remarquera vite qu'il ne bouge pas, on revient au fait qu'il sera facile à viser par un batteur. Si vous pensez qu'Amanda s'améliorera plus vite que William, alors c'est elle qu'on doit prendre.

- Entendu ! conclut Miranda.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires d'où les postulants sortaient. Ils attendirent qu'ils soient tous groupés devant eux avant que James ne s'avance.

- Merci à tous pour votre participation. Pour les batteurs, nous gardons Jim Gordon et Kevin Powell. Comme poursuiveur, Amanda Denver. Je vais vous demander à tous les trois de rester ici un moment.

De nombreux soupirs déçus s'élevèrent de la foule qui se dispersa rapidement, laissant les trois postulants que James venait de nommer seuls devant eux. Jim et Kevin semblaient surpris que James les ait acceptés. Amanda, elle, avait l'air plus terrorisée que jamais.

- Félicitations à tous les trois. Le prochain entraînement aura lieu lundi soir, à 18h. On se retrouve dans les vestiaires. Des questions ?

Ils restèrent silencieux et James conclut :

- Alors à lundi !

Miranda et Aelita entrèrent dans les vestiaires après avoir félicité Amanda. James et Sirius allaient les suivre mais Jim le rattrapa.

- Potter ?

- Oui ?

Le 4e année semblait chercher ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit en conclure ? Il y a une semaine, tu nous menaçais, et maintenant tu nous acceptes tous les deux dans l'équipe ?

- Vous pouvez en conclure que Sirius et moi-même avons décidé de repartir de zéro avec vous. Je vous conseille de faire de même. J'ai toujours le droit de revenir sur ma décision si le courant ne passe pas avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Vous avez été les meilleurs, et de loin, alors ne gâchez pas votre potentiel en créant des problèmes.

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement et sortirent du terrain, laissant James et Sirius entrer dans les vestiaires. Les filles avaient presque fini de se changer et Sirius se laissa tomber sur un banc, attendant qu'elles sortent. Il avait toujours eu horreur que quelqu'un d'autre que James puisse voir les cicatrices qui zébraient son dos, et celles qui s'étaient ajoutées depuis cet été n'avaient rien arrangé. Il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver dans les vestiaires en avance pour se changer avant que les autres n'arrivent et, quand ils étaient déjà là, James le laissait utiliser le bureau du capitaine. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe n'avaient jamais rien dit, prenant ce comportement pour de la simple pudeur. Miranda et Aelita sortirent du vestiaire en leur lançant un "à plus tard" et James enleva sa robe de Quidditch en soupirant :

- Une bonne chose de faite.

Ils se changèrent rapidement avant de ressortir. Maria et Lily les attendaient devant la porte. Lily semblait anxieuse et James devina sans mal que seule la présence de Maria l'empêchait de s'enfuir en courant. Elle s'avança vers lui et murmura :

- Potter ? Je… Je tenais à m'excuser… Pour le cours de métamorphose de l'autre jour. Je… J'étais énervée et… Et je sais que tu voulais juste m'aider.

- Ce n'est rien, Evans. Oublie ça.

- Écoute… Pendant le dernier cours de Slughorn… Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai vu que tu galérais un peu avec le filtre du mort-vivant… Et je me demandais… Enfin, si je te file un coup de main en potions… Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider pour la métamorphose humaine ? Je suis franchement larguée et j'ai peur de foirer mes ASPICS à cause de ça…

D'abord surpris, James esquissa un sourire.

- Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas besoin de me proposer de l'aide en échange ! Je n'avais rien de prévu cet après-midi, si tu veux, on se retrouve dans la bibliothèque ?

- Ouais… OK ! Merci beaucoup ! balbutia la jeune fille dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies.

Elles s'éloignèrent et Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- Quand on pense que tu lui cours après depuis six ans… Il aura finalement fallu que tu lui foutes la paix pour avoir une chance de l'approcher une semaine plus tard.

James rigola légèrement :

- Ne t'emballe pas… Ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'aide en métamorphose.

- On en reparlera dans quelques semaines ! Allez… Si tu as rendez-vous cet après-midi il ne faut pas qu'on traîne à aller manger.

Ils remontèrent rapidement vers le château et rejoignirent Peter et Remus dans la Grande Salle où ils leur racontèrent le déroulement des sélections.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews ? :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà avec un 7e chapitre ! Je remercie très très fort Khalya, qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre en un temps record pour qu'il puisse être posté aujourd'hui !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Les maraudeurs arrivèrent devant le village de Pré-au-lard, encore quasiment désert à l'exception de quelques habitants. Les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient y passer l'après-midi, mais James devait retrouver Lily pour l'aider en métamorphose dès 16h. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y aller plus tôt que les autres élèves qui étaient encore en train de déjeuner pour la plupart. Ils commencèrent par la papeterie, Remus ayant besoin d'une nouvelle plume et James d'encre. Sirius et Peter les attendirent devant l'entrée mais James se retourna vers eux.<p>

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Son regard s'attarda une seconde de plus sur Sirius qui hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu m'as racheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin il y a un mois, j'ai encore de quoi tenir un bon moment.

James acquiesça avant de se diriger vers les rayons des encriers. Remus et lui ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard et ils partirent vers la boutique d'Honeydukes qui arborait déjà des étalages entiers réservés aux friandises d'Halloween. Ils entrèrent et se dispersèrent rapidement dans les rayons. Sirius observait nonchalamment les nouvelles patacitrouilles goût réglisse quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et soupira en voyant James derrière lui.

- Je t'avais pas vu arriver…

- Désolé. Sirius, prends ce que tu veux, je te l'offre.

- Non merci.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu as toujours été incapable d'être dans cette boutique sans la dévaliser.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon appétit d'avant. C'est tout juste si j'ai faim trois fois par jour alors grignoter entre les repas…

James hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

- Comme tu veux.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, James disparut dans les rayons à la recherche de Remus et Peter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva se glissa sur l'une des chaises des Trois Balais, à coté du professeur Flitwick. Avec Horace Slughorn, ils avaient décidé de faire visiter le village à Miss Jinkons, la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et donc, Edith, vous n'étiez jamais venue en Angleterre jusqu'à maintenant ? repris Minerva une fois qu'ils furent assis.

- Non, répondit Jinkons. J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang et j'y suis entrée comme enseignante aussitôt après. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds hors de ma Russie avant août dernier.

- Pourtant vous parlez un anglais impeccable ! remarqua Slughorn. Vous n'avez même pas d'accent !

- Mes deux parents étaient anglais et le parlaient tout le temps quand j'étais jeune. J'ai dû apprendre le russe quelques années avant mon entrée à Durmstrang.

Un courant d'air traversa le bar et les professeurs levèrent rapidement la tête vers James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui venaient de franchir la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table assez proche d'eux et reprirent leur conversation, portant visiblement sur le prochain match de Quidditch. Le regard de Minerva s'attarda quelques secondes sur Sirius. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, un mois auparavant, il était évident qu'il avait été sévèrement torturé. Elle avait d'abord été choquée par les marques de coups encore visibles alors qu'il venait de passer deux semaines chez James et sa maigreur. Mais, à présent qu'il avait repris du poids et que tous ses bleus avaient disparus, c'était son comportement qui la choquait encore plus. Le Sirius insouciant, persuadé d'être le meilleur élève de l'école, qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et jetait des sorts à ceux dont la tête ne lui plaisait pas avait définitivement disparu. A présent, il ne parlait que rarement si on ne lui posait pas une question, il s'effaçait de plus en plus derrière James et surtout, il semblait angoissé en permanence. Si, au début, Minerva avait pensé que cela venait de la peur de recroiser les Serpentards, elle commençait maintenant à se douter qu'il y avait autre chose. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle se persuadait de plus en plus que Sirius avait peur de James. Comme si, malgré leur amitié, Sirius n'arrivait pas à oublier que James était son maître et qu'il pouvait à tout moment péter les plombs et le torturer comme Rogue l'avait fait. Et le changement d'attitude de James y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup calmé pendant l'été. Sans le soutien de Sirius qui le suivait auparavant dans tous ses mauvais coups, il était devenu plus sobre, plus réservé. Et il avait également beaucoup perdu de sa confiance en lui. Lui qui fanfaronnait dans les couloirs en affirmant être le meilleur, qui se croyait imbattable dans tous les domaines et inatteignable semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens pendant l'été. Mme Rosmerta se rapprocha de la table des maraudeurs et demanda :

- Je vous sers quoi, les garçons ?

- Une biéraubeurre, pour moi ! lança James.

Remus et Peter commandèrent la même chose, mais Sirius laissa échapper dans un murmure :

- Rien, merci.

Avant que Rosmerta n'ait pu faire un geste, James grogna :

- Sirius.

Les deux Gryffondors s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. James semblait exaspéré et ce fut lui qui finit par relever la tête vers la serveuse du bar :

- Quatre biéraubeurres, s'il vous plait.

Elle sembla vouloir attendre que Sirius confirme mais celui-ci avait rebaissé la tête, retrouvant l'attitude discrète et effacée qu'il avait de plus en plus en présence de James. Ce dernier se joignit à la discussion de Remus et Peter et, quelques minutes après, Mme Rosmerta revint en posant quatre choppes devant eux, avant de laisser la note sur la table. Remus et Peter déposèrent chacun deux mornilles dessus, et James en laissa tomber quatre. Sirius bredouilla un "merci" à l'adresse de James. Minerva commençait à mieux comprendre. Depuis sa vente, Sirius n'avait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris sa liberté, il le devait à James. Et du point de vue de Sirius, qui avait toujours refusé de recevoir une quelconque aide, c'était probablement le plus difficile à supporter. Le seul moment où leur relation maître/esclave se laissait deviner, c'était lorsque Sirius avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il dépendait complètement de James pour toutes ses fournitures scolaires, ses vêtements, même sa nourriture lorsqu'ils étaient en dehors de l'école. Au moment où Sirius avait commencé à se faire à l'idée d'appartenir à un maître qui l'exploitait et le laissait mourir de faim, James était arrivé et, en plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il lui fournissait tout ce dont il avait besoin sans rien attendre en retour. _Ce n'est même plus de la dépendance, c'est de la soumission_, pensa-t-elle._ Potter peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de lui et il le sait très bien._

Elle resta pensive, écoutant distraitement la conversation de ses collègues, jusqu'à ce que les maraudeurs se lèvent, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Remus leur rappela qu'ils devaient être au château à 16h. Elle détourna son regard d'eux et Miss Jinkons lui demanda :

- Vous avez l'air préoccupée, Minerva. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si, assura-t-elle rapidement. Je pensais juste à… James Potter et Sirius Black.

- Ils sont l'objet des préoccupations de beaucoup de monde, en ce moment, confirma Slughorn. Difficile d'en être autrement, d'ailleurs... Ils ont tellement changé de comportement ! Un mois qu'ils sont là et pas encore une seule retenue !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Horace, ils en ont une avec moi lundi soir, répondit Minerva. Balade dans le parc après le couvre-feu. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne se font plus remarquer…

- Ils se sont peut-être suffisamment faits remarquer pendant l'été, nota Jinkons. Difficile d'échapper au scandale lancé par la Gazette du Sorcier… Et la situation de Black n'a rien dû arranger.

- Vous croyez vraiment que la vente de Sirius ait eu un impact à long terme sur son comportement ? demanda Flitwick. Il a mis du temps à se remettre, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu avec James, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils recommencent rapidement leurs mauvais coups.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit Minerva. Black n'a plus l'aplomb et l'assurance qu'il avait avant. Il ne fait rien d'autre que suivre Potter. Ils ne sont plus le duo de leaders qu'ils étaient jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière.

- Pour ma part, je ne me plaindrais pas si leurs mauvais coups devaient s'arrêter ici ! s'exclama Slughorn. L'année dernière, ils avaient réussi à faire exploser un chaudron de potion soporifique à la tête de Milicent Storm ! Elle avait passé trois semaines à dormir à l'infirmerie !

- Ils ne sont plus aussi insouciants qu'avant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont recommencer à chercher à blesser volontairement d'autres élèves.

- Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que vous, lança Jinkons sur un ton hésitant, mais pour ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette, je peux comprendre que Black fasse profil bas… Même s'il s'en est bien tiré au final, je doute qu'il recherche les ennuis de sitôt !

- Le problème, Edith, répondit Minerva, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que Black s'en soit bien tiré… Potter lui a sauvé la vie mais… Il reste son esclave. Il est aussi soumis à Potter qu'il l'était à Rogue et je doute sérieusement qu'il le vive bien.

- Dans tous les cas, il n'a pas à se plaindre de sa nouvelle situation ! Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il est arrivé à Poudlard il y a un mois ? Il serait probablement mort de faim ou sous les coups si Potter ne l'avait pas tiré d'affaire !

Minerva acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête, sans pour autant être convaincue. Oui, en apparence, Sirius n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais elle était persuadée que, psychologiquement, le Gryffondor souffrait tout autant que lorsqu'il appartenait à Rogue.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- _EVERTE STATIM !_

Le sortilège jaillit de la baguette de Sirius et fit voler Peter à l'autre bout de la cabane hurlante. Il retomba sur les piles de coussins qu'ils avaient fait apparaître et Queudver se releva avec un sourire.

- Eh bien voilà ! sourit Remus qui les regardait. Tu vois que tu sais toujours lancer des sorts d'attaque !

Sirius acquiesça avec un pâle sourire avant d'aider Peter à se relever. Une fois rentrés de Pré-au-lard, James était parti retrouver Lily et Sirius avait demandé à Remus et Peter s'il pouvait s'entraîner en duels contre eux. Même s'il arrivait à mettre dans ses sorts la même puissance qu'avant, il ne se leurrait pas : il resterait encore absolument incapable d'attaquer James. Remus demanda :

- James disait que tu perdais tous tes moyens… Où est le problème ? Tu nous as tous les deux fichus par terre en deux minutes !

- Aucun de vous n'est James, soupira Sirius. Le problème ne vient pas de mes sorts, il vient de… De lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

- Tu crois que le lien d'esclavage t'empêche de l'attaquer ? renchérit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de lien ou de sort, répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur les coussins. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à attaquer Rogue quand je l'ai provoqué en duel. C'est juste que… James m'a sauvé la vie. Il a pris des risques énormes pour me sortir de là, il a dépensé une fortune pour moi, et moi je… Je n'ai plus rien. Et je ne suis plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que son esclave.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Peter. Tu sais très bien que James ne te voit pas comme son esclave.

- Il ne me voit pas non plus comme avant. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant et ça le déçoit. Je ne sais même pas expliquer pourquoi mais… J'ai plus envie de me comporter comme avant. Je n'ai plus envie de faire des coups en douce, de jeter des sorts à tout le monde, d'enchaîner les retenues. Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir des ennuis.

- Parce que tu en as largement eu assez cet été, nota doucement Remus. Même si vous jetiez des sorts à tout le monde, les Serpentards étaient quand même vos cibles privilégiées. Maintenant que vous ne vous attaquez plus à eux, je ne suis pas sûr que James ait envie de continuer non plus…

- Justement, il voudrait continuer à s'attaquer à eux. On revient au problème initial. Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant et ça le déçoit.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Remus. Je dirais surtout que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant et qu'il s'en veut pour ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Quelques jours après qu'il t'ait ramené de chez Rogue, je suis revenu le voir. Tu étais hors de danger, mais je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il était… Il mourrait d'inquiétude et de regrets. Il a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver pendant le mois que tu as passé chez Rogue et quand il t'a vu là-bas, blessé, affamé et incapable de leur résister, il s'est mis en tête qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il sait que tu leur as résisté longtemps avant de céder et, de son point de vue, si tu as fini par craquer, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a mis trop longtemps à te retrouver.

- Il n'aurait jamais pu me retrouver avant… souffla Sirius. C'était juste impossible… J'ai tenu trois jours avant de décider de garder mes forces pour trouver un moyen de m'enfuir…

- On sait. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il s'en veut.

Sirius acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Peter jeta un œil à sa montre et proposa :

- On ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer… James va bientôt finir son cours avec Lily, ça serait suspect s'il revenait dans la salle commune sans nous et sans savoir où on est.

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent et ils firent disparaître les coussins posés par terre avant de ressortir de la cabane hurlante.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius marquait le point final de son devoir de métamorphose quand il entendit quelqu'un tirer la chaise à coté de la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers James qui lui demanda :

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Tu peux, répondit-il en reposant sa plume.

- Par rapport à tout à l'heure… reprit James. Sirius, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses la tête à chaque fois que je te paierai quelque chose.

Sirius soupira légèrement.

- J'ai pas franchement envie de remettre le sujet sur la table, James. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu as déjà dépensé une fortune, tu n'as pas à me payer des choses dont je n'ai, en plus, pas réellement besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas ? souffla James.

- Moi ça me dérange ! Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça et encore moins sachant que je suis incapable de te rembourser de quelque manière que ce soit !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, en échange ? s'exclama James. Que je t'exploite jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres d'épuisement ? Que je vende ton corps à la première personne venue ? C'est ce que Rogue aurait fait, tu le sais pertinemment ! Je t'ai racheté pour t'éviter ça, pour que tu n'ais pas à souffrir en échange d'un peu de nourriture ou de quelques heures sans coups. Le fait de te savoir en sécurité et hors de sa portée me suffit amplement !

- Ça ne devrait pas te suffire, souffla Sirius. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ton esclave et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais pas ?

- Je suppose que tu ne me croirais pas si je te répondais que tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est être sûr que tu n'auras plus jamais à laisser une demi-douzaine de personnes te passer dessus pour survivre ? lança James d'un ton amer.

Des flashs revinrent violemment à l'esprit de Sirius. Rogue le jetant par terre en indiquant aux autres de se servir. Lestrange le forçant à lui tailler une pipe en échange d'un espoir de ne pas être frappé.

- Tu sais, j'ai suffisamment épluché les lois sur les esclaves pour les connaître, cet été. Il y en a une, qui indique que, sauf en cas de faute grave de la part de l'esclave, le maître doit veiller à ce que celui-ci reste en vie et en bonne santé. J'ai hésité à m'en servir pour traîner Rogue devant le Magenmagot, mais ça aurait pris trop de temps avant que ça aboutisse. Mais moi, je compte bien la respecter. En commençant par t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de rien, désormais. Tu l'as dit, si tu n'avais pas été là je serai en train de me faire prendre par tous les Serpentards les uns après les autres. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Avant que James n'ait pu répondre, Sirius se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius s'étira lorsqu'un rayon de soleil chaud frappa son dos. Transformé en chien, il était dans la forêt interdite depuis le samedi soir. Il était suffisamment proche du parc pour que les autres maraudeurs aient pu le trouver s'ils l'avaient cherché. Mais en même temps, il leur en était reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé tranquille. Le soleil déjà chaud lui indiquait que les cours avaient déjà dû commencer. Il aurait bien passé encore une ou deux journées dans la forêt à ruminer ses pensées, mais il avait une retenue avec McGonagall le soir même et il se doutait qu'elle ne le raterait pas s'il n'apparaissait pas en cours de la journée. Lentement, il se leva et revint vers le château.

Il allait prendre l'escalier qui menait au couloir de métamorphose avant de se souvenir que leurs cours avaient été échangés. Exceptionnellement, ils commençaient la semaine avec un cours de potions. Il descendit vers les cachots, frappa à la porte et attendit l'invitation de Slughorn pour entrer. En le voyant, celui-ci s'exclama :

- Sirius ! Nous ne vous attendions plus… Entrez, entrez ! J'ai modifié les binômes, pour ce cours, afin de vous habituer à travailler efficacement en toutes circonstances… Voyons… Mr Rogue est le seul à être resté sans binôme, ça ne vous dérange pas de travailler ensemble ?

Sirius se figea, luttant contre une violente envie de refermer la porte et de repartir dans la forêt. Un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard lui confirma que lui non plus n'était pas enchanté de se retrouver avec lui. Soupirant, Sirius passa entre les tables et laissa tomber son sac à coté de la table de Rogue. Celui-ci avait déjà mis de l'eau à chauffer dans son chaudron et était en train de couper des racines de mandragore à l'aide d'une règle.

_- Tu me coupes les racines en morceaux de cinq centimètres ! ordonna Rogue._

_Sirius le foudroya du regard mais ne rétorqua pas. Il s'était décidé à garder ses forces pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper et il n'arriverait à rien en provoquant le Serpentard. Saisissant un couteau, il commença à les couper lorsque celles-ci prirent feu entre ses mains. Sirius hurla de douleur et les lâcha précipitamment mais une odeur de chair brûlée s'échappait déjà de ses mains._

_- Quand je dis cinq centimètres, ce n'est pas pour rien espèce d'abruti ! Maintenant, à moins que la seule chose que tu sois capable de faire dans cet atelier soit de te pencher sur la table pour que je puisse t'enculer pendant que la potion repose, tu reprends des racines, et tu mesures avec une règle les morceaux que tu coupes !_

Un claquement de doigts lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Rogue l'interrogea du regard :

- Tes deux neurones ont réussi à comprendre à peu près quelle potion il fallait faire, ou même ça c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

L'intitulé de la potion était écrit au tableau, et le livre de Rogue ouvert à la bonne page. Sans un mot, Sirius prit quelques fleurs éternelles pour les réduire en poudre qui devra être ajoutée juste après les racines de mandragore. Rogue jeta un œil sceptique à la façon dont il préparait la poudre et, semblant ne rien trouver à redire, se reconcentra sur ses racines. Une bonne heure s'écoula dans le silence le plus total entre eux deux, chacun préparant une étape sur deux de façon à ne pas faire la même chose sans pour autant prendre de retard. Après que Rogue eut recouvert son chaudron d'un couvercle pour laisser la potion reposer dix minutes, il lança avec un rictus :

- Au moins cet imbécile de Potter n'aura pas réussi à te faire perdre les bonnes habitudes que tu as prises chez moi.

- Ne l'insulte pas ! réagit Sirius en se retournant vers Rogue.

- C'est mignon, un chien qui défend son maître… Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu en aurais fait autant… Mais Potter semble avoir trouvé une méthode bien plus efficace que la mienne pour te mettre à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est pourtant clair. Il te sauve la vie, il te soigne, il te paye tout ce dont tu as besoin… Au point que tu te sentes redevable envers lui et que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi… Je suis sûr que s'il t'ordonnait de tailler une pipe à tous les Gryffondors présents dans ta salle commune, tu le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sirius le foudroya du regard mais ne répondit rien.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Rogue, il reste beaucoup trop laxiste… Crois bien que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu aurais disparu pour réapparaître en retard en cours… Tu as une idée du nombre de coups que tu aurais pris pour un tel affront ?

Oui, Sirius en avait une idée. Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup plus que ce que James ne lui infligeraitjamais en une vie entière. Il resta silencieux pendant que Rogue enlevait le couvercle du chaudron. Une heure plus tard, Sirius remplit deux fioles de la potion et les posa sur le bureau de Slughorn pour qu'il les note. Il sortit du cachot en même temps que Rogue et essaya de rattraper James, mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall du château, Sirius sentit une corde s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles et il tomba bruyamment par terre.

- Eh, Potter ! lança Rogue. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais besoin de quelques conseils concernant la façon de traiter ce genre de vermine !

James, qui était quelques mètres plus loin, revint précipitamment vers eux, son poing serré sur sa baguette. Il l'agita et les liens qui retenaient Sirius volèrent en éclats. Celui-ci tenta de se relever mais Rogue lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit retomber.

- Tu es bien trop gentil avec lui ! lança Rogue à l'adresse de James. Tu permets que je lui donne une correction à ta place ?

Rogue allait à nouveau frapper Sirius mais James brandit sa baguette et le Serpentard fut propulsé contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Parcourant à grandes enjambées la distance qui les séparait, James le saisit par le col et souffla entre ses dents.

- On va mettre les choses au clair, Servilus. Tu n'essayes même plus de le toucher devant moi. Reste loin de nous ou je te jure que les quelques minutes que tu as passées avec le cul à l'air après nos BUSES seront une partie de plaisir comparé à ce qui t'arriveras.

Une main douce se posa sur l'épaule de James. Il tourna les yeux vers Lily et réalisa en même temps qu'une foule d'élèves s'était formée autour d'eux. Remus et Peter avaient rejoints Sirius, l'aidant à se relever.

- Lâche-le, Potter, souffla doucement Lily. Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Rogue lança un regard étrange à Lily, comme s'il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. James le lâcha prudemment et souffla :

- Ne t'approche plus de nous.

Il remercia Lily d'un regard avant de retourner vers Sirius. Il allait dire quelque chose mais prit conscience de la foule tout autour d'eux. Il fit signe aux autres maraudeurs de le suivre et ils traversèrent le hall pour monter vers le couloir de défense contre les forces du mal. Une fois seuls, James lança :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu attendais pour te défendre, Sirius ?

- James, souffla Peter, tu es intervenu tout de suite, il n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette…

- Donc j'aurais dû attendre que Rogue lui recasse une ou deux côtes ?

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, répondit Remus d'une voix calme, il voulait juste te provoquer…

- Il a réussi ! rugit James.

Sirius dévisagea James et fut surpris de voir que ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune colère. Son regard semblait hanté, comme si la scène avait fait rejaillir un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier. James se retourna vers lui :

- Tu voulais savoir ce que tu pouvais faire pour me remercier ? Arrange-toi pour que je ne te voie plus jamais à ses pieds.

Remus lança une exclamation d'indignation mais Sirius, lui, comprenait ce que James voulait dire. La scène avait rappelé à James la soirée passée ensemble chez Rogue, les heures entières qu'il avait passées assis dans un canapé sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que le regarder se faire massacrer.

- Désolé. Je saurais me défendre la prochaine fois.

- Je te le conseille. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te relever.

James accéléra le pas et était déjà assis dans la salle de DCFM lorsque les autres maraudeurs arrivèrent.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva leva les yeux de ses copies pour voir où James et Sirius en étaient. Pour leur retenue suite à leur balade dans le parc, elle leur avait fait nettoyer toutes les tables de sa salle de classe. Sirius passait à la quatrième table alors que James finissait à peine la première. Contrairement à James, qui n'en avait rien à faire, Sirius semblait pressé d'en finir et de pouvoir partir. Mais, lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Sirius finit sa rangée de tables, il attaqua directement celles que James n'avait pas encore finies. Elle hésita à lui dire qu'il pouvait partir et laisser James terminer, mais elle s'abstint. Le regard surpris de James lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne lui avait pas ordonné d'en faire le plus possible à sa place. Encore trente minutes plus tard, ce fut Sirius qui annonça :

- On a fini, professeur.

Minerva jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux tables et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Potter, vous pouvez y aller. Black, si vous permettez, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire. Ce ne sera pas long.

Ils acquiescèrent et Sirius souffla :

- Va manger, je te retrouve dans la grande salle.

James sortit et Sirius se rapprocha du bureau de sa directrice de maison.

- Je voulais juste être sûre que tout allait bien avec Mr Potter. Certains témoins de l'altercation qui a eu lieu ce matin affirment qu'il est loin d'être tendre avec vous.

- Il était énervé et avait des raisons de l'être. Rogue l'avait cherché. Il était en colère mais pas contre moi.

- Vous semblez vouloir le défendre et l'aider à tout prix… nota Minerva.

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour le remercier, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il exigeait d'être remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour vous….

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sirius. Non, il n'exige rien du tout ! Ce… C'est bien ça le problème. Je lui suis redevable et il refuse de l'admettre. Il voudrait qu'on oublie purement et simplement cette dette que j'ai envers lui… James… James fait tout pour que tout se passe comme avant, professeur. Non, le problème vient de moi. C'est moi qui sait que ça ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews ? :)<p> 


End file.
